Story of the Broken Avenger
by kittygirl77
Summary: Sakura has entered a Private school with one goal in mind,her future as a doctor.But what happens when she can't get a obnoxious boy out of her head and new evidence has arose of her parents murder? Can this feisty girl possibly create a new life Konoha?
1. Prolouge

Me- Hey guys it's me with a new story! Don't worry I'm still continuing my other story I just have so many ideas in my head I just had to use them!

Sakura- we want you to know that this is going to be darker than her other story but it will of course have its funny moments just more drama, angst, and is going to be more deep. Just so you know...

Me- I will hopefully make these chapters long enough and I hope it's interesting! That's why I need you to review and tell me what you think of it! Also, I'm redoing this story, once again! Mainly because when re-reading it, it seemed very childish than the story I'm aiming for. It could be because I started this story a long time ago, so I'm redoing most of it. I apologize to everyone who enjoyed the story before editing, but it's really just a preference of mine ^_^

Sakura- Now for the disclaimer! Kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto!

Me- +sniffle sniffle+ one day I might...

Sakura- no

Me- but I-!

Sakura- No

Me- I might….

Sakura- No

Me- ohhhh you're good +glares suspiciously+

Sakura- now then, shall we?

Me and Sakura- On with the story!

_Cupcakes on crack- _Thinking

_**I like Cookies-**_ Ghost speaking

* * *

The girl muffled a whimper as she watched the two graves. She had been there a couple of hours now, mourning, crying, and praying. She gave a weak smile to the graves of her parents as a single tear slipped down her pale face. She is seven-years-old almost eight now, she had just turned seven a couple of days before she had witnessed her parent's gruesome murder. She stared into space as the vivid and terrifying memories came to life in her young mind. She would play the murder over and over again and wonder, 'was it my fault?' She wiped her face free of tears; the only dead giveaway that she had been crying was her swollen eyes.

She looked up at the graves with a determined look on her face, "I will avenge you I promise!" she said determined to avenge her now dead parents. She got on one knee as if proposing, and laid a single white lily in between the two graves.

_I promise I'll help your souls rest in peace, mom, dad…_ the determined girl thought. She got up quickly and walked to the limo that had been waiting for her since the morning that she had came.

She took one final look at her parent's grave on top of the hill before she slowly got into the car. She could of sworn that she heard someone or something call her name out though… she looked behind her once more to find nothing but her own breath. She blinked five times as to correct her sight and simply shrugged it off and turned back around in her seat.

"We can go now thank you Jinx..." the girl said sadly and quietly, but it was loud enough for the driver to hear her, for he began to drive to their destination. The girl looked out the window and watched the dew drops fall on her window sill as she slowly began to close her eyes, she saw her mother smiling sweetly at her with kind gentle eyes that she always seemed to have. The girl smiled at the day dream she was having when she was rudely awoken from her sweet daydream by a violent turn, she opened her eyes to see that she was swerving and the car began to roll around and crushing the car more and more.

She gasped as it came to a violent halt. But she felt a sharp stinging pain in her chest. She looked down to see blood everywhere, and a sharp object staked into her right lung.

_This is MY blood! I don't want to die yet! But, at least I'll get to see my parents again…? _

The girl smiled at her last thought but hissed as the pain in her chest increased. She looked forward to see a bright light and a figure appeared from it.

"Are you an angel?" the girl asked, a far off look in her eyes, as though she were in a trance.

_"__**I am nothing but a mere ghost, but you know me as your mother and this as your father**__."_ She said pointing to another figure appearing from a bright light. The girl gasped, she felt like fainting but the pain from her chest and the joy to see her parents wasn't allowing her to fall into the darkness. _"__**You must live, love, and learn like we did. It's not your time just yet sweetie, we love you very much but we don't have much time to stay. We apologize for forcing you to go through all of this, but one day we'll be together again."**_

The child nodded at her parent's understandingly, "I understand…" she said, tears rolling down her face as she felt the pain of having to watch her parents disapear again. Her parents nodded when something caught the girl's eye, a fire was heading up to the cars' gas tank and she snapped back to reality. The girl shrieked and began desperately trying to get out of her seat, but she was pinned down by the passenger seat, bent back oddly and pinning her legs. Her parents tried to help her out as well, pulling at the chair desperatley." I'm stuck!" she cried out in horror, closing her eyes tightly, wishing that it would all go away as she put her hands up to her ear's as though trying to erase the world around her, locking herself in her own mind. But just as the car exploded her parents wrapped their bodies around the frail child's body in a protective matter. Their bodies protecting her body from the explosion. "_**I'm sorry my child, but for now, it's best if you simply forget." **_Her father whispered, taking his wifes hand as they lay the conjoined hands upon their daughters forehead. A bright light illuminating her forehead before her parents slowly dissapeared in the midst of the hectic scene. An ambulance came rushing to the scene and the girl began to slowly fall into darkness, the image of her ghostly parents still fresh in her mind…

"Doctor please help! We have a young child here who was in a car explosion, her injuries include a punture wound in her chest by an unidentified object and what appears as a possible head trauma!" a woman cried out, pushing air in her lungs with a medical tool.

"Look's like she's going through some kind of trauma coma of some sort? Oh dear god! She's starting to fade away, doctor we're losing her! She's bleeding everywhere, I can't stop the bleeding!" another woman cried out.

"NO! She's alive, she's still alive!" the man yelled back causing the woman to be silent as he began to sew up the long cut on her chest. "quick, clean up the blood, I can't operate on a dirty chest," the doctor replied sternly, turning to the nurse.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The doctors and nurses sighed at their success, the doctor, wiping the sweat off of his brow, breathing in relief.

"Where, where am I?" a meek voice called out.

"You're at a hospital child. You were in a car accident a couple of days ago. I'm surprised that you were able to heal up so fast. Now, I'm required to ask you a couple questions to make sure that everything is okay in the brain of yours, do you mind answering them? " he asked. The girl nodded for him to continue, "Do you remember the accident?" the man asked her. She nodded again.

"I remember the car swerving, being at a grave yard, um, I remember a lot actually…" she said going on with her story. She continued answering the man's' questions and telling him what she remembered when he finally concluded that she was fine the girl nodded at him and laidback down on the bed. The man walked out of the patients room and closed the door where he met a man. His eyes were wrinkled with worry, with a short, gray, beard growing on his face.

"Is she okay? How are her wounds? Is there anything wrong with her mind or does she remember everything?" he asked the doctor.

"Relax sir, your granddaughter seems to be find. Her wounds are healing nicely and she seems to remember all of the details in her life. All except one peculiar memory."

"and which one is that?" her grandfather asked, worry in his tone.

"she remembers everything except witnessing her parent's death. It appears as though she forced herself to forget the memory all together. It's actually not that uncommon with people. It was such a gruesome sight, I read about the murders and was disgusted. I can't imagine how terrible it must've been for her to have actually seen it. I don't blame her for forgetting it, but it looks as though she's forgotten about six months after the murder. Do you think we should we force her to remember? It shouldn't affect her that much but the decision lies on you," the doctor commented, pushing up his glasses. The older man merely shook his head no though.

"No it will probably be best if she doesn't remember it; it was a very gruesome sight for anyone to have to remember, let alone a child. One day she'll remember sooner or later. But for now, I'd rather her countinue her life without the memory of her parents murder. Although it's a shame she forgot six months of her life, I'm sure her friend will understand. I'm afraid that if that boy contacts her, she might remember. She's too young right now, maybe one day she will be able remember and not be consumed with pain. We will be moving to the mist village for now until she is old enough," the man concluded. The doctor nodded and bowed to him in response.

"As you wish sir." He responded and turned back around to face the window to the girls' hospital room. Peering in to find the girl sleeping peacefully for the first time in a year since witnessing her parents' death.

She is nothing but a figure of your imagination, a ghost in the shadows, and a heart broken in between years. That little girl's name is Sakura Haruno and this is the story of a broken avenger…


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

Me- hi everybody the prologue was supposed to be very deep so don't get mad at me because it's going to get a little kiddish. No they don't have any jutsus or chakra if any of you want to know, I'm going to make one of those later but I just like High School Fictions so yeah…So as I had said before, completely re-doing this, I'm doing it chapter by chapter so if the next chapter or the chapter after that doesn't seem to make sense, it's because it was the old ones and I'll just ask you to be patient with me :3 unless it does make sense, in that case, I finally finished! xD

Sakura- you talk a lot…

Mary- yes she does…

Me- WTF? You're not in the anime!

Mary- Yea but I'm still in the story! So ha! xP

Me- damnit…Someone please?

Sakura- Kittygirl77 doesn't own Naruto but she does own the story so please don't take it

Me, Mary, Sakura- Let the story begin!

_Caffeine_- thinking

_**Sugar!-**_inner thinking

SUGAR CUBES! SUGAR CUBES! SUGAR CUBES!

* * *

I sat in my old room, the bright blue paint chipping off the walls subtly. A large window allowing a bundle of light to illuminate the small room. With a sigh, I grabbed my luggage, dragging them out of the room and towards the front door of the house. I checked my watch, it was almost ten. I heard a shuffled feet behind me and turned to see my grandfather. I smiled kindly, offering my hand to the older man.

"It's almost time for me to leave," I smiled sadly, looking down at my feet, refusing to look into my grandfather's old eyes. He let out a light chuckle.

"Why do you look so sad? Look up, I want to see your face," he smiled, holding my face in his hands, his rough thumb caressing my cheek. "You look just like your mother." My eyes widened and a light blush covered my cheeks.

"Thank you. Have you seen Mary? The bus will be here soon, we probably need to leave soon." He turned around slowly.

"I saw her in my other caretaker's room; they seemed to be saying their goodbyes." I nodded to him, understanding her situation.  
"Thank you for allowing me to go." I bowed in respect.

"There is no need to thank me. This is what you want, right?" I nodded to him with a determined look shining in my eyes, "then I have no room to deny you of your desires. This school is important to you, your future is there in Konoha," he nodded to me, patting my head lightly.

"Thank you, this is one of the best schools in the nation. The college I want to go to is in that city. I want to become a great doctor and cure your disease."

"I thank you for your determination. You are a wonderful student, so I have no doubt that you will maintain your grades. But I worry that you are too determined. There is more than just work. You are still young, enjoy it. I don't want you to simply focus on your studies, but I hope that you will make trustworthy friends and live peacefully. You can have more than just one friend you know. Mary may be a good friend of yours and a great employee, I trust her as much as you do, but there are more people out there who have good souls like Mary. I hope you will be able to meet them." He concluded. A past memory of children laughing at me flashed before my eyes. "And make sure you avoid fights, you have a wonderful soul but you are a bit of a rebel like your father. Don't let your temper get the best of you, you're stubborn personality can be your downfall." I laughed lightly.

"I understand. I'll try to avoid trouble for your sake. Just make sure that you keep that heart of yours beating until I find a cure. I hope that there is enough money for you to survive off of, I plan to get a job as soon as I arrive to my new apartment."

"Bah, there is no need to worry about money. Your parents were prestigious scientists, and I the owner of numerous hospitals. You don't need to worry so much."

"I know, but I don't want to rely off of your retirement money. And my parent's money from their will is for my college, not for my survival. The schools tuition is paid and I'm using most of it to pay for the rent. I'd like to be able to buy my own food and clothing though." I grinned.

"You're as hardworking and stubborn as your mother for sure, I'm glad though," he laughed, I hugged him gently.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"no, not goodbye," I cocked my head in confussion,"just farewell." I laughed at his antics.

"But of course. Oh, there you are Mary; it's time for us to take our leave." I grabbed my luggage, walking out the front door and down the pathway to the street. I turned around one last time to see my grandfather and the middle-aged woman, who was one of his caretakers, wave goodbye to us. With Mary by my side, we walked to the bus stop. She sat on the bench slowly, a light blush on her cheeks as she glanced at the strangers waiting alongside of us.

"Thank you for coming with me. There is still time for you to change your mind." I explained, looking down on the small woman. She was small for her age, she was 21, but was as smaller than me, a 17-year-old girl. She had long black hair that hung down her back in two low pigtails, pinned with two white ribbons. She had a light tan with light green eyes to accent her skin color. She puffed her cheeks out in anger.

"No way! I can't let you travel to Konoha all by yourself!" she whined.

"I'm almost 18, I'm sure I can handle myself. I don't want to pull you away from your family." I shrugged.

"What are you talking about? You're the only family I've ever known. You're grandfather took me in when you were 8; I was 12 at the time. Although I'm older, you were the only one who watched over me and took care of me when I was bullied," by now she had tears streaming down her face as she sniffed softly. I handed her a tissue from my pocket.

"Okay, okay. There's no need to cry. I get it; you want to come with me." I laughed wiping away her tears. She was like a child. Just as the thought came, a bus came to a halt before me. "Now then, shall we go?" I grinned, pulling her up and we shuffled to the back of the bus where there were empty seats. I set our luggage above us as Mary got situated in a seat, pulling me down beside her.

"Sorry for crying, I just felt so useless. I want to stay with you for as long as I can." She smiled to herself. Innocence in her eyes as she looked out the window. A light smile appeared on my face.

_She really is too cute_

_**But she's a hassle**_

_I don't think that way! I don't mind being relied on. She's too weak for her own good, and too sweet and naïve. She needs someone to watch over her._

_**But because of her we had to fight off all her bullies in school. We could never make any friends. Besides, she might drag you down, she gets sick easily.**_

_I really don't mind though. She's like family to me, so it's worth it. Hey inner, what do you think is going to happen in this new city?_

_**Don't know, but I'll be rooting for ya!**_

_Haha thanks inner._

"Now entering Konoha. Mills street next stop!" the rough sound of the bus driver cried out. I stood up, pulling the luggage down.

"This is our stop." I commented, turning to see Mary was asleep. I laughed silently as I shook her shoulders.

"hm? What is it?" she replied drowsily, her words slurring together.

"We're here." I stood up as the bus came to another halt. I thanked the bus driver before stepping out of the bus. The warm summer air brushed up against my bare legs as boots met the hard cement. "Let's see where we are," I pulled out a small map, glancing at my surroundings. There were a number of houses, a mix of small ones and large ones the size of mansions until my eyes caught the bundle of apartments beside a park.

_**That must be it! **_

I nodded unconsciously, receiving a strange look from Mary. I pulled down my long red shirt in anticipation. I pulled my large green duffel bag over my shoulder, my plain green army coat loosely hugging my shoulders. I pulled Mary's wrist as I crossed the street towards the apartments. "At least the apartment is close to a bus stop," I grinned, as I began to climb up a flight of stairs.

"How do you know which one is ours?" Mary asked, observing the numerous doors that we passed.

"I already talked to the owner of the apartments. She called last night and told me all the rules and everything else I might need to know since she was leaving for a trip," I shrugged stopping before room 139. "This is it." I pulled a handful of keys from my jacket, fumbling with them until I found the silver key with the letter A for apartment on it. "I have another one made for you already," I handed her a key. "Please don't lose it." I sighed as I handed her the key. She laughed nervously, pushing it in her pocket.

"I'll try." She avoided my suspicious eyes as I pushed the door open. Inside was a rustic looking living room with a green couch and a TV on a coffee table. A painting that one of my favorite abstract artists paintings hanging on the brick wall. "That was so nice of your grandpa to set the apartment up." Mary giggled. I nodded to her.

"Yeah, it was. Let's check out the rest of the apartment." I toured the small apartment.

"It's kind of small." Mary whined.

"No, it's just the right size for two people," I shrugged, "besides; I prefer small places when compared to large ones." I laughed pushing open one of the doors. "This looks like my room," I peered at the decently sized room. A large green bed pushed up against a wall, beside a large window. Light blue walls with silver butterflies flying up the side of each walls, it was exactly what I told my grandfather that I wanted. "Always shoots to impress, huh?" I mumbled to myself.

_**But you got to say, it looks pretty good!**_

_Yeah, it does._

I walked across the hallway to seen Mary's room. It was a calm blue with candles littered on a dresser. "It's perfect for you." I smiled as she nodded happily. "I checked the fridge; we're going to have to get some groceries if we want to eat today." I smiled.

"Why don't you go and get the groceries and I'll unpack and make sure everything is working?" Mary replied unsurely.

"Sure sounds good to me," I shrugged, pushing some cash in my back pocket of my shorts. "I'll be heading out now then."

"Wait!" I turned around, "you're hair is messed up!" she whined, pushing my shoulder length hair back. My hair was pushed in a lazy side bun, with pink hair drifting lazily.  
"What are you talking about? This is how it's supposed to look!" I laughed. "You worry too much, cya later." I smirked, locking the door behind her. Knowing her, she would most likely leave it unlocked. My silver locket gleamed in the afternoon sunlight as I walked towards the main shops in the town. I arrived to find a nice grocery store and immediately began throwing boxes of food in the cart. I turned the corner only to bump carts with another man.

"Whoa there, sorry about that." The blonde grinned,"damn. Are you storing up for a nuclear war?" he laughed, looking at my overfull crate. I laughed nervously.

"You could say that. I just moved here actually, and our frigderator is empty, I'm a larger eater anyway." I shrugged, peering into his crate to see nonstop stacks of ramen. "Well jeez, like ramen or what?"

"Haha you noticed, huh? It's really good stuff you should try it," he grinned.

"You know what, I just might. I'm Sakura, and you are?" I separated our crates.

"Oh I'm Naruto; I've been living here all my life with my family. I'm out shopping for them right now actually."

"Are you enrolled in the high school?" I asked, peering at him oddly.

"Why? Do I look like a high schooler?" he asked. I blushed at his comment.

"Yeah kind of, sorry," I laughed.

"Nah no problem, I'm a senior at the school actually. Maybe we'll see each other," he smiled.

"Oh that would be cool, one less stranger in the crowd." I pushed the crate away. "I hope to see you at school tomorrow." I grinned, walking down another isle. Just as I was heading towards the cashier, passing a whole isle dedicated to ramen. I raised an eyebrow.

_**Just go ahead and throw a couple boxes in.**_

I shrugged, doing exactly what my inner advised me of. I returned home to find Mary unpacking all of our bags. "Are you finished?" I laughed. "I bring food." I declared, holding up numerous bags. "I could barely carry all of them; it's a good thing that I have so much strength." I grinned as she pulled my bags from my hands and sat them in the kitchen. "So what's for dinner?"

And just like that, my first day in the new town went by like a blur almost.

I was rudely awakened by Mary as she shook my shoulders roughly.

"Ugh, what is it?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on! It's your first day at school, you need to wake up."Mary whined.

"Fine I'm up," I sighed, jumping up from the bed, my hair disheveled.

"Ok good. Here, I'll do your hair." She giggled, turning on the stereo for me. As I pulled on a pair knee high boots over my black skinny jeans, Mary tugged on my hair.

"I want it just like yesterdays; I don't want some tight hair do. I prefer the careless cut." I laughed as she pouted. "Don't give me that look; you knew that was how I was." She simply sighed.

"It's such a waste." I put on my regular coat over my tight blue t-shirt. Applying some green eyeliner, I shrugged.

"Looks good enough, did you make anything for breakfast yet?" I asked.

"Um, maybe?" she coughed, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll just eat some cereal for now." I grabbed my backpack propped up against my door. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well I plan to get some rugs and stuff for the bathrooms. They're so bare it's criminal." She giggled.

"Be careful when going out," I concluded, stuffing a spoonful of fruit loops in my mouth. "What time is it?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mary lectured. I simply flicked her forehead though. Causing her to whine as her forehead turned a bright red.

"Then be safe when I'm gone. Don't forget to lock the door when I leave!"

"Have a good day!" Mary yelled behind me as I locked the door, knowing her she would most likely forget anyway. I began walking down the stairs only to bump into another stranger.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, getting tired of bumping into so many strangers lately.

"It's fine. Are you the new here?" he asked. I stared at the strange guy with black spiky hair that appeared around my age in confusion.

"Maybe, why? What's it to you?" I asked, annoyed by the man for some reason.

"Good, I didn't want to have to climb up the stairs to see if you were home anyway. My family owns these apartment complexes and my mother likes to give a housewarming gifts to the new family. Here," he handed me a basket.

"What's this?" I asked out loud.

"The house warming gift," he shrugged, causing me to blush as I took the basket.

"Well, can you thank her for me?" I smiled at the basket, my chest warm with happiness. I would love to have a mother as kind as his. Someone who goes through the trouble of getting a basket for someone she's never even met. I ran back upstairs and sat the basket inside the apartment and left once again. I was surprised to see that the unknown man was still there. "Did I forget something?" I asked.

"No, I just never got your name." he grinned, and I laughed immediately from his comment.

"Well I never told you, and it's rude to ask without telling me yours first," I shrugged, walking past him, slightly annoyed with the boy's cocky attitude. I walked down the street and towards where I guessed was the school, according to all the other students walking in the same direction. I turned to see a black, sleek, mustang zoom past me with the same cocky boy I had just met in the driver's seat. I raised an eyebrow, rich kid, huh? I sighed; I still had a block to walk.

_**We honestly need to get a car or something! Heck, a bicycle would be better than walking.**_

I nodded in agreement with my inner, turning the corner only to be face to face with a large building.

_**Whoa, sweet school. Looks pretty high-tech to me.**_

_It better be, with the hard test I had to take to get into this place, it better be worth all the hard work to get the scholarship for this rich school. But I have to say, I'm glad I was given a scholarship for such a prestigious school. There's an 89% chance for students who attend here to get into Konoha Medical College, it's one of the best in the nation._

_**I know, always after your dream, huh? We'll try not to get in trouble! We don't want to upset your grandfather.**_

I smirked, of course I wouldn't. I walked into the school with my head held high, my shoulders slouched, and a nonchalant look. I didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing my excitement. I was going to act like this was no big deal, which, in a way, it wasn't. It's just another step up my ladder of success.

"Hey Sasuke!" A loud voice cheered, it sounded oddly familiar in fact. Too familiar for someone's first day in the school. I glanced to the side to see a blonde boy propped up against the wall with his hand intertwined with a purple haired girl. He was waving his arm widely to someone where a wall obstructed my view of. I heard his voice immediately though.

"Hey Naruto, hello Hinata. Have either of you guys seen the new scholarship girl? It's not every day where someone from a lower status gets into a school like this," his voice was also familiar, although it brought up a sense of rage within me.

"Really? That's funny; I can't remember hearing about her." Naruto shrugged.

"It's been the talk around school; everyone's excited to see how geeky she looks. Or that's what I keep hearing at least."

"Sounds interesting to me! That so weird though, because I just met a girl the other day who said that she would be new to the school. Which reminds me, I'd like to introduce her to all of you guys, and she might like some new friends in this new school." Naruto smiled.

_He's a pretty nice guy if you ignore how loud he is._

I silently laughed at my own comment until I heard this 'Sasuke's response.  
"No thanks, the last thing I want is another girl head over heels for me. Let her make her own friends, she'll find out where she stands in the school soon enough," Sasuke scoffed, causing me to twitch in anger, although I couldn't see the guy, I already knew that I didn't like him very much. I continued walking down the hallway, my eyes meeting the white orbs of the girl strapped to Naruto's shoulder. She immediately glanced away, but she had a sweet look in her eyes that I couldn't ignore.

_**Looks like that 'Sasuke' guy is the only annoying one in that little group over there.**_

I pulled out a school map, and memorized it while I waited on the escalator. What kind of school has an escalator though, seriously?

I entered my first class, anatomy, peering at my watch to notice I had ample time. I noticed a man with odd white hair and large round glasses. I cleared my throat lightly.

"Do you know if the kids here have assigned seats?" I asked.

"Oh, don't tell me, you're the new transfer right?" he smiled kindly.

"Yup, I'm the infamous scholarship girl, now are there assigned seats or not?"

"Oh, looks like you have a bit of a feisty personality huh? I hope you won't be too much trouble for me," he laughed nervously.

"I'll try. Wait, too much trouble on **you**? Don't tell me that you're the-"I gaped as he nodded.

"That's right, I'm professor Kabuto," he grinned.

"Oh wow, you're pretty young," I looked him over, he looked about 25, pretty young to be teaching anatomy at such a high ranked school.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And to answer your previous question, yes, we do have assigned seats, since no one else is here yet I'll just show you where you'll sit." He walked ahead of me, climbing up a set of stairs that ran up a large row, this was like a room where college kids would study, only not quite as large. He pointed to the spot, one seat right on the outside of the aisle, midway up the stairs. I thanked him. "This is a pretty nice room," I commented.

"Yeah, reminds me of when I went to college, it looked almost exactly like this. Only there are only 35 students in this class compared to the 245 students from my class in college," I nodded, thanking him as he handed me a large book and a package half the size of the book. "although it's only been a month into the school year, we've learned quite a lot, I hope you can keep up. This is a review packet, if you have any trouble or difficulty, you can always stay after school and I'd be more than glad to tutor you." He smiled kindly.

"Well thanks for the offer," I responded, my skin crawling as soon as the bell rang, loud and clear and ringing in my ears. Within minutes, students were rushing in like a swarm of bees. They filed in, sitting everywhere around me. A loud blonde walked in, laughing and smiling as he spoke to his silent friend. His head turned up and his eyes met my own. His grin grew like a Cheshire cat, causing me to go into defense mode.

"Sakura!" he yelled out, his voice resonating throughout the room and I could've sworn I heard it echo. I sighed, it seems I've made a troublesome friend; at least he's interesting though. I gave him a salute.  
"Yo!" I announced, my mouth making a small o.

"that's so cool, we're in the same class it seems!" he laughed, sitting in front of me, his friend shuffling in, sitting on the outside of their row.

"It would seem so." I turned to look at his friend. "oh hey! You're that weirdo," I announced, scolding myself for announcing what was on my mind without thinking it through. He rose a eyebrow.

"My name isn't 'weirdo', it's Sasuke," anger dawned on me as soon as I heard the name. I groaned, great, that's even worse than my image of you being a weirdo.

"You guys know each other? And what do you mean, 'weirdo'. You didn't try anything weird on her, did you Sasuke!" Naruto gasped.

"Shut up, idiot. I just gave her a basket from my mom, she just moved into one of our apartment complexes."

"You also waited until I came back, just to get my name," I mumbled.

"What? Is it a crime to want to your name? you wanted me to thank my mom, I would've needed to know your name to her who wanted to thank her in the first place," Sasuke growled. I pursed my lips, his reasoning's actually made sense.

"Whatever, class is starting, why don't you guys just pay attention for now," I sighed.

"Okay class, settle down. As everyone has heard, we have a new student, the scholarship girl you've all been curious about. Sakura Haruno, would you please step down and introduce yourself." I sighed.

"How troublesome," I mumbled, satisfied when Sasuke gave me a shocked expression. He heard I was new; wouldn't it be reasonable to assume that I was the scholarship student? I stood in front of Kabuto's desk, looking out at the crowd. "Hello, as you already know, I'm Sakura. As you can see, I'm not some ugly nerd, although I thank you for your curiosity. My goal is getting out of this school as fast as I can and getting into college. Anyone who thinks that I'm just a shy little girl that you can push around because you have money is dead wrong. I will hurt you if I have to and just because I'm a scholarship student, doesn't mean that you should assume that I come from a poor background. I look forward to meeting all of you and I hope we can work together peacefully, thanks." I explained in a bored tone, saluting to them before pushing my hands in my pockets lazily and walking back to my seat. I slouched in my seat lazily as the students looked at me bewildered. "What are you guys looking at? Don't we have a class to listen to?" I roared, puffing my cheeks out in anger, rolling my eyes at everyone.

"Well that was quite the introduction," Kabuto coughed. "Now then, let's get started, I believe we left off on cell transfusion." I attempted to listen to the teacher, and I would've heard everything if it wasn't for the two bickering children in front of me.

"But Hinata is easily embarrassed, I'm afraid if I take her out on another date, she might faint again!" Naruto whined loudly.

"Well then don't be so rash and randomly hug her, you idiot!" Sasuke growled.  
"No call me a idiot you bastard!" Naruto returned.  
"I can say it as much as I want idiot!" Sasuke smirked. And I broke down as I got enveloped by my anger.

"Can both of you shut the hell up! I'm trying to listen to the teacher and I can't do it with two bickering girls constantly talking! You're BOTH idiots, now shut up." I growled out, my eyes flaming in anger. The two boys shrank in fear, well, mainly Naruto, Sasuke just had the 'deer in front of the headlights' look. I sighed loudly. "Thank you!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone as Naruto sulked and Sasuke laid his head on palm.

**_Looks like this is going to be a interesting year._**

_Interesting, huh? Yeah, well something tells me that this school year isn't going to go by quite as fast as I had planned..._

* * *

TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

Me- that was fun!

Sasuke- YOU! +points finger accusingly to me+

Me- wah?

Sasuke- I'm gorgeous so Sakura is supposed to be head over heels for me. Why didn't you write that?

Me- because I'm the author and what i say goes! Besides she's strong and shouldn't fan girl over you anyway!

Sasuke- fine then! I'll be in my dressing room with Orichimaru!

Me- don't forget to use a condom!

Sasuke- SHUT THE HELL UP!

Me- hehehe…Please review! I'd like to hear how you like my new take on the story! :D


	3. Chapter 2: School life

Me- hey guys another chapter out woohoo. sorry it's so long, i just want you guys to get the idea of what her days are going to be like from now on, since i like to skip around a lot.

_**Inner speaking**_

_Thoughts_

**dramaticccc**

* * *

To say that I was happy that anatomy was over was a understatement. Although it's my favorite subject, I had a hard time enjoying it with the women who sat in front of me.

"hey Sakura, what class are you going to next?" Naruto chirped, walking happily by my side. I gave him a side-glance.

"Honors Analysis," I shrugged. He gave me a shocked expression, which was actually quite comical and caused me to snicker. "what's with that look?" I laughed.

"it's just, I didn't realize you were so smart!" he grinned, "that's the first time I heard you laugh," he gave me a warm smile, and I couldn't help but return it.

"that's because you're such a dork," I smirked.

"aww, don't be like that Sakura," he whined. "hey Sasuke," he turned to his other side, surprising me, I didn't realize he was walking with us, he was so quiet. "aren't you in the same analysis class?" he asked.

_Oh no. please say no, please say no, please say noooo_

"hm? Yeah I am," he shrugged, and I couldn't help but cry a little on the inside.

"that's great, huh, Sakura? You'll actually know someone in your next class," naruto grinned. "well I got to go, before I go to class I always stop by to see my girlfriend," he blushed as a sloppy grin appeared on his face.

_**Aw, that's too cute!**_

I, of course, had to agree with the voice within my head. As crazy as the notion sounded. So together, me and Sasuke walked to class together in a awkward silence. Mainly because I refused to talk to the man. I introduced myself plainly, to lazy to give a actual introduction.

"yo, I'm Sakura, as you can tell, not ugly. I'm really too lazy to give a whole introduction so maybe we'll get to know each other one day," I shrugged, dragging myself to the assigned seat beside a blonde girl.

_Wait,that's not a girl…_

_**That's a hot dude, jeez, learn your genders!**_

"Deidera, the name's Deidera," He smirked devilishly, whispering to me from behind a book. I grinned.

"Nice to meet you, so it looks like we'll be sitting with one another from here out, huh?" I whispered back, eyeing the teacher suspiciously.

"Well you seem like someone I'd get along with just fine with," he smiled.

"Not afraid that I might be poor?" I laughed quietly.

"Nah, it's overrated anyways. Besides, I'm a artist, I'm pretty free minded when it comes to stuff like that," he shrugged.

"Okay class, I want you guys to do a worksheet. I'll be allowing you guys to partner up. And I mean only ONE partner," she eyed a group of girls giggling.

"SASUKE BE MY PARTNER!" a girl screamed.

"My god, I didn't realize there were so many banshees in this class," I growled, rubbing my ears. Deidera laughed at me.

"That's usually how it always is, is he not your type?"

"What? You mean the obnoxious rich kid type, no, he's not really my taste," I grinned. "How come there aren't so many girls rushing to be your partner? You're pretty cute after all," I shrugged, causing him to blush. "Don't take that to personally, I'm simply making a scientific observation."

"Yeah, you don't seem like the girl who would randomly hit on people anyway. You're more of a care free spirit, un." He concluded. "and it's because I already have a girlfriend, her name is Jami, but she doesn't go to this school. She attends the public school." He sighed sadly.

"you seem pretty upset about it," I turned to him, dropping my pencil.

"well it's because I miss her a lot. But I'm mainly upset over the fact that we're going to be going out on our first date soon. I mean, we've been going out for awhile, but we never had the chance to go out on a date so I'm pretty nervous," he whined, slumping on the table.

"don't get to wrapped up on it. Just think of it as just another date." I noticed a dark blush dusted on his cheeks. "what is it, don't tell me-have you never been out on a date before?" I gaped, even I, the girl who doesn't care about romance, has been out on a couple of dates before. He growled.

"shut up! It's just, I haven't been interested in any other girls," he blushed.

"that's too cute. I'll tell you what, because I like you I'll help you out on this one. How about we go out on a date of our own." He looked at me oddly.

"you did hear me say I have a girlfriend, right, un?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"relax, you're not my type. I mean, as a practice round. I'll point out the things that you should do and things to restrain yourself with. This way you won't get to nervous and freak out. The first date I was on was the first of the guys too. He was so nervous he spilled soup on me, never called him back."

"harsh, un."

"not harsh, if he wouldn't have been so jumpy, it would have been nicer," I laughed. "so how bout it?"

"I don't want to be like that guy, so sure. The date is in two weeks, so how about this weekend, un?" he grinned.  
"sounds good to me," I shrugged, finishing the paper. "have you even started on your part yet?" I looked at his blank page, a blush appearing on his face once again.

"shut up! I was side tracked, un!"

"what's with the 'un'?" I asked.

"sorry. Every now and then I can't help but say it. When I was younger I thought it would be cool to add on to the end of every sentence and sometimes I can't help but say it," he laughed.

"nice." I grinned.

After math was lunch, something the new girl usually would dread.

"I'm sorry, I would eat lunch with you but I have some work to make up with for my teacher," Deidera apologized.

"it's nothing, don't worry about it. Just make sure you get your grades up," I shrugged, waving him off as I followed the crowd.

"so what are you going to get?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see the guy all the girls had squealed over.

"I don't know, this is my first time eating here so I'll just have to see what kind of they have." He nodded, this spiky hair bobbing slightly. "why, what do you usually get?" I asked, tired of the boring silence at this point.

"Usually a chicken sub," he shrugged.

"that's right, I did hear that a lot of shops catered here," I stood before a Chinese looking stand. "can I have some three beef and broccoli," I asked politely, thanking the man and paying him quickly.

"already paying for someone else's food? I thought you said you weren't going to get bullied?" Sasuke laughed.

"what are talking about?" I scoffed, "this is all for me, thank you!" I moved past him briskly, brushing his side roughly.

"oh look it's Sakura!" a loud voice cheered. Only one person I knew would yell that loud.  
"How's it going, Naruto?" I yawned.  
"here, you can come and sit with me, Hinata is right over there, just go sit down beside her for now." He grinned, pointing at the same purple haired girl from this morning.

"mkay," I mumbled, sitting down beside the shy girl. Her face turned a light pink as she looked at me.

"a-are you going to eat all of that by yourself?" she asked, her voice light and meek. I laughed.

"of course! I may not look it, but I'm quite the eater. My metabolism is really high so I usually need to eat a lot of food to replenish my body." I smiled, digging into my food. She laughed lightly.

"you're a lot like Naruto, he has the same problem," she smiled, biting into her fruit salad slowly.

"oh that's right, I heard the two of you were going out. You're a pretty cute couple from what I can see," I grinned as her face swelled a bright pink.

_She's too cute!_

"t-thank you," she blushed, I nodded to her slightly, shoving down food.

"hm, who's this, Hinata?" a bored voice called out, sitting down across from me.

"oh h-hi Shikimaru. This is Sakura, she's new here. She actually rivals you. The two of you both got perfect score on the entrance exam," she smiled.

"how did you know that?" I asked, turning to her. I was sure that the scores were kept secret.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it mattered that I told him." She blushed, "my uncle is head of that department and found it interesting so he told me about it," she hid behind her lunch bag.

"no I don't mind, I just found I surprising that you knew it, and that there was someone who actually rivaled me," I grinned, glancing at the 'Shikimaru' kid.

"that almost sound like a challenge," he mumbled, glancing lazily up at me. He seemed lazier than me, surprisingly.

"of course not," I laughed. "It's nice to meet you though." I saluted to him just as Naruto came back over with Sasuke. Naruto set down four large bowls of ramen, causing me to raise a eyebrow.

_**Looks like the girl wasn't joking. He really does eat as much as you.**_

"nice to know I'm not the only one with a large appetite!" Naruto grinned, his hand intertwining with Hinata's, causing her to turn red. They were indeed, interesting.

"So are you guys all seniors as well?" I returned eating after they all simultaneously nodded. "that's pretty cool," I mumbled in between bites. I dumped my trash just as the bell rang. I was surprised to find that everyone at the table was pretty interesting, excluding the Sasuke kid of course.

"what class do you have next?" Hinata asked.

"Advanced Placement English," I shrugged.

"I don't think anyone's in that class with you, looks like you'll be going in alone," Hinata pouted.

"Don't worry about it, I don't really mind," I smiled. "and after English is ancient history, I'm in advanced in that one as well."

"oh, I think I actually have that class with you," Hinata giggled, a innocent look on her face which couldn't help but make me think about Mary.

"sounds good, I'll see you later then." I waved, entering the foreign class.

"you must be the infamous new girl Sakura," a voice called out from behind a orange book.

"yes, and you must be my teacher, huh?" I asked, peering around the book to see a grey haired man, who didn't seem to look too old, despite the gray hair.

"indeed, my name is professor kakashi, nice to meet you can sit beside the blonde girl in the back." He mumbled from behind the book. I nodded, sitting beside the cheery girl.

"Hi, I'm Ino," she grinned, waving to me enthusiastically.

"And I'm Sakura," I shook her hand.  
"well nice to meet you, Sakura," she twirled a strand of her long hair. "I hope you won't get offended when I ask you this, but is your hair natural?" she observed my pink locks.

"yeah," I laughed.

"oh that's pretty cool," she examined is with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"what is it?" I stuttered, bewildered by her intense stare.

"I want to mess with your hair," she mumbled under her breath.

"what!" I cried out.

"it's such a waste though! You have unusual hair and you just throw it in a careless bun," she whined.

"for your information, I prefer it like this," I pursued my lips.

"ugh," she whined. "I'm still saying it's a waste," she shrugged.

"what's up with the teacher, how come he hasn't started teaching yet?" I asked.

"oh that's because his assistant isn't here yet," she commented, "he only works after she gets here and chew him out." She laughed. "so we pretty much just need to read." I nodded.

"sounds good to me. I have some other work I need to do anyway." I pulled out my anatomy work, beginning on the packet immediately. Throughout the class I mainly just talking to Ino and worked on my other classes homework. As soon as class was over we walked out still talking. I noticed Shikimaru heading towards us. "oh hey there Shikamaru, need something from the teacher?" I asked.

"yeah, he hasn't returned my paper yet. How troublesome, oh hey there Ino," he waved, walking past us. I looked back at Ino, about to talk about art only to see her frozen.

"is everything ok?" I asked.

"y-you know him?" she blushed.

"yeah, I met him a lunch, why?" her blush darkened.

"no reason," she mumbled. "I have to get to my other class now. I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled, running away.

"well that was suspicious," I sighed, deciding it was best to simply ignore it for now. "hey Hinata," I waved at the shy girl.

"oh hey there s-sakura. You can sit with me, there aren't any assigned seats in this class," she explained.

"cool," I cheered, propping myself beside her and pulling out a little Debbie.

"you're still hungry, even after such a large lunch?" Hinata gaped.

"I'm always hungry!" I laughed out, biting into the sweet pastry happily. "so tell me, what goals do you have in mind for the future?"

"w-well, I hope to be a chef," she blushed. "pretty dumb, huh?"

"no, that sounds like a reasonable job. It might be hard to move up though," I grinned, "I plan to be a doctor." I cheered.

"what a honest profession," she giggled.

"I guess you could say that," I grinned. Later on I stood up to introduce myself and left school with all the people I had encountered phone numbers. All except Sasuke, I didn't really care for his. I considered it a good day.

_It might be troublesome to have friends, but it sure is nice._

_**Just enjoy yourself and-is that a job wanted sign?**_

I looked up to see a medium sized restaurant with a help wanted sign on it. I entered immediately. "hello, I saw you guys were hiring?" I peered around the cute shop. Just then a small woman popped her head out of a curtain.

"oh, yeah, we are. Are you looking for a job?" she asked. Her eyes were a odd red and her hair a long curly brown.

"Yes, I am actually. What are your job qualifications?" I asked.

"Well we're looking for a waitress currently, but in case there aren't many employees here, we might need you to go on cooking on cashier duty. So all in all you need to be pretty well round." She smiled.

"well I'm great with people, I'm a great cook, and I'm in advanced analysis so I don't think I'll have a problem working at the cashier. I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way," I shook her hand gratefully.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Kurenai, I'm the owner of the shop." She pushed back a strand of her hair. "we usually don't need to many workers, but two just quit. They got hitched and moved to Suna. I need more workers around also because," she pointed at her stomach, a small budge extruding it.

"You're pregnant?" I gasped, peering at the round bump with interest.

"haha yeah, it would appear so," she blushed.

"well I'd be more than happy to work for you," I nodded enthusiastically.

"The pay here is $7.50 a hour and there aren't many insurance benefits." She rubbed her stomach unconsciously. "but I'd like to test your skills if you'll let me."

"I'm fine with that. It's better than the regular forms and auditions." I laughed.

"okay, I'd like to see how you'll do today. I can't pay you, but I wanna see if you can actually work here." She pointed to the back of the shop. "behind those curtains is the bathrooms and the changing room. You can find a uniform in there, I just hope that there's one that will fit you," she smiled kindly. I bowed to her in respect and went to the back to find the uniform. It reminded me of that of a butler. A button up white shirt with a black bow tie and a black vest along with long black pants. It was actually quite comfortable, I too, was surprised to find one that fit so well.

_**It's just your luck that on the second day here you find a possible job**_

_What can I say? Luck is a gift I enjoy._

I found a menu lying near a opened locker and glanced over it.

_**It looks like the menu from the restaurant, go ahead and use that creepy power of yours and memorize it!**_

_Don't rush me, I'm trying, let me read over it once more._

I stepped out of the curtain to see that the shop had already accumulated three new customers.

"what would you like me to do?" I asked, looking at the woman who was seating the customers.

"well I need to get to the back, I'm the head chef after all. But all you need to do is take everyone's orders. In the end of the day, if I think you have potential, i'll hire you and introduce you to the rest of the staff. You don't need to worry about seating people though, my other worker, Rock Lee, has that under control." She handed me a small notepad. "oh wait, I just realized you're not even familiar with our menu." She smacked her forehead in exhaustion.

"oh that? Don't worry about that, I noticed on in the changing room and memorized it already." I grinned.

"hm, well let's see how well that memory of yours will suit you," she waved goodbye as she went through a curtain on the opposite wall of those that led to the bathroom and changing room. Through a small window where the food would lay, I saw her begin to cook someone's order. I turned around at the three tables with customers at it and began to work.

All in all it was pretty simple on my part. I had worked as a waitress before so it wasn't hard to deal with the needy customers. "thank you, have a nice day." I smiled, waving goodbye to a couple.

"Hey sweetie, can you come take my order now?" A college kid asked. He was at a booth with two other men his age. I nodded.

"What would you guys like to order?" I asked sweetly. One of them grinned.

"Oh I think I'll take the fried noodles, some rolls on the side, and as a extra, your number," he grinned. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, and what would the rest of you guys like?" I ignored the last comment. All of them responded with 'I'll take what he got'. I nodded. "okay then, three fried noodles, and three bolls of rolls are on their way." I began to walk away until one of them grabbed my arm. "yes? Did you want something else?" I asked, grinding my teeth slightly as to refrain from smacking him.

"You almost forgot, I haven't got your number. But I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." He slurred lecherously.

"excuse me sir, but I have to work." I **gently** pried his hand from my wrist, leaving to take their order to the chef. "Um excuse me, Kurenai." I called through the opening.

"what is it hun?" I heard back.

"there's a couple of college kids trying to mess around with me, do you have any rules on how I should treat them?" I asked.

"oh no, don't tell me it's three college kids. One has blue hair, and the other two are twins with grey spiky hair." I recalled their order.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, curious of why she had responded like so.

"They usually try to hit on my waitresses, don't mind them. Just give them their order and if they try to push themselves on to you forcefully, you can use whatever means to kick them out." I laughed.  
"that sounds good to me, thank you." I grabbed the orders, carrying it back to the troublesome characters. "here you guys go, please enjoy your meal." They didn't comment back, and instead, dug into their food like a pack of hungry wolves. I went to take a couple more orders, returning when one of them waved the bill around. "Okay thank you for eating here. Did any of you guys want carry out?"

"only if we can carry **you** out." I twitched at his lame pickup line.

"ahahaha," my laugh as fake as the smile I was giving them, "so nothing. Okay thank you, bye-bye." I moved to walk away once more.

"wait! Come one, I'm a guy, you're a girl, why don't we just ditch this place and go do something more fun?"

"sorry Blondie, but I'm on the clock here." I sighed, flicking his hand off my wrist.

"what's with the cold shoulder?" another whined.

"listen, I have other customers to attend to, but thank you for coming," I walking away after flashing them a deadly glare. They seemed to get my point a left peacefully. At the end of the day Kurenai was more than pleased with me and was happy to give me job.

"I think you'll be a great addition to the family!" she grinned. "let me introduce you to everyone who works here now. Rock Lee is mainly in charge of sitting people, he has the same shift as you. I work in the back as the head chef. We usually have to work together to clean up, but I've been meaning to find someone for that."

"well my friend, Mary, would be good at the job. She's shy with strangers so it's hard for her to find a job or meet new people, and she's decent at cooking. But she is always cleaning. It would be the perfect job for her," I grinned.

"hm, well let me meet Mary and I'll decide if she can work here."

"unlike me though, she could probably work full time, she shouldn't just do nothing at home." I sighed.

"haha okay, sounds good to me. Oh, and another girl who has the same shift as you is Hinata. She's another cook." I gasped.

"Hinata?" I muffled the shock in my voice.

"yeah, she's shy with people too so she isn't too good as a waitress. There's other people who work here of course, but they have different shift." She handed me a paper. "Here's the hours I'd need you to work for me. All in all they're pretty much the same as Hinata. She's still in high school so she can't work too many hours unlike rock lee. He likes to work non stop, he's a mad man." She laughed.

"well thank you for giving me the job," I nodded.

"it's nothing, I'm just glad I was able to fill a position so quickly. You can go home now if you want. Here, I cooked you up something for today, I accidentally made too much anyway." She handed me a take out box. I thanked her and walked home with a small spring in my step.

"Mary, I'm home!" I yelled out, closing and locking the door behind me.  
"Sakuraaaaa!" she cried, jumping on me roughly, almost knocking the food out of my hands.  
"Jeez! What is it?" I yelled out in surprise.

"Where were you? I was so worried," she cried.

"sorry, I found a job. Oh, and I think I found one for you too, a restaurant needs a dishwasher, so I figured it would be perfect for you." She smiled at me.

"thank you, I'm glad to know you didn't get injured."

"pfft, who do you think I am?" I scoffed, handing her the box.

"what's this?"

"Dinner."

"how do you know I didn't already make some?" she yelled in protest. I rose a eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"really?" I scoffed sarcastically.

"okay, no." she pouted, shuffling into the dining room.

"so how was your day?" I asked, biting into some chicken. I looked up to see her blushing slightly.

"it was really good." She smiled, she was radiating joy, blinding my eyes from her far too innocent smile.

"my god! What happened to you? You're glowing!" I cried out.

"oh nothing." She giggled. Only to choke on her food as she saw my dark glare. "I met a guy at the store! Don't hurt meee," she cried, hiding behind a loaf of bread.

"no way, were you able to talk to him?" It was my turn to choke on my food.

"kind of, another guy was trying to push himself on me," my knuckles clenched, "and the man pushed him away glaring at him. He said 'stay away from my girlfriend before I hurt you.' After the guy ran off her apologized for saying I was his girlfriend. All I could do was nod though. He said that I shouldn't get into situations like that. I told him I was naturally shy around strangers, so I couldn't help it sometimes. And then he said, 'well you aren't being too shy with me, does this mean you no longer consider me a stranger?" she squealed at the memory as I spat my water out. "eww, Sakura that's gross!" she laughed as I wiped the drool from my lips.  
"I can't believe it, what was his name?" I asked. She froze.

"what?"

"what's his name?" I asked again.

"uhh," her eyes widened in shock. "I never asked him!" she screamed slamming her head against the wall.

"woah nessy, calm down!" I exclaimed, pulling her back into reality.

"I told him mine though…" she sighed.

"well if it's meant to be then you may randomly meet him again. Fate is weird like that," I laughed, standing up. "Wanna help me work on my homework?"

And just like that another day had passed in this strange town. I couldn't help but replay the day within my head that night, wondering exactly what the future in this new school held for me.

Me- ta daaaaa, review! I'd like to hear your idea on the story. Also, I appreciate critiques. Not people who bash, I would like to know what you think I should do to make it a more enjoyable series!


	4. Chapter 3: Friendship

Me- now that I have effectively established her school schedule, the story will progress much faster! :D enjoy

* * *

It was the same schedule for me, wake up, go to school, go to work, go home, eat, shower, and sleep. It's been the same for a week now. Nothing unusual seemed to have happened, other than becoming closer friends with those around me. I mean, a few companions wouldn't hurt, right? But now it was a Saturday, and I hadn't established a clear schedule for the weekends, but I guess you don't really need one on these days. Me and Mary went to the park in the morning after sleeping in till 11, and Mary announced that she wanted to go back to school.  
"Oh? Why is that?" I asked, chewing on a sandwich I had made prior to the picnic.  
"Well I was thinking of becoming a teacher," she blushed. "I've always liked children and I went to college for awhile before dropping out." She sighed. "I just feel like I'm meant to do more than just cleaning at a restaurant." She looked at me in anticipation.  
"Okay, that sounds good to me. As long as you want it, I'll be there to support you." She squealed hugging me tightly.  
"That makes me so happy! I've already enrolled in a community college nearby!" I twitched.  
"So in other words, you didn't want my permission; you were going to do it whether I wanted you to or not." She gave me doe eyes. "That's good, means you're finally growing some back bone!" I pushed her shoulder lightly, the two of us laughing in good nature. Something vibrated against me thigh suddenly. I pulled out a green phone, peering at the moving creature oddly before opening it. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Sakura is that you?" The voice replied.  
"Yeah, is this deidera?" I recognized the voice immediately.  
"Mhm, I just called to remind you of our…day out together," I could practically HEAR the blush in his voice. I stopped mid breath.  
"Oh yeah, I remember." There was a short pause.  
"You forgot, didn't you?" I waved his comment off though.  
"No no, of course not, I just temporarily threw away the memory." I laughed nervously.  
"Sure you did. Whatever, so what's a good place to take a person on a date?" he asked.  
"There's no need to rush, just come and meet me at my place and I'll walk you through from there. Let's do it right now, while it's still in the afternoon. It's easier to show you things in the daytime after all." I concluded, giving him my address before hanging up.  
"What was that about?" Mary asked, pushing everything in a basket. She always did like the old fashioned stuff, and enjoyed to bring the basket, the blanket, and the food. The perfect picnic as she says.  
"A guy friend, I'm coaching him on how to act during a date. He and his girlfriend are going on one soon and he's too flustered." I laughed. "Let's go home now, I need to get dressed in something more appropriate," I looked at my slacky clothes.  
_**You probably won't get into anywhere with that on.  
**__Possibly, but it's best to reenact a date as best as I can._

My pink hair swayed as patted myself down, allowing my hair to fall gracefully to my shoulders. I heard a knock at the apartment door and called to Mary from across the small hall."Mary can you let him in for me?" I asked the older woman who nodded curtly at before opening the door for the blonde. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with black boots strapped up the pants leg. My formal top, a luminous red that complemented my odd hair. My silver locket gleamed in the light as I walked into the living room, the blonde sitting awkwardly on the couch.  
"Why do you look so nervous? The point of this is for to be able to be calm during your real date?" I asked, he glanced at me before smiling.  
"Sorry, but you look pretty good." He grinned.  
"thanks! That's probably a good thing to do, complement her because, who knows how long she took to get ready."  
"how long DID you take to get ready?" he asked.  
"well about 15 minutes, I'm pretty quick, it wasn't something I'd take time doing since you're not my boyfriend or anything. But if it was for someone I really liked, I'd most likely take something like a hour to get ready," I laughed. He nodded earnestly, his hand on his face as though he were concentrating.  
"okay, complement the girl, got it," he grinned.  
"so what is Jami like?" I asked, walking out of the door.  
"She's pretty childish and spazzes out a lot, she's a lot of fun," he smiled kindly, a light blush on his cheeks.  
"Well she'll probably like to go to a carnival or something. But first, take her out to get something to eat, probably a small café so you don't order something big. Because, if you go other places, it might be good that you eat little things here and there to add variety." I nodded as I spoke, silently agreeing with my words.  
"Okay," he nodded.  
"You should take her out around lunch time, get some lunch, go to the carnival so you guys can enjoy yourselves during the day time, and when it becomes night, go on a walk or something like that." I laughed. "Because I don't feel like going through all that, let's just go to the café, that's the most important part when you guys ought to get comfortable with one another. It's important that it happens early or else you'll just be too embarrassed the whole day." He laughed nervously.  
"Oh really?"  
"don't get nervous about it, just act natural when the time comes. Oh! There's a cute café, let's go in there," I chirped, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him in the small shop.  
"It looks like it's a bakery too," Deidera commented, staring at the cake hungrily.  
"Let's go ahead and get seated," we sat down together at a small seat near a window. There was a awkward silence for a minute until the waitress came.  
"What would you guys like?" she blushed as she looked at Deidera.  
"I'll take water," I commented, not one to like to drink too many drinks. Water was best for you anyways.  
"I'll take some coffee," Deidera grinned.  
"okay, is there, anything else you want," she smiled sweetly to him. I sighed; this wasn't going to go well.  
"Um, I don't think so, I don't know what to decide, what about you Sakura?" he looked up from the menu to me.  
"I don't think we're ready yet, thanks though," I waved the blushing girl off. I glared at Deidera. "Minus 5 points," he twitched.  
"What?"  
"I'm grading you and you earned 10 for complementing, and 5 for being dense." I sighed, writing it down on a small notepad of mine.  
"Why?" he whined.  
"Because, the girl was flirting with you, if I were Jami I'm sure I would've gotten a little ticked, you didn't do anything about it anyways." I sighed.  
"I didn't realize, so what am I supposed to do?" he asked.  
"Hm, I think the best is if you're being served by a girl who does the same thing to turn to your girlfriend and say, what would you like sweetie. And then tell her you love her, that should hopefully do it," I shrugged. I noticed the dark blush on his cheeks.  
"I don't know if I can say that," he blushed.  
"So you want your date to end in disaster?" I laughed inwardly at his conflicted stare. The waitress came back over with our drinks.  
"Are you guys ready to order," she smiled.  
"Yeah I'll take a ham sandwich," he hesitated, "what would you like sweetie?" he asked.  
"I'll take a chicken Panini sandwich," I smiled kindly at the upset waitress. He turned to me, suddenly.  
"i-I love you, Jami…" he looked down at his water, playing with it like a child. The waitress blushed.  
"You guys are a cute couple," she said dryly, walking away.  
"Heh, I knew that would work. Oh, and thanks for calling me Jami," I laughed at the still steaming man.  
"I just couldn't say someone else's name. so how did I do?" he looked hopefully at me.  
"Pretty good, I redeem your five points," I grinned, eating our sandwiches peacefully. "You should probably try to start a conversation, unless she's a talker." He nodded. "Well in that case just try to keep up." We walked around downtown where a lot of shops were. "I know we were supposed to be practicing your date, but I think you're already ready." I grinned. "it's okay to be a little shy with the one you like. So long as you don't spazz out and spill anything on her," I winked playfully.  
"Thank you for helping me so much. So what do you want to do now?" He asked.  
"You don't have anything to do?" I asked.  
"Nah, I would probably just go home and chill out," he shrugged. "Besides, you helped me so the least I can do is just hang out with you. Unless, I'm annoying?"  
"no!" I laughed," let's go over there," I pointed at a clothing store.  
"Oh no, don't tell me you're a shopper!" I raised a eyebrow at him.  
"Do I look like one?" he looked me over.  
"Now really, you look like a more relaxed type of person who occasionally likes to go out to buy clothes and stuff," he shrugged.  
"Correct, I figured since I'm out here I might as well check to see if there's anything that's my type," I walked into one of the stands opened with piles of clothing around. "hey Deidera! Look at this!" I grinned, holding up a large, green, off the shoulder top, with gold buttons running down the middle.  
"isn't it a bit big?" he asked, I shook my head 'no' though.  
"I usually prefer it if my clothes are a bit baggy, it's more comfortable and I get less eyes from the creeps," I shuddered at the though of wearing something well fitted and some guys looking me over. "Disgusting," I mumbled, grabbing more clothing. We ended up leaving the store with two bags in my hand. "Wow, I haven't gotten like that since, freshmen year," I laughed at the memory. Me and Mary were out shopping at a new mall and I couldn't stop myself.  
"well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, un," he grinned. Coughing lightly at the end of his sentence.  
"lets go over there!" I pointed at the paint ball store.  
"You're in to that?" he asked, wide eyed.  
"so I'm a bit of a tomboy, sue me," I growled.  
"yeah, a FIESTY tomboy, those are the worst," he laughed. "we ought to go out together, there's a lot of paintball wars." My ears perked.  
"Paintball wars, where at?" I asked, I usually only practiced by myself, not having too many friends who liked paintball and Mary was too afraid to even hold one.  
"There's a paintball zone near the edge of the town, about once a month they'll hold a battle. You should come with me, it's a lot of fun." I nodded.  
"that sounds pretty awesome, I'd love to!" I smiled, my chest feeling warm.

_What's this?_

_**It's the joy of having friends, pretty nice, huh?**_

_Actually, yeah. I think I actually enjoy it._

We walked through a rock pathway, a familiar man up ahead of me.

_Who's that?_

_**It looks like the guy from our class, Sasuke I think.**_

_Oh, great._

I thought sarcastically looking at the man with a small smile on his face as he grabbed some bags from the woman beside him. It was a middle aged woman with short bangs pushed away from her face and long jet black hair. Her face was shaped like a oval as though crafted delicately and with care. To say she was beautiful was beyond a understatement. Sasuke looked up to see me, he looked at Deidera, and then back at me curiously.  
"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked coolly. I rose a eyebrow.  
"what does it look like? I'm shopping, why what are YOU doing here?" I returned.  
"I'm here with my mother," he shrugged. I eyed the woman.  
"wow, up close you're even more pretty," I blurted, not caring that I just spoke my mind. To the stranger. She blushed slightly.  
"t-thank you," She smiled kindly.  
_Wow, Sasuke sure is lucky to have a mom like this.  
__**That's the nice woman who sent us the basket of food, it sure did taste good  
**_"I'm just stating the truth. I wanted to tell you personally, but thank you for the basket. My roommate and I enjoyed it a lot." She smiled.  
"I'm so glad, I wasn't sure what you guys would like, so I just ended up sending a bunch of things. I wanted to welcome you, but I had a short trip to go on. I just returned today, actually," I nodded, her voice was very sweet that you knew immediately that she was a mother.  
"That's good, did you have a nice trip?"  
"Yes, I went to see my parents, they are surprisingly very healthy. I'm sorry, did we interrupt you're date?" She asked, looking at the two of us startled.  
"Who'd go on a date with her?" Sasuke scoffed, receiving a glare from his mother.  
"No we're just hanging out together." I grinned.  
"really? Do you want to join us? We're about to go get something to eat." She offered.  
"no thanks, me and Deidera just went out to eat actually, we were just out shopping to burn it off," I joked.  
"Sure does sound like a date to me," Sasuke mumbled.  
"But I just said that it wasn't," I growled, glaring at him.  
"Oh, so then you were lying?" He asked.  
"No, I wasn't lying, I was telling the truth. Is it **that** uncommon to simply go get something to eat with some friends?" I rebutted.  
"Not if that friend is a girl, which, he isn't."  
"So? Most of my friends are almost always guys, I doubt it will matter if we just hang out. Besides, he has a girlfriend." I roared.  
"Okay, fine. I was just joking, no need to get into defense mode." He shrugged. I exploded on the inside.  
_And WHO'S fault is it that I got into defense mode? Ugh, I hate this guy! How can he have such a nice mother and turn out like…like THIS?_

I stomped my feet as I turned away from him and towards his mother.  
"well I'm sorry to be so sudden, but we were just about to leave, I want to get home to meet with my roommate."  
"Is your roommate a guy too?" Sasuke raised a eyebrow.  
"No," I grit my teeth, "her name is Mary. Wait." I stopped. "What does it matter," I rose my nose, sniffing him.  
"what are you-? What are you doing?" he stuttered, his face flushing.  
"I think I smell, jealousy?" I smirked. He turned away from me.  
"As if! Don't go getting your hopes up, as if I would get jealous over some girl like you."  
"Hey." Deidera growled, "There's no need to be rude. Thank you for your time, but we really need to be leaving now." He grabbed my arm, dragging me away.  
"what was that about?" I asked as soon as we were away from their hearing distance.  
"I didn't like him insulting my friend." He shrugged, grinning at me.  
"Thanks," I laughed, ruffling his hair.  
"Hey!" he whined, trying to fix his long blond locks. "it takes forever to deal with this hair!"  
I laughed at him, "whatever, I'll see you later, my apartment is this way." I pointed down a street. He thanked me before waving me off with a grin. I passed a nice house down the street, noticing a familiar bundle of messy blonde hair. "Naruto?" I hesitated. The person turned around, and blue eyes clashed with green ones.  
"Sakura? What are you doing over here?" he laughed, running towards me. "do you live nearby?" he asked. I nodded at him.  
"Yeah, you just go down this street, take a right and go to the end of the street and there's a apartment complex. I live there," I grinned, looking behind him to see his house. "Nice house, I didn't know you lived so close."  
"yeah, my family lives here with me, I'd invite you in but they're not here right now," he shrugged. "my father is the mayor of the city so he's usually pretty busy."

"Woah, they mayor?" I gaped.  
"Yeah! One day, I'm going to become the greatest mayor that Konoha's ever seen! Believe it!" I laughed at him.  
"Okay, I believe you. You certainly have the right attitude, you have my vote," I winked.  
"Thanks Sakura. I'll see you later; I have to take my little brother, konohamaru, to the park. He kept asking and all," he laughed. I hung out with the two of them at the park for awhile before deciding that it was late enough and decided to walk home.  
I began walking down the street toward my house, only to see Sasuke standing in front of the apartment complexes.  
_Oh crap, what should I do? Should I just walk past him, but what if he tries to talk to me?  
__**Just go! You're going to have to deal with him for the rest of this year, what's one more conversation going to do? **_  
I let out a deep sigh, approaching the black haired boy.  
"oh there you are Sakura, I was waiting for you," he turned to me.  
"What? Didn't insult me enough?" I said, sarcasm dripping off my words.  
"No, I mean yes, I mean—I didn't mean to be so rude. I came here to apologize," he sighed.  
"did your mom make you?" I rose a eyebrow, so he's a momma's boy.  
"no, I came here on my own accord. I don't know what came over me, I'm never that rude to girls, the words just came out without me knowing. So…sorry," he pushed his hand out towards me. I looked at it oddly for a minute before grinning and taking it into my own. I shook it gently.  
"it's fine, apology accepted. Did you," I blushed, "did you want to come in? I was about to make dinner anyway." He thought for a second.  
"Sure, I'll just call my mother and tell her that I won't be home tonight. Besides, she wanted to go out to eat with my father." He followed me up the stairs and into the apartment.  
"Mary? I'm home!" I called. Meeting up with the blushing girl.  
"hey, Sakura! I went out to get some food for dinner, and guess who I met!" she cheered.  
"that one guy?" I asked.  
"Yes?" she stopped, "how did you know?"  
"Lucky guess," I shrugged. "so did you get his name?" I asked.  
"Yes it's-," she looked behind me. "Who's this?" she asked, looking him over. I cleared my throat.  
"This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Mary, my roommate." I introduced the two. "I invited him to dinner with us," I shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "You can sit down if you want, it may take awhile though." I turned the stove on as Sasuke walked in.  
"If you don't mind, I'd rather help than wait," I rose a eyebrow.  
"Are you sure cooking isn't too unmasculine for you?" I laughed as he blushed.  
"No! it doesn't really matter anyway, I just have to keep up appearances at school, I'm the son of the chief of police, I don't want to embarrass my father," he pursued his lips.  
_Maybe I judged him wrong?  
_"besides, if it's just you, I don't really care. I don't need to keep up appearances in front of you," he shrugged, rinsing off the lettuce. I twitched.  
_Maybe not. I can't tell if that was a insult or a complement._  
I shook my head. "Whatever, go ahead and work on the salad, I'm going to make the pasta," I put the spaghetti in as the water boiled. Throwing in spices.  
"Sakura!" I heard a voice call, I turned around to see Mary all dressed up.  
"why are you all dressed up?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry, but the guy I told you about asked me out just now. I hope you don't mind," she whined. I sighed.  
"I guess not, Sasuke, do you mind if she leaves?" I asked, he shook his head 'no'. "go ahead and go." I received a happy hug from Mary before she disappeared. "I guess you're going to leave now. I don't want to make it too awkward for you."  
"what are you talking about? I can't let a girl eat at home alone, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay. Besides, I'm curious if such a unfeminine woman can cook well," he laughed as I swung the spatula at him.  
"What was that?" I growled.  
"Nothing nothing, I was kidding!" he laughed loudly. I blushed slightly, his laugh didn't sound forced like it usually was at school with the kids I didn't know. He sounded so happy I couldn't help but blush at the fact.  
"Fine, watch it, next comment and I'll actually hit you," I mumbled, turning away from him to hide my blush, stirring the steamy sauce. I was blushing because of all the heat, that's all. I set the table, setting the food on the plates. "hurry up and wash your hands!" I called. I waited for a couple of minutes.  
_What's taking him so long?_  
I got up, walking down the hallway. "Sasuke?" I looked at the door to my room, opened slightly. I found him looking at a framed photo by my bed, it was a picture of my family and I when they were still alive. "What are you doing in here?" I coughed, a light blush on my cheeks.  
"you're-"he started, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know which room was the bathroom and walked in here. I got curious and looked around, I apologize if I disturbed your personal area," he walked past me.  
"It's fine," I said unsurely, wondering what the change of heart was. He wasn't joking around and saying something like 'my room wasn't femine enough'. But he was actually acting like a gentleman, it was weird nonetheless. "Whatever, let's just dig in!" I cheered, slurping the spaghetti. He simply sat there though, looking at me as though he had just seen a ghost. "umm, is something wrong with my cooking? If it tastes weird, it was probably because you were trying to put that weird spice in, no one like it by the way," I laughed. He smiled kindly, startling me.  
_I didn't know he had such a nice smile…_

"Woah, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing, the food's pretty good, for someone like you," he grinned. I would usually hit him, but I was just relieved he was acting normal again.  
"Shut up or I won't let you eat it," I mumbled. We began to talk about school and our classes. "Do you play paintball?" I asked in between bites.  
"Hm? Yeah, I'm pretty good too. Why, are you challenging me?" he grinned.  
"No, just wondering if you know about the paintball wars. And you have some sauce on your cheek," I smirked, his grin turning into a scowl as he wiped his cheek mercilessly.  
"Shut up," he mumbled.  
"Other side," I snickered at the sight.  
"Did I get it?" he asked, I only laughed at him. "Fine, if you're only going to laugh, then you get it!" he huffed.  
"You're such a child," I snickered, standing up in front of him, I wiped it off slowly. His skin was surprisingly soft though. And we stared into one another's eyes for awhile. "Um, sorry." I mumbled, finally getting a hold of my sanity.  
"it's fine." He blushed. He looked at his watch. "I have to go now. My parents me wanted me home soon anyway." He grinned. "thanks for dinner, it was pretty good!" he laughed walking away. I set my hand on my hip, leaning on my leg slightly.  
"only pretty good? Please, it was wonderful!" I laughed, shutting the door behind me. I cleaned up the mess, glancing at the clock, it was already 8:30, what was taking Mary so long? I walked into my room, looking at the photo lying on my bed. "what was that about?" I asked myself quietly, pushing it away from me. I left to take a shower and returned to see it still lying face down. I picked it up once more.  
_**Sakura, just put it away, there's no need to remember the past.  
**__That may be so, but I can't help but feel like there's something I need to know. A piece of the puzzle is still missing, but I can't figure out what it is.  
__**There's no need to be talking all cryptic, just put the picture away.  
**_I complied with my thoughts, and set it in one of my drawers. Right before I was about to go to bed, I heard my door open.  
"who is?" I sighed, already knowing the sound of those feet anyway.  
"Mary of course! I had such a good time, I didn't stutter at all!" she giggled. I could tell by the way she said it that she was blushing with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"well you can tell me about it tomorrow, go to bed," I closed my eyes, only to snap them back open when I felt a large lump jump on my bed.  
"no way! I'm too excited to go to bed! I think that he might be the one!" she squealed.  
"Nonsense, 'the one' was a idea the government came up with to keep you dreamy girls reproducing in order to rake in more tax money." I rolled over to see her. "Now go to bed, it's already 11, you can tell me what took you so long to get home tomorrow." She pouted.  
"Fine, I'll go to bed," she walked out and I heard a loud shuffling and she came back in her pjs. "Can I…Can I sleep with you tonight?" she pushed her fingers together shyly.  
"Sure, just don't hog all the covers," I laughed, making room for her in my large bed.  
"I never hog the covers!" she scoffed, a look of pure bewilderedness on her face.  
"yeah yeah, good night, sleep tight," I recited.  
"and don't let the bed bugs bite," she laughed at our childishness, curling into my side before drifting off to sleep.

And just like that, another day had passed, a week went by before I even noticed it and then another and another until I realized I had been living in this town for a grand total of one month. What was to become of this life, only time could tell.

* * *

Me: another chapter done and gone just like that, now's it's been a month and she's getting settled into this new lifestyle! Don't forget to review, it makes my day! :D


	5. Chapter 4: A new lifestyle

me- hi! i hope you'll enjoy my story! :D

_Thinking_

**_Inner thinking_**

**Past**

* * *

I walked to school, receiving a loud welcoming.

"Sakura! We're over here!" it cheered loudly.

"Naruto! Shut up! You're disturbing the friggin peace!" I roared back, meeting up with the group of friends I had acquired recently.

"Jeez, you're one to be talking about 'disturbing the friggin peace'," Sasuke whined, picking at his ears. I looked at him oddly. Ever since the dinner, he had been a lot kinder towards me. I didn't quite get it, but I most definitely didn't object to getting rid of one less enemy. That still didn't mean that he didn't annoy me from time to time though.

"Oh can it Sasuke," I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "So Hinata, how have you been lately?" I asked, turning to the blushing girl. It was odd to have her work with me, but she had begged me not to tell anybody about her secret job. She smiled at me.

"I've been well, thank you. Did you finish our homework?" I grinned at her.

"Of course I did!" I laughed, noticing a certain tall boy with long blonde hair. "Hey Deidera!" I called, waving him over to our 'group circle'.

"What's up Sakura?" he asked.

"Well for one, I forgot to ask you how your date was," I laughed.

"Sakura." he started.

"What is it?" I turned my head in confusion.

"That was about two or three weeks ago," he sighed. Everyone shook their head at me in disappointment.

"What, why are you guys shaking your heads? It's not my fault I'm forgetful!" I roared, my face turning as ripe as a cherry.

"well it went really well actually. I have to thank you for all your help," he grinned.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask when that paintball war is going down, I've been wanting to go for some time now." I laughed.

"Oh, it's actually this Saturday," he thought aloud.

"Hm, can you sign me up?" I begged.

"Of course, but I'm not going to be going to it this weekend," he blushed, "I have...other plans..."

"We understand, but Sakura, Sasuke and I usually go to it, you can be on our team if you want," Naruto offered.

"For real!" I gaped.

"of course! I tried to get Hinata to go but..." we all looked at the girl as her eyes widened in fear.

"Such terrible memories," she muttered, shaking her head.

"But it didn't go over that well," Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing her back soothingly. "but it'll be pretty good to have a girl playing. Not many do."

"Awesome, so this Friday!" I grinned as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later! come on idiots, let's go," I pulled Naruto and Sasuke with me.

"Oh, welcome back Sakura, Sasuke, and of course, Naruto," Kabuto greeted. "By the way Sakura, I have to say, your grades are remarkable for someone who just moved here a month ago," Kabuto complimented.

"Thank you, it was always my best subject anyway," I blushed, rubbing the back of my head shyly.

"Yeah, she's a remarkable woman. Come on Sakura, lets get to our seats before the bell rings." Sasuke pushed me forward, and away from the young teacher.

I looked at him peculiarly. "what?" he coughed, sitting down in his seat beside the already snoozing blonde.

"Nothing, it's just you're acting a little odd," I laughed, "what was with that?"

"No reason, I just got this strange feeling that I wanted to get you away from him. Sorry, I guess I overreacted." I'd make a joke, but he had such a look of confusion and it looked like he was having a inner battle, that I simply couldn't bring myself to tease him.

"Okay then. Now, pay attention." I brought my pencil under my chin as I began to ponder about the weekend.

_What do you think it's going to be like?_

_**I don't know, but you should bring all your heavy gear, hell, bring your grenades, it may get dirty**_

_Good, that's the way I like it._

_**How dirty, you know, that's what she said.**_

_Shut up you pervert, I'll see if I can find my gear when i get home. Grandpa shipped it over when we moved in but the box should still be under the bed_

"Sakura?" I snapped my head up, as though I had just been awaken from a dream, which, in a sense, I had been.

"Yes?" I called out unsurely, eyeing the teacher.

"Can you answer the question on the board please?" he asked kindly, a look of apology on his face. As though he was apologizing for waking me.

"Will you cite it for me?" I asked, my eyes still blurry from waking up.

"Of course, what is the name for the portion of the two maxillary bones and the mandible that contain the alveoli for the teeth?" Everyone in the class looked confused or startled by his question.

"That would be the alveolar process," I shrugged, laying my head on my arms.

"That's correct, thank you," Kabuto nodded, everyone turned to me with a shocked expression.

"What is it this time? Listen to the teacher, you may figure it out too," I sighed, closing my eyes once again.

"Hey Sakura! How did you know that?" Naruto asked, wiping the drool from his face.

"Because I'm smart like that," I stuck my tongue out at him. "So sue me," I yawned.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Sasuke asked, his attention back on me.

"Not that much, I was up all night working on homework and college application," I sighed.

"wow, you're ahead of the game!" Naruto complimented.

"I guess you could say that," I shrugged, pulling food from my pocket. I was interrupted mid-bite when the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go," Sasuke motioned for me to follow him. I twitched, moving past him.

"Me first," I grinned.

"Smart ass," Sasuke mumbled.

"And don't you forget it," I winked, entering my math class with Sasuke behind me. "Yo! Deidera, how's it hanging?" I greeted.

"Pretty good, but I couldn't figure out the last question on yesterdays homework," he pouted.

"Simple," I began to explain it to him.

"Now I get it...Jeez Sakura, you should be a college professor or something," he laughed.

"No thanks, if anything, I'm becoming a doctor," I grinned.

"Wow, was that your parents choice or yours?" he joked, his comment making me flinch slightly.

"Mine," I returned, a stern look on my face.

"Oh sorry, did I hit a bad nerve?" he asked, a apologetic look on his face, I'd seen enough of those in my life time.

"No, don't worry about it," I smiled slightly, opening up my math book.

"Okay class, listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself," Chiyo, our math teacher cleared her throat to get our attention, "there will be a large analysis project that will make up a quarter of your grade for this semester. I have already paired all of you up so don't go fussing over that." Her last comment caught my attention, who would I be paired up with? "It's a statistical analysis project so you can choose whatever you want to do as long as there's plenty of data to present to the class. You must record what you see and figure out the pattern of whatever you're doing. I don't want some crappy project so choose wisely." She nodded sternly. "Now get in your groups when I call your name, lets start with the first pairing, shall we? Sakura and Sasuke, you'll be working together." I twitched.

_W-what did she just say? Me and Sasuke may be getting along but I'm really controlling when it comes down to projects like this. He'll only get in my away._

_**Just give him a chance, don't go and jump to conclusions so quickly.**_

"Okay good, now that we've set all of your partners, go ahead and meet up with one another and discuss what you're going to do." She waved her hand carelessly as she sat back at her desk.

"Sakura, do you have a idea on what to do?" Sasuke asked, sitting beside me.  
"Oh? Of course, we could go to a kindergarden and record their behavior, I already have it all figured out." I explained.

_If he disagrees, I don't know how I'll react!_

_**Calm down!**_

"That sounds good to me, you seem like the take charge kind of girl so I won't object," he shrugged, writing the idea down. I looked at him startled.

_But he seemed like the take charge person too, I was almost sure that there would have been a conflict with our personalities._

_**Told ya there was nothing to worry about.**_

_Don't get too full of yourself yet!_

"That would work really well actually, as long as we can get the kindergarten's permission to study them."

"Yeah, we should check afterschool," I smacked my forehead. "crap!"

"what is it?"

"I have work afterschool," I sighed.

"that's fine, I'll do it myself." I rose a eyebrow, that was unexpected.

"Okay, thank you then," I smiled, grateful that I didn't have to take care of everything. The bell rang, ending all further talk about the projects within the room. "now then, what should I have for lunch?" I murmured to myself.

"How about me?" Sasuke winked, causing a light blush on my cheeks.

"W-what?" I exclaimed, stepping away from him.

"Oh don't act like that, I was only joking," he laughed. I puffed my cheeks out in anger, glaring at him as my cheeks turned a dark pink…out of anger…of course.  
"It's wasn't funny, just weird you creep," I yelled, running away from him and out of the assembly of people rushing for the lunch lines.

"You just lost you spot!" Sasuke yelled after me.

"Don't care, I'm not eating school lunch today anyway!" I returned. Sitting down beside Hinata I stuck my hands out as though to receive something.

"That's right, here you go Sakura," Hinata said kindly, handing me a boxed lunch.

"yes! A boxed lunch from my sweet! This is what I always wanted," I giggled gleefully as I ripped the lid open to see a beautiful sight. There were four compartments of the box. One, had a pasta decorated with a blend of cheeses. Another held carrots and apples in the shape of bunny ears. The third had a Panini that looked like it was just grilled with ham, lettuce, tomato, and cheese inside, with lettuce beside it that looked like it was mainly there for decoration. And that last made my eyes water, it was a crème Brule with raspberries and blueberries scattered on top of it. "oh. My. Goodness. Gracious." I gaped. "please marry me," I turned to Hinata, getting down on one knee.

"hey! What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Naruto yelled, running over to us with his food.

"asking her to marry me of course, what else?" I replied as though it was no big deal.

"She's MY girlfriend!" He returned, gaping at the two of us. "Hinata?" He whined, giving her puppy dog eyes. Even I would have fallen for them. But I decided to keep our little act going. I winked at Hinata, whispering only loud enough for her to hear, my lips barely moving.

"Just go for it for now," although she looked reluctant, she nodded slowly. "she no longer loves you Naruto! She's found…a more manly person. Someone who can truly support her," I laughed deeply, pretending to act more 'manly' as I had said it.

"what are you talking about? You're a girl!" Naruto said.

"Nonsense, that shouldn't matter. We didn't want to tell you, but the moment that I met her, I had fallen in love with her!" I explained, dramatic music somehow playing in the background. I turned to see Sasuke covering his mouth as he held up his phone, playing the moving music.

"No. This can't be true! Can it, Hinata?" Naruto turned his attention to his girlfriend. She looked startled my his sad expression but I knew she was going to go along with me.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, covering her face. Naruto looked like a stranded puppy suddenly.

"No way." He mumbled. "no!" he yelled, pulling her away from me and throwing her on his shoulder, running away from the lunch room.

"wait. What just happened?" I looked at the spot the two had just been standing at.

"Did he actually believe it?" Sasuke snickered. "but being him, he just might have." The two of us broke out laughing. "that was amazing," he smirked.

"I know I am. I mean…yeah, it was wasn't it," I laughed.

"Smart ass." He mumbled.

"I thought we went over this already?" I laughed, digging into the food Hinata had prepared for me. "mmm, so good! I'd definitely buy from her restaurant."

"what was that?" Sasuke asked.

"nothing!" I replied, digging into the food once again. He stared at me suspiciously but after I simply continued to gouge the food down, he sighed and continued to eat as well. It's best if he just simply gave up when it came down to me after all. "So what time should we meet this weekend?" I asked. Shikimaru looked up.  
"we usually meet at 9 a.m, just so you know, I'm the strategist in the team," he waved at me lazily.

"Sounds good. I'm usually good in hiding so it's easy for me to sneak up on people." I shrugged.  
"Sasuke and Naruto are the type to run and attack, although Sasuke will usually contemplate what to do, Naruto just charges in." Shikimaru sighed as he thought about his careless friend.

"Yeah, that sounds like him," I laughed.

"What sounds like me?" Naruto chirped, approaching the table from behind Shikimaru, Hinata's hand entangled in his own. I grinned at Hinata.  
"Nice show, huh wife?" I laughed as Naruto twitched ever so slightly.

"T-thank you," she blushed, hiding into Naruto's bright orange jacket.

"Hey Sakura!" my ears perked at the sound of my name.

"huh?" I turned to see a girl with long blonde hair run towards me. "oh hey Ino, what's up?" I grinned.

"What was the homework!" She roared, her face red in exhaustion.

"Um, we were just writing a page on our novels," I shrugged, patting her pat as I handed her a glass of water.

"oh that's it?" she let out a breathe of relief, that is, until she noticed Shikimaru looking at her with a peculiar gaze. "uhh," her face turned a light pink. "h-hi Shikimaru," she began to twirl of a strand of her long blonde hair nervously. I rose a eyebrow.

_Oh, now I get it, so that's why she was acting so odd that one day._

_**Really? It was pretty obvious, you're pretty oblivious when comes to love.**_

I twitched at the comment. "Hey Ino," I called, her head snapped up and her gaze met mine. "why don't you go ahead and eat lunch with us, it's almost over anyway," I shrugged, pulling a seat out for her. She nodded.

"Sure, thanks," she turned to Shikimaru. "So, how are you today?" She asked oddly, a slight pitch in her voice. He let out a exaggerated sigh.

"Troublesome as usual, I'd perfer to just watch the clouds roll by." She nodded at his comment.

"I feel the same way, you know, if you want, I got ahold of the keys to the roof. We can ditch the next two classes and go to the roof if you want?" I looked down at her to see her legs brushing up against one another, her feet twisting into one another. A small smile appeared on Shikimaru's face, shocking everyone at the table.

"I'd love to do that, do you wanna go right now, the sooner the better," he grinned, standing up. Ino jumped up with a large smile on her face.

"Of course, lets go!" She ran over to him, grabbing ahold of his arm and dragging him away from us. You could hear a faint, 'slow down you troublesome woman' and a loud smacking sound.

"I guess that means I'll be taking down notes for her," I laughed. School went by in a flash, and the next thing I knew, I was working in the shop, serving a number of customers until I went on break. I walked to the back where Hinata was working. "hey Hina-chan," I giggled at her reaction at the nickname, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and a large blush appeared on her cheeks as she knocked down a bowl of cabbage.

"S-Sakura! You surprised me!" She let out a breath of relief.

"Haha my bad, my bad," I held my hands up in retreat. "If you're not too busy, do you wanna cook me something? I'm starving," I held my poor stomach, cradling the growling object. "aren't you?" I baby talked my stomach, receiving a odd look.

"Of course, there's a dessert I just made, it's a strawberry shortcake, I was experimenting with different fillings and I wanna know what you think. Then I'll present it to the boss and see if she wants to add it to the menu," she flashing me a blinding smile. I shielded my eyes.

_She's too pure! My evilness is dying!_

_**Nah, you'll always be evil.**_

_Go eat a pumpkin._

I cleared my throat. "I'd love to try anything you make!" I laughed. "thanks for lunch by the way, you're definitely getting better, I can the difference in the crème Brule today," I grabbed the cake from the fridge. After biting into it, I was met by a sweet yet tart filling; it was a mixture of strawberries and raspberries. "Mmm, I like this a lot!"

"Thank you, I'm working hard!" she giggled.

"hey Hinata?" I turned to her, a serious look on my face for once.

"w-what is it? And why do you suddenly look so serious?" her eye twitched slightly, as she grabbed a whisk for protection.

"How come you don't want anyone to know about your job here?" I asked. She let out a sigh.

"That's it? I thought you were gonna attack me or something," she set the whisk down. "I come from a prestigious family, when I told them I wanted to become a chef, they were dead set against it. The only reason they were ok with me dating Naruto was because his father is the mayor. It's sickening. I hate all this rich and poor stuff, I just wanna do what I love. If anyone found out that I was working here, then I'd be ruined. My father said that if I tried to become a chef, he'd kick me out, he doesn't want anyone to shame the family name," she laughed dryly. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she thought about it. "it's just not fair, shouldn't your family be happy that you're going after something you desire? What about my happiness? I don't want to take over the family business." She sniffed. I pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, I'm sorry, don't cry." I rubbed her back soothingly. "If they find out, know that you can always stay with me," I grinned, pushing a strand of her hair back.

"Thank you, it's so suffocating to live in that house. It's like my happiness is like a flickering flame that my father keeps blowing out," she sighed. "sorry for the lame metaphor," she pushed away her tears.

"nah, I thought it was cute." I laughed. "now aren't you supposed to be working for your future?" I poked her. She erupted in laughter. "no way? You're ticklish?" I smirked devilishly.

"no! No I'm not!" She cried throwing some sugar at me. "stay away!" she whined as I laughed at her.

"fine, but mark my words, I will tickle you one day. I think my breaks over, I'll see you soon," I put the empty dish in the sink, tying my hair back up.

* * *

The week went by as quickly as I can snap my fingers, and if you saw how fast I can do it, you'd be surprised. It was finally Saturday, and I found myself in a war zone, strapped down with weapons of all sorts. My hair was pulled back in my usual lazy bun, I had dark green cargo pants on, with numerous pockets stuffed with ammonition. I had on a tight black and white striped shirt, a vest stuffed with even more ammonition strapped over the shirt. My large combat boots gave off a dangerous warning to all who approached me with lecherous looks as I entered the arena. I had black smears painted on my cheeks to add to my look. I immediately noticed my group, due to a certain boys loud and obnoxious shouting/talking. "hey guys, has everyone already signed up?" I glanced at the boys. Shikimaru nodded.

"yeah, most groups are made up of 3-6 people, and we're each assigned a color. Today, we're the red team." He handed me a red bandana. "strap this to your arm so that we can recognize one another." I nodded, tying it immediately.

"Hey Sakura, how many guns do you have on you?" Sasuke glanced at me peculiarly. I had a large paintball gun strapped on my back, one in my hands.

"Quite a few," I grinned.

"I only see two," Naruto walked around me, looking me up.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," I laughed maniacally.

"You're pretty scary, you know that," Naruto twitched. I smirked.

"that's my best quality," I pushed my bangs back, arming myself. "So tell me about the terrain," my tone serious.

"Well, this is like a capture the flag game today. Each color is set around on the outskirts of the circle," he pulled out a map, showing me different colored dots surrounded in a circle. "Someone in each team has one medal or something that each team wants to gather. Whoever gets the most wins, and you have to make your way to the middle of the forest in order to submit it. For each person you kill, you need to take their bandana and then they tally them up to see who had the most kill shots." He pointed at his body. "your heart, stomach, head, and if a grenade hits you, it kills you. If you get shot in the arm or leg, it's 'wounded' and you can't use it. If you're shot about 6 or more times, no matter where, you're dead." He concluded.

"okay, I got it, thanks Sasuke, so let's go ahead and head to our spot," we walked out into the terrain. There were a lot of fake trees and rocks that could really be considered boulders with paint still remaining on them. I noticed that a lot of the trees were real. i could probably use that as an advantage. "So who is going to have the medal?" I asked. Looking at the boys once more.

"It's actually a scroll and," he glanced around, "Sasuke is going to be the one holding it. Since you're new we don't want you to have it, and I'm more of the strategist and Naruto can easily get killed," Shikimaru laughed lightly to himself.

"okay sounds good, so how was hanging out with Ino like?" I grinned as a light blush appeared on his face.

"It was fine," he sighed.

"that's it? Nothing…happened?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively and he blushed a even darker red.

"Shut up, troublesome woman," I smacked him against the head.

"Don't call me a woman." I pursued my lips.

"but that's what you are?"

"that's what YOU think!" I laughed maniacally as I ran ahead.

"What a odd girl," Shikimaru snickered. We got in our spot, a red banner above our heads as I loaded all my weapons. Just as a voice came up overhead.

"Okay kids, press the button the color of your team to know that everyone's in place." It roared through a number of speakers placed around the arena. There was a large screen in the middle that listed each of the colors and lit up as the buttons were pushed.

"wow that's a nice screen," I whistled at its size.

"there are a bunch of cameras around the arena that will show on the big screens whenever someone is 'killed' that way we no one what's going on," Naruto grinned. "that's my uncle talking by the way, I'd stay away from the pervy old man," he laughed. "before it's too late, what's the plan?" I turned to Shikimaru.

"well we break off," he handed all of us headsets. "We can talk like this and inform one another if we need help, we'll be attacking the two teams on each side of us. You and Sasuke will split up to attack the green team and Naruto and I will go to the yellow team on the left," Shikimaru shrugged "that's pretty much it."

A loud roar rang throughout the arena.

"you may begin!" it shouted.  
"okay lets go," I grabbed Sasuke's arm. "I already memorized the terain according to the map so lets move quickly." I whispered as I walked gracefully past trees. I noticed voices and crouched below a rock.

"I'm going to go to the other side, lets trap them," Sasuke whispered, running into the shrubbery. I pulled my sniper from my back, pulling the headset to my lips.

"Sasuke, I'm going to go ahead and snipe most of them," I whispered. After getting a 'ok'. I moved closer to the group, setting the weapon down beside a bush so I blended in. I noticed five people talking amongst one another.

"I think we need to split up!" one of them yelled, and as soon as the words came out, I sniped him in the chest and ran to another hiding place. "what the heck! I got shot!" he whined. I shot the girl next to him in the chest.

"Two down," I mumbled. Shooting another. "Now three," I grinned. I put my sniper back on my back, pulling my automatic out and ran out towards them. "Time for an ambush!" I yelled to Sasuke as he came out of the bushes, and shot another as I shot the other. "Well done, one team wiped out," I high-fived Sasuke. "Okay guys, give me the bandanas," I grinned. The four reluctantly handed me their bandanas.

"Next time, we make a plan," the girl punched the guy.

"Hey Naruto, Shikimaru, we got done with the green team already." I laughed, pushing the bandanas in my pocket. "how many team are their total?" I asked.

"About 16," he shrugged. I looked up to the screen to see the green teams light go out. The pink and the yellow went out as well. "we got them," Naruto replied over the headset. "Well done!" I laughed.

"Hey Sakura, I don't mean to be rude, but I usually break off on my own, do you mind if I go ahead and head towards Naruto and Shikimaru? You look like you can handle yourself for now," Sasuke asked, pushing back his bangs. I raised a eyebrow.

"Sounds like a plan, just call my name out if you need some help," and with that, I disappeared to attack my prey with a dark grin. Thirty bandanas later I found myself rejoined with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikimaru behind a boulder as we full out attacked the only team left, black team. I bit the cap of my grenade, throwing it at them, a orange color splattering across two of the team members chest. Shikimaru stood up to hide behind a tree only to fall down after getting hit in his chest.  
"Well damn, I'm out," he sighed, holding his hands up in defeat as he mumbled something like 'how troublesome' as he walked away. Three against three, who the winner was gonna be, only skill would decide. I rolled to another rock, shooting randomly in front of me. Sasuke turned to me, pointing to his right; I guess he was trying to motion where one of the opponents were. I jumped up, shooting them in the chest, but not without being hit it in the arm. Naruto rushed over to me, cradling me in his arms as he held me close to him.

"WHY MUST THE YOUNG DIE GOOD! SAKURA, STAY WITH ME!" he roared, holding back tears.

"Naruto! Shh, for one, I 'm pretty sure it's why must the good die young, and be quiet, the opponents might find us!" I put my hands over his mouth, hoping to mask his loud voice. As soon as the words were uttered from my mouth, Naruto was shot in the head. This time, is my turn to yell dramatically to the sky. Sasuke came up behind me, he had my back and I had his.

"Move to the left," he mumbled, skidding his feet towards the left.

"wait!" I twitched.

"what?"

"your left or my left?" I asked.

"mine!" he pushed me down as a assault of paint balls came showering towards us.

"thanks!" I managed to yell back as Sasuke shot the guy.

"and that concludes today's game!" a voice roared over the speakers. "Black team wins!" it yelled.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"That's right. They got a total of 5 medals, while our runner up the red team, had 4 out of 15 teams. The person with the most kill shots was….Sakura Haruno from the red team. She got a total of 45 out of 75 people. I think that's actually a record…." His voice trailed off as I grinned triumphantly, walking out of the arena towards where all the of the teams had regrouped.

"is that her?" a voice gaped, looking at me.

"but she's a girl, how did she get the most shots?" another voice whined. I turned to them, a dark look within my eyes, and grinned devilishly at them.

"Would you like to test my strength?" I asked, putting a hand on my hips threatingly. The guy flinched.  
"N-no, sorry," he stuttered, walking away.

"For your first time here, that was pretty amazing!" Naruto grinned, giving me a high-five. I laughed along with everyone in the group as he made a corny joke.

_Wow, I feel really happy._

_**That's a good thing.**_

I returned home only to dream of the past, something I preferred to forget. I began to remember the first time I met with Mary and my junior high school days when I had to protect Mary from all of the bullies. We attended a school system where elementary through 8th grade were all in one school system, whether it was a mistake or not, it affected me in ways I can't fathom.

"**Sakura," my grandfather called, waving me over. It was a dark October night, a light drizzle painting my skin as I walked outside. **

"**what is?" I asked, looking behind him. "who's this?" I looked at the small girl behind him in curiosity.**

"**This is Mary, she'll be living with us from now on," My grandfather explained. "I hope that you can help her get used to living here, she's extremely shy so don't think that she doesn't like you. Please protect her, her father is was a old friend of mine and has become ill and can't care for her." He pushed the shy girl to me.**

"**Hello Mary, my name is Sakura," I smiled at her, her light green eyes met with my bright ones and she made a 'eep' and attempted to hide behind my grandfather. But he simply laughed and walked inside. **

"**If you don't mind, can she sleep with you until I make a room up for her?" and with those last words, he disappeared in the house. I sighed.  
"Okay then Mary, let's go," I began to walk into the house but when I turned to look at her, I noticed she hadn't budged. I twitched before walking back over, grabbing her hand, and pulling her into the house. After forcing her to bathe and getting her into some clothes of mine, she ended up sleeping in the same bed as me. "Jeez, your feet are so cold." I mumbled, pulling her closer to me.**

"**S-sorry," she whispered, her words barely heard by me.  
"Oh, you talked," I laughed. "Don't apologize, just move closer so I can warm you up." I grinned. She sniffed as tears ran down her face. "W-wait! Why are you crying? I'm sorry I didn't mean it?" I panicked, making funny faces.**

"**No I'm crying because you're being so kind to me," she mumbled.**

"**Are people not kind to you normally?" I asked.**

"**No, I'm shy around people I don't know so they think that I'm being high strung, and even though I try to clear up the misunderstandings, I can't talk to them," she whined.**

"**Well that's simple, you just need to become less shy," I laughed. "besides, I don't think you're high-strung, you're really cute," I grinned as she blushed.**

"**Really?" she asked suspiciously.**

"**Of course, I don't lie. Tell you what, I promise to take care of you and I'm sure that one day you'll be able to go up to a random stranger and talk to them," I grinned.**

"**Thank you," she smiled, snuggling into my shoulder. I smiled to myself before drifting to sleep.**

**Two days later Mary was enrolled into my school and I was more than happy to walk to school with her. After lunch I regrouped with some friends of mine.**

"**Hey Sakura!" I turned to see a friend of mine, waving at me with a grin.**

"**How are you guys doing?" I asked, hugging them in greeting.**

"**Good, we just heard that some kid is getting teased in the older kids hallway!" She giggled, pulling on my arm.**

"**W-what?" I hesitated, but followed her nonetheless, a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. And my intuition was correct because what I saw was Mary lying on the hallway floor with a kid her age sitting on top of her stomach, pulling at her hair, teasing her as those around me laughed at the frightened girls reaction. "Mary!" I cried out, moving to help her. I felt my arm being pulled back though.**

"**Relax Sakura, this is how school goes. If she wants to stop getting bullied, then she needs to be stronger. Besides, if you get in their way, they might start picking on you." My 'friend' commented.**

"**What are you saying, I should just stand by and watch her get hurt?" I scoffed, smacking her hand away from me. "I will never do that, If I see a innocent person being hurt, I will ALWAYS help them no matter what the cost."**

"**Wait! If you go, then there's no way we can be friends, you'll only cause me to get teased as well," she whispered to me.**

"**If that's what you're really like, then we weren't friends in the first place," I laughed dryly, turning to the bullies. I ran over to them, pulling the girl off of Mary roughly, throwing her against the lockers. "Mary, are you okay," I scanned the crying girls for injuries only to find a array of bruises already forming. **

"**S-Sakura," she cried out, warm tears rolling down her cheeks and brushing against my skin as I pulled her up. **

"**It's okay, I'm here now." I smiled, helping her wipe away her tears.**

"**hey you! What do you think you're doing?" a voice roared at me. I turned to the kid who bullied Mary, anger rolling off of me in waves. **

"**No, I think the real question should be what are YOU doing?" I replied calmly, a threat in my tone. "if you want a fight, find a fair one. If you go near Mary again, I swear you'll regret it."**

"**what can a mere fifth grader do?" she laughed. I cracked my knuckles, a dark cloud surround me.**

"**Would you like to see," I laughed darkly at her naïve attitude. She grit her teeth, glaring at me.  
"Don't screw with me you little brat!" She roared, running over to me. I avoided her punch swiftly, flipping back and kicking off the wall, flipping mid jump so my knee collided with her face. She fell to the floor immediately and I was now the person who was on top of her. I slapped her, a loud sound resonating in the hall as all the bystanders simply stared at the fight in shock.  
"You better swear to leave Mary alone if you don't want to die!" I growled, pulling her up by the collar of her shirt, and pulling my arm back to punch her. I felt blood running down my knuckles but ignored it at the moment. I shook her roughly. "Swear it!"**

"**Sakura stop it!" my exfriend yelled out to me.**

"**Swear it!" I said once more.**

"**Okay! I swear!" she cried, shaking under my hand. I jumped up, her friends immediately swarming her.**

"**Take this as a warning! If I so much a get the feeling that someone is even THINKING of harming Mary, I will not hesitate to give you a taste of my true anger," I pulled Mary beside me. "Come on," I whispered, taking her to the nurses office. **

"**This isn't over!" the bloody girl yelled.**

"**oh? So you want more?" I grinned, taking a few steps towards her. She scrambled back though. "I thought so. No, this is over." I walked away. **

**My friend, Misa, wasn't happy over the fact that I helped Mary, not at all in fact. From then on I was hated by most of the students in the school and constantly picked on, not that I actually cared, I could go through this much if it meant being able to help Mary. After all, I never was able to be able to just stand by and watch someone get hurt.**

I cracked a eye open as I felt something cold hit my leg. I looked to see Mary curling into my side with a dorky grin as she mumbled to herself in sleep. I laughed quietly to myself, she's not much different from back then. I wonder if my friends I know now are the same as the people I had once called my friends though. I'd have to test this theory one day.

* * *

Me- Please oh please review! I wanna know what you're opinon is on my story :D


	6. Chapter 5: School activities

Me- Okay! I'm sorry it took so long to make another chapter but I've been really busy. But it's no excuse I guess so here's the next chapter! Enjoy :D

* * *

It had been another month since the paintball war and I was just entering the school building. Plenty of things had happened since then, such as, me and Sasuke had to present our analysis project, which, we got a A+ on, not meaning to brag or anything.

"Hey guys," I mumbled tiredly to the group I had become acquainted with. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands, Shikamaru talked nonchalantly with Ino, and Deidera was chatting away with Sasuke by the athletic section. "Morning Sakura," Hinata greeted. "today's sport day it seems," she sighed sadly.

"huh?" I replied in confusion.

"well every now and then our principal will get in some kind of mood swing and decide to hold some kind of event," Naruto explained.

"Why would the school board allow them to do that?" I scoffed.

"Well, he can be a little, threatening at times," Sasuke shrugged. "Today is seniors day so who knows how it'll turn out. It's not tough or anything, after all, it's really just a bunch of games," he grinned. "Unless you're scared that we might be paired against each other and you're afraid of a little competition," he smirked. I glared at him.

"Please, I can take you down whenever and however," I laughed maniacally.

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes, let's go, we have to change into the correct attire." He smirked walking away with the boys.

"Ugh, that Sasuke, is always saying stuff that pisses me off," I roared, stomping my foot at the thought of him.

"Looks more like a lovers quarrel," Ino shrugged. I glared at her.

"Shikimaru," I replied, causing her face to turn a bright red.

"That's dirty you, you…" she trailed off.

"You what?" I laughed, raising a eyebrow at her lack of a insult.

"You, billiard brow!" she replied lamely.

"What was that you pig?" I scoffed, getting in her face with a aggravated expression on my face.

"G-guys come on! There's no point in fighting," Hinata cried out as she stood helplessly in the middle of the two of us.

"Huh, fighting?" I replied, confused with her choice of words.

"We're not fighting, we're just joking around," Ino laughed as Hinata got flustered and became a stuttering mess.

"You guys suck," she whined, crossing her arms as Ino and I laughed at her reaction.

"Sorry, lets go and get changed already," Ino smiled, grabbing Hinata as we walked into the girl's locker room to change. I came out of the locker room in a pair of black shorts and a red shirt with a white Konoha symbol on a badge plastered on the sleeve of my shirt. I sighed.

"What's with these shorts? They're too short," I whined, pulling at the hem of my pants. I turned to look at the girls only to see Hinata with a dark blush so I decided not to add to her embarrassment. "W-well, they're not THAT bad, after all, you look rather adorable in them," I laughed nervously, hoping to comfort her. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants though and hopped in them. "What the-? Where did those come from?" I exclaimed looked at the black sweat pants that matched our shorts. "Whatever, lets go play some soccer or something," I cheered skipping down the pathway to a large mountain.

"Actually, we're doing rock climbing right now," Hinata informed, pulling out a schedule for me to read.

"Sounds good to me, but, how come I never got a schedule?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because they weren't given to students, that way the activities will surprise them," Hinata smiled.

"Um, that just makes me even more confused as to why YOU have one," I twitched.

"Ahaha, it's best if you don't know," Hinata replied. I shrugged, popping a wad of gum in my mouth before climbing up the large chunk of rock. "I love rock climbing anyway!" I laughed as Ino tried to push me down as we raced to the top, leaving Hinata still trying to strap the harness on. "I win!" I laughed, jumping up and down on the top of the rock as though I were king of the world. "I'm king of the rock!" I roared.

"Hey! No Mulan references here!" A teacher yelled back. I stuck my tongue out.

"Too bad," I laughed maniacally before jumping down from the top, causing one of the supervisors to faint. "What's next?" I grinned.

"P-Pingpong?" Ino stuttered as she looked over Hinata's shoulder. Which, in turn, caused the three of us to crowd around the paper and look at in confusion. I mean, what kind of sport is that? But I'm not critizing the fact that it was there, ping pong was something that I was a expert in due to it being Mary's favorite past time after all.

* * *

"We'll be splitting everyone in teams of two, Shikimaru and Ino," I noticed the two's faces turn a light pink at the mention of their names side by side,"Hinata and….Sakura," I looked up at the mentioning of my name,"Naruto and Sasuke will be a team as well." The principal explained. "Deidera and Kida…" the principal continued to name off teams but by then I had completely blanked out and turned to Hinata to make a plan.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked. She nodded at me enthusiastically.

"Despite the way I am, I'm rather good with my hands," she smiled.

"Hinata! How dirty!" I exclaimed, grinning when her face turned a bright red and she began to sputter nonsense. "Relax, I'm just kidding, so you're good at defense?" she nodded, "well I'm good a offense and full out blunt force," I laughed.

"Well then looks like we figured out each others weaknesses so I'll block the ball and toss it to you while you hit it with as much force as you can back to our opponent," she explained.

"Wow," I looked at her amazed, "You're quite the strategic planner now aren't ya?" she blushed.

"Y-yeah, it happened after all the games of mogi my father made me play," she sighed. "Well enough of that talk, we've got a game to win," I pumped my fist into the air as she shyly joined in on my fist pumping. Game after game went by and our strategic plan seemed to be beyond working. Finally it was the last game, us against Naruto and Sasuke, which, I couldn't help but feel that it was a ironic sense that we were playing against them. Hmm, odd.

_**Not odd, fate.**_

_Now, why would fate want this?_

"Hey Sakura! Wanna spice up the battle?" my ears perked. "How about a bet?" Sasuke offered.

"Continue," I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the man.

"Loser has to follow the winner's demands for a day," he grinned.

"Deal, as long as it's not pervy," I stuck my tongue out at him before realizing my mistake and turned to Hinata. "Oh Hinata! I'm so sorry, I didn't even think of negotiating with you, after all we're a team…" I sighed. "Hey Sasuke! The deal's only betweens us, I don't wanna drag Hinata in this," I explained.

"Fine with me, I'm still gone be the winner anyways," he shrugged.

"Winner my ass!" I growled out as I held the ball in my hand before throwing it up in the air, and hitting it with as much force as I could. Leaving a scorch mark on the other side of the board and Naruto and Sasuke looked stunned. "Heh, let's see who's the winner now," I laughed maniacally as the judge announced '1 to 0'.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play," Sasuke snickered as he threw the ball back over to me. "It's your serve, your majesty," he smirked. I glared at him.

"You better get used to calling me that," I scoffed before hitting it back to their side, only to have it pass by my face a second later.

"I believe that that's our point?" I glared at him in response. "Hinata, are you ready for this?" I asked as she nodded in response and we put our game faces on.

"9-9!" Ino announced, "Final point!" I panted, this game had gone on for more than a hour, Sasuke and Hinata's defense skills rivaled one another's and Naruto had spurts of blunt force while I could keep it steady.

"Think you can handle abiding my wishes for a day!" I taunted.

"Trust me, I won't be the one needing to handle it!" Sasuke rebutted. I threw the ball up in the air, hitting it over, Sasuke smacked it back, Hinata hit it over to me, and I hit it back, Naruto barely managed to hit it and just as it was about to move to our side, Sasuke reached over and smacked it down. The ball hit our side of the table before flying in the air due to Sasuke's move. I stepped back to hit it but tripped over someone's bag. I reached my arm back from lying on the floor and hit it up. Hinata moved to hit it back to the other side but she hit it too hard and it instead smacked it into Naruto's eye. I heard the sound of a whistle.

"FOUL! Point to Sasuke's team! 10-9 equals game!" I glared at the man who staged as our referee and shook my fist threateningly at him.

"Now then, what should I have you do?" Sasuke grinned down at me. I bit my lip angrily, I hadn't expected to lose. "Maybe I should have you come to school dressed as a maid and take care of me," he pondered as my face turned red.

"Hey! It can't get in the way of my education you jerk!" I growled.

"Okay, I'll agree to that so what should I have you do? Tell you what, I'll think it over and come back tomorrow with a plan," Sasuke shrugged before leaving. I sat on the floor as a dark aura began to surround me.

"This isn't over!" I finally roared and stomped away to get lunch. The group of us girls decided to eat in soccer field and have a picnic, the food being supplied from the school of course.

"Before I forget, here you go Sakura," Hinata handed me a boxed lunch, "I tried some more recipes so tell me what you think of them."

"Thank you Hinata, your lunches always cheer me up," I grinned, "I feel like I can stand anything that jerk (reffering to Sasuke of course) throws at me!" I cheered before tasting her food. "Amazing as usual!"

"thank you!" Hinata smiled gratefully.

"You really should go to cooking school, I think you would make a wonderful chef," I sighed. Hinata looked at me sadly.

"I would love to, but my father-" I cut her off.

"Who cares what your father says! It's YOUR life, you should at least try to apply for a chef school. Besides, who cares about some old man?" I explained.

"Actually, if I'm accepted, I wonder if my father would reconsider my plan to become a chef?" She gasped before grabbing my hands suddenly, "oh thank you Sakura! That's a brilliant idea!"

"no problem chica," I grinned, rubbing her head.

"Hey! Don't keep me out of conversations!" Ino growled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Shikamaru." I said simply and her face turned pink.

"Stop it!" she roared, burying her face in her hands.

"Well sorry, I can't help it. Have you guys even started dating yet? I mean, how long are the two of you gonna take?" I sighed.

"What are you talking about? It's still a one-sided love! He's yet to give me any real hints that he's interested in me. We're just getting on the level of that of good friends," she sighed. "But I won't give up until I make him fall head over heels in love with me!" she chanted enthusiastically. I whistled.

"Atta girl! That's the spirit!" I pumped my fist up with her.

"Ahh, you guys are making a scene!" Hinata blushed, I turned to see that we were, in fact, causing a scene and all of the students eyes had turned to us out of curiosity.

"Oops," I laughed. "hey Hinata, do you want to walk with me to work?" I asked.

"Why do you wanna walk?" she asked.

"Well it's such wonderful whether…" I mumbled.

"it's fall," she replied simply.

"But that's the best whether! It's not to hot or too cold, and the scenery is always so pretty," I explained.

"Oh is fall your favorite season?" she smiled. I nodded enthusiastically. "In that case I'd be glad to walk with you."

"Hey Ino, I've already talked to Hinata about the future she wants, but what do you want to be after high school?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, I was thinking of becoming a reporter…" she blushed.

"Really? Well, I have to say, it suits you. You're always trying to find the truth and love being the center of attention," I winked. "just playing of course, but what school do you plan to go to then?"

"Konoha University is known for having a great medical school but it's also famous for it's journalism degrees, so that's one of my first choices," she smiled.

"For real? Then that means you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. The main reason I came to this school was because I'd have a better chance of getting into Konoha University," I laughed.

"That's right…you mentioned something about wanting to become a doctor before didn't you…" Ino pondered. "Well in any case, I think it's about time we finish up. It looks like all the teams are regrouping." I noted. After playing, and winning, a soccer game, it was time for the boys to play the sport.

Just as it ended, I noticed the losing team yelling at a small and frail looking boy. About six bigger boys surrounded the small boy and yelled at him. I noticed that the teachers were elsewhere at the moment, most likely gone to go set up the other sport. One of the boys suddenly pushed the small boy though, and then another boy hit him, and so the pattern repeated. I jumped up in anger, how dare they bully the weak!

_**Sakura, don't get in trouble! Don't forget what you promised your grandfather**_

_My grandfather would respect the fact that I fought against something so dishonorable as bullying the weak._

…_**.I understand….Now hurry before it gets even worse!**_

"Sakura no!" Hinata cried, grabbing my arm. My eyes narrowed, do these friends of mine really ignore something so wrong?

"I can't just stand back while someone is being hurt," I yelled back.

"Please don't go!" she replied.

"And why not!" I growled, I relaxed as I saw tears roll down her face.

"I don't want you to get hurt! I know you're tough and all, but those are boys and by the end of the day, you're still a girl!" she sniffed. I rubbed her head.

"I know you're worried but don't be! I can handle punks like that," I grinned and ran towards the group of boys. I could hear Hinata and Ino yell out for our group of friends.

"Sasuke! Help!" Hinata yelled, I couldn't help but grin at how loud the shy girl had yelled.

_Sorry Hinata._

I thought that just as I approached the group. "Hey losers! Go pick on someone your own size!" I roared, just as my feet collided with one of the guys head, effectively knocking him not only to the ground, but out all together. "Thanks for cushioning my fall man," I grinned at the unconscious man.

"What did you do that for!" one of them yelled out at me angrily.

"Because you guys are being pathetic cowards and bulling the weak. It's people like you who disgust me," I growled.

"What did you just say to me, woman?" another growled back. I cracked my knuckles.

"If you're looking for a real fight, then grow a pair and come at me!" I grinned, that should be just enough taunting to get them to leave the poor boy alone. Another let out a roar before running at me with his fist, I crouched down to avoid it and punched him in the gut and round house kicked him in the head, throwing his body to the ground.

"That's it! Get her boys!" The man, who I presumed was their leader, yelled out.

_Nice, six against one, this will be fun. _

_**Need any help?**_

_Not yet!_

I dodged one guy's fist only to get hit by another's. I kicked someone's gut and someone kicked my back in retaliation and I tumbled to the ground. I quickly rolled out of the way just as the boys feet came down on the area I had once been. I hit one of the guys jugular causing him to stumble back and clutch his throat, choking as he tried to regain his breath. A guy hit my gut, hard. So hard that I too was gasping for air. I ignored the pain and retaliated with a punch of my own. One of the guy's suddenly pulled out a switch blade and I laughed.

"What? Feeling so intimidated you're resorting to weapons now. You guys truly are cowards." I laughed. He growled and ran at me with the weapon, I hit his arm twisted it back to avoid the weapon. But it somehow managed to brush against my side and I bit down on my lip in anger. I was about to punch the living bejesus out of the punk but someone else made it to the punch line. I looked up in shock to see Sasuke with a look of pure bloodlust hitting the man. "S-Sasuke!" I gasped, my eyes widening in shock. I looked to see Naruto, Shikamaru, and Deidera were there too. "Ino and Hinata are coming back with a teacher!" Naruto yelled out at me. I nodded at him before hitting one of the guys faces, sending him back a feet or two. Now it was six against five, I think our odds were a little too good now, what, with our experience. I pushed one of the guys on the ground as I heard a whistle and Ino's loud voice. "Come on!" I yelled, grabbing Sasuke, "Let's get out of here quickly!" I motioned towards the other three boys and we quickly ran behind the trees, just as the teacher rounded the corner and entered the soccer field. I panted heavily as I watched the teacher yell at the students and point his finger towards what I presumed was the principal's office. I snickered at their bruised faces relecuctantly walking into the school. The teacher clucked his toungue before walking away. I let out a breath of relief at the fact that the teacher wasn't interested in finding who beat up the bullies. I was about to walk out from our hiding spot to regroup with Hinata and Ino who were now talking with the frightened boy, only to be held back. "What the-" I growled turning to see Sasuke holding my arm angrily. "What is it?" I questioned him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled. I flinched back before retaliating with a yell of my own.

"I wanted to have a tea party! What the heck do you think I was doing! I was trying to stop an injustice! People shouldn't bully others, let alone the weak!" I narrowed my eyes at the usually stoic man.

"You could've gotten seriously hurt! One of the guys had a knife for kami's sake!" he roared.

"Well you know what? I didn't! I'm perfectly fine with looking over myself, I've been able to do it my entire life so I'm sorry if I didn't stand back because I was worried that my face might get damaged!" I twitched.

"Hey Sasuke, it's not her fault that she was doing what she thought was right," Naruto defended me.

"Thank you, Naruto," I breathed out, glad that SOMEONE was on my side. He looked at me, with a upset and almost sad expresssion.

"I'm not saying that what you did was right either. Sakura, do you have any idea how worried we were when Hinata came to me crying that you were in danger?" he explained, his sad tone somehow managed to make my chest hurt and my stomach knotted, I furrowed my brows in confussion. I didn't know what to do in this situation. I turned to Deidera for help.

"Don't give me that look, I was worried too. The three of us came running as fast as we possibly could, I was expecting the worse. I can't believe a small girl like you took on six large guys all at once," he shook his head.

"Well techniquilly it was seven, but I knocked out on of them. But besides that point, I didn't have enough time to think it all through! Every second I wasted, that boy was getting the crap beaten out of him and unlike him, I fight back. He couldn't hit back, so I hit them for him." I explained as I moved to cover my wound.

"I understand what was going through your mind, but jeez, think a little. I don't know what it was like for you back in your old town. But we're friends and you could of at least called us or something," Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. It was then that I noticed that the four boys were panting hard, with sweat on their brows and swollen knuckles. I glared at the ground.

"I didn't ask for you guys to help me," I stubbornly muttered.

"You might not have asked for it, but because we're friends, it's only right that we would," Naruto explained and I glared at the ground even harder.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I thought was right," I muttered, the four boys seemed a little upset over that, "but I will thank you for helping me…" I allowed my hair to cover my face to avoid them seeing it. Cause I was almost positive that I had a look that showed how helpless I felt.

"Idiot, please remember that you're a girl," Sasuke sighed before hugging me to him. My eyes widened once more as I stared at his chest. "Jeez, I was so worried I loss all ability to think and just hit the first guy I could without even coming up with a plan, which is the worse thing to do in a fight." I heard his frantic heart beat and I realized how much I really troubled them.

"I think Sasuke was affected the most, as soon as he heard you were in danger, he just went running without even hearing where you were." Shikamaru explained. "Jeez, my hands are red now, this is why I hate fighting. It's easier to just strategize," he sighed.

"I'm so-" I held my tongue. "I'll keep that in mind next time I decide to get in a fight." I bit my lip, that wouldn't be enough. "I'm sorry," I sighed, "It goes against my better judgment to apologize, so I'm not apologizing for getting into the fight, but I'm apologizing for not keeping your guy's opinions in mind. I didn't think I would worry you guys this much. I'm just so used to being on my own and fighting off others that I don't even know how to deal with other's being worried about my well being." I blushed.

"We understand, we're just so glad to see you're not dead or beaten so bad that's you're unrecognizable," Naruto joked.

"Huh! Who do you think I am? Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!" I growled.

"Sure, you can fight, I noticed that you had a lot of strength. But your technique is sloppy, had you been fighting against someone who actually knew how to use their fists, you would've definitely been in danger." Sasuke explained, causing me to scoff at what I presumed was a insult.

"Well _sorry _I'm not a black belt or something," I said sarcastically.

"Smart ass," Sasuke smirked.

"Heh, you know it!" I laughed as I pounded fists with him. "But that was a pretty good fight! It was so cool when you guys entered into it!" I laughed as I thought back on the fight.

"Are you really a woman?" Sasuke asked, causing the boys to laugh and my mouth to gape open.

"Of course I am you idiot!" I growled moving to hit him only to grab my side in pain.

"What's wrong!" Sasuke explained, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Nothing nothing, the guy's knife grazed my side is all, really it's nothing too bad." I grinned.

"Don't play with me," he growled, throwing me over his shoulder. "W-wait Sasuke! What the heck do you think you're doing you idiot!" I exclaimed, my face a bright red as I wildly swung my legs.

"Taking you to the nurse's office of course, now stop moving so much," he shifted me so he was now holding me like a prince might hold a princess. I crossed my arms in anger and let out a huff of annoyance.

"Whatever," I muttered.

* * *

"it doesn't look too bad to be honest," the nurse explained.

"I know, that's what I told him! It only intruded the epidermis portion of my skin. Had it been any further, then I'd be worried." I sighed.

"Oh, you seem to know your stuff, I wonder if you even need me," she giggled.

"Yes! We need you to bandage it up!" Sasuke yelled out, a vulnerable expression on his face, he really was worried.

"He's right, please bandage it up," I sighed. As soon as she was done I ran into the rest of the group outside of the nurses office. "Hey! Aren't you guys supposed to be participating in the sport event?" I exclaimed.

"Nah, we were too worried," Ino shrugged, "Mainly because some stupid pink haired girl ran into a fight like some kind of shoujo character," she scoffed. I laughed at her comment.

"I really am like one of them characters huh?" I sighed, "well the day is about to end so shall we leave Hinata?" I turned to her, to see her cheeks puffed out. "what is it?" I asked.

"I was worried," she replied, her voice sounded strained. I hugged her.

"I know, thank you for being worried about me," I grinned. "now then, lets go off to work!" I cheered. "bye guys! Thanks for everything," I laughed as I waved goodbye to my friends.

_It's nice to know that they are real friends. _

_**Well you shouldn't have doubted them.**_

_I can't help it! My friends from my old school weren't my friends at all so it's only natural that I'd be suspicious._

_**Touché.**_

"I was right, it really is nice out today," I grinned as I threw my arms out to the sky, only to bump into something hard. "ow," I muttered as I looked up to see dark eyes looking down on me. "Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I apologized as I got a good look at the stranger. He was a broad man with dark eyes, he looked oddly familiar though…I stared at him peculiarly, and narrowed my eyes. "Do I know you?" I asked.

"Ah, resorting to bad pick up lines I see," he replied, causing my face to turn pink.

"What the-! Hell no I'm not! I'm honestly curious because you look like someone I know!" I growled as I shook my fist at the man.

"S-Sakura! You already got into a fight today, please don't get into another," Hinata pleaded. I glared at the man.

"Fine. You, sir, have just been saved from a good ass kicking from this sweet and adorable child, you outta thank her," I scoffed. His mouth twitched before he began to laugh.

"You really are a odd one!" He laughed, clutching his stomach, "I apologize for assuming that you were flirting with me. And thank you sweet stranger," he smirked. "As for the person you may be referring me to, my father is the chief of police so he's well known," he shrugged.

"The chief of police? Wait, Sasuke's father is the chief of police…" I sighed. "Oh no, there's more than one Uchiha." I growled in frustration. "why?" I shook my fist at the sky now.

"Because that's what happens when people have sex," he shrugged, causing my face to turn red.

"H-hey! I know how people are created, thank you," I sighed. "Well, I apologize for bumping into you, now then, good day." I huffed before walking away.

"You know, you're exactly as she described you," he smirked. I stopped mid walk and turned around to stare at him. I rose a eyebrow at his comment.

"And exactly _who_ would you be referring to stranger?" I asked.

"Just someone I know, and it's Itachi, not, as you put it, 'stranger'," he shrugged.

_Hmm, he seems to know something about me. It couldn't have been Sasuke who talked to him, it had to have been a woman…But who?_

_**Use your creepy mind power and strategize you genius!**_

_Thank you for telling me the obvious, I'm already doing that! _

My phone rang suddenly and I moved to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh Sakura! I just wanted to call and tell you that I won't be home until later tonight!" Mary's voice echoed through my ear. I put my hand on my hip.

"And exactly why?"

"I'm going out on another date, he asked me to be his girlfriend so it's only normal that we go out on dates!" she giggled.

"What the-! How would YOU know what is normal in relationships when you've only been in two of them and both of them were just using you like the scum bags they were! Besides, I didn't know about you guys becoming boyfriend girlfriend so I won't allow it until I meet this man and judge him worthy of being with you!" I growled out.

"Oh, you've already met me," Itachi voiced. My mouth hung open and I suddenly saw my life flash before my eyes. And i suddenly felt all the blood drain from my face. First, this unknown man somehow knew what Mary had just said, and second, what he just said would mean that Mary was somehow associated with this man, all of which caused me to lose feeling in my toes.

"Oh Kami-sama no…Mary….your boyfriend's name wouldn't by any chance be Itachi would it?" I began to feel my stomach knot in fear of her answer.

"Yeah, why?" she replied nonchalantly.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Itachi? WHY?" I growled at him.

"Sakura please! I really like him!" I heard Mary plead. I flinched at her words.

"Damn. Listen here punk, if I so much as HEAR that you hurt her in any way, I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never born," I threatened.

"Thank you, but I believe there won't be a time where you will need to follow up with that promise," he took my phone. "I'm heading over to your place now," he said simply before hanging up.

"Hey! What if I still wanted to talk with her!" I yelled at the man beginning to now walk away.

"Did you?" he asked.

"That's beside the point!" I returned, my cheeks turning pink at the bad comeback.

"Well then it would've been a poor choice on my behalf," he shrugged. "I look forward to meeting with you again," he waved his hand as he walked towards the neighborhood I lived in.

"Great, Mary is dating a Uchiha," I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad! Itachi is known to many as the type of man who doesn't date, so it must mean that Mary must be very important to him to go against his usual standards," Hinata provided.

"I guess. But I guess it's just hard for me to admit that Mary is old enough to date, granted she's older than me, but I just always saw her as a kid," I sighed.

"I understand. Now stop sighing, you're letting out your happiness," I laughed at Hinata's comment.

"Sorry," I grinned, "now then, off to work we go!"

"Don't forget, Sasuke still gets to tell you what to do for a day," Hinata smirked. I exploded in anger.

"Damnit Hinata! Why did you have to go and bring my spirits down with that! Crap, I hate that guy!" I roared.

* * *

Me- TA-DAAAA! :D what do you guys think? Don't forget to review and tell me :3


	7. Chapter 6: Going Out

Me- Well then shall we begin with our story? Sorry if it took so long, but here's the new chapter!

_Thinking_

**_Inner talking_**

**Dramatic **_Or Emphasized word_

* * *

"So, what'll it be?" I sighed, narrowing my eyes at the man before me.

"I'm sorry, whatever do you mean?" he asked, a innocent look on his face.

"Oh cut the crap. The bet from yesterday, I lost so what do you want me to do?" I growled, feeling frustrated by the man's attitude.

"Oh that's right, the bet you lost," he pondered.

"Damnit Sasuke just tell me what it is so I can get it over with!" I knocked a couple of papers off of his desk out of frustration.

"I'm sorry, we're in math right now so couldn't this wait?" he smirked, enjoying my anger most likely.

"No, it can't."

"Fine then," he avoided my gaze, "This weekend, you have to come with me to a party." I blinked twice in confusion.

"That's it?" I grinned. "That'll be easy!" I laughed confidently with my hands on my hips.

_**That sure does sound like a date to me.**_

_What the-! Inner! Don't say stuff like that! There's no way this loser would ask me out on a date…_

"Before you get the wrong idea, no, this isn't a date."

"I know that," I twitched.

_Told ya._

_**Whatever. It could just be a cover up.**_

"It's just, my mother has been trying to set me up with a bunch of woman lately. She wanted me to go and meet some of them at a party she's holding with all of her most important clients this weekend and I accidentally said that I already had a date," he sighed. "I know that this might be a bit of a hassle for you but I'd really appreciate your help." He honestly did look troubled though.

"Of course! A bet is a bet. But are you sure you didn't want some other girl to go with you? I'm not known for being the most girlish out of the school after all," I laughed.

"That's for sure, but I didn't want anyone in the school to know about it, plus I have the bet over you so I can tell you what to do when we get there," he shrugged. I held a fist up in aggravation at his comment.

"Why you-," I growled.

"I know, I know, you're a feisty one," Sasuke sighed, furthering my anger, "I need you to stop by a shop with me after school though." I put my anger on hold.

"What for?"

"We need to get fitted for suits for the party of course," he explained.

"What kind of party is this anyway?" I asked.

"Some high end party, the mayor is coming so you'll see Naruto there. Hinata's comes from a prestigious family so she'll be there too. To be honest, most of the people at this school and their families will be there. This IS a rich school after all, so most of the people here are very high class and so they're going to be at the party. It's one of those stupid parties that the kids are forced to go to in order to keep up appearances," he growled.

"You seem pretty upset over this, is there no way you can get out of it?"

"No. I wouldn't even dare to ask my father if I couldn't go. I have to honor my family as well. Wait, why are you asking that? Getting scared already?" I twitched.

"NO! I was just worried about you is all," I pouted, a light blush on my cheeks. "Don't tell anyone, I can't let anyone know that I showed you any mercy. It'll ruin my reputation." he smiled at me, causing me to blush.

"Of course I won't. Thank you for not caring," he grinned just as the bell rang.

"Jerk," I laughed.

_At least now I know it's not something I'm necessarily gonna regret for the rest of my life. A little dance party isn't going to be difficult for me._

_**It's going to be unenjoyable though. Remember you had to go to them when you were younger. Your grandfather made you go to those parties he held with the financial advisor and their families. They were soooo boring.**_

_Well I'm sure I can spice them up somehow. Nothing can be THAT boring. I'll just find a way to make it more fun._

_**But you can't embarrass Sasuke or else he'll get mad.**_

_Shut up. I won't. And even if I do, at least he'll be having more fun than he would have had if I wasn't there to spice it up._

My inner didn't respond to that one so I simply continued to walk to lunch.

* * *

At the end of the day I was dragged away from Hinata by some man dressed as a butler and thrown into a limo.

"What the hell!" I yelled, pulling out a knife from a compartment in my shoe, getting prepared to fight any perpertrator.

"Woah Nessy, it's just me," I heard Sasuke's voice explain from behind me.

"What the heck Sasuke! You couldn't have, oh I don't know, CALLED me instead of having your damn butler throw me in the van?" I growled.

"Hn." I twitched.

"What did you just say?" I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"HN." He emphasized the sound more, smirking at me now.

"Argh! You jerk!" I huffed, crossing my arms with a scowl.

_Wait, I don't think I called Mary or the boss yet!_

I pulled out my phone quickly and dialed in the number. "Yeah? Hello, boss? It's Sakura, I just called to say that I don't think I can make it in today. Business isn't moving much? Oh thank goodness, that's good to hear. Yeah, I'm sorry. Thank you." I hung up and dialed in another number. "Mary, this is Sakura. As soon as you hear this message you outta know that I don't know when I'm going to be home so you can go ahead and start dinner without me. Please don't try to cook something yourself. We have plenty of frozen meals, just follow the directions and please try to avoid hurting yourself. Love you, call me back when you can." I hung up.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't have to answer to you," I huffed stubbornly.

"Oh?" his tone sounded much more deeper than usual. He unbuckled his seatbelt and began to move towards my side of the seats. "Hey! Don't just take off your seatbelt you idiot!" I cried out, pulling him closer and quickly buckling his seatbelt. Sadly, my rash movements made it so he was now sitting right beside me rather than a seat away. He looked at me startled. "Don't you know how dangerous that was?" I exclaimed. A past memory flashed in my mind.

_The car suddenly slammed into another and I was in midair. Just as fast as it took for me to go up, it was twice as fast as it flew back down. It tumbled and twirled against the pavement until the car finally came to a halt. I looked down to see blood covering my hands._

"Oy, Sakura," I snapped back to reality. I glanced at my hands, no blood. I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me with a conflicted expression. "Where did you go just now?" he asked, I faked a smile, brushing off the past memory.

"Didn't I say? I don't have to answer to you," I tried to laugh but it sounded strained.

"Sorry." I turned to look at Sasuke.

"About what?" I asked, puzzled by his words.

"About taking my seat belt off and worrying you. I had planned to freak you out by moving closer, I didn't think you'd react like that," he had a guilty expression and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you making a expression like that?" I pinched his cheek. "Really don't worry about it! I'm fine! And I was calling my roommate and my boss, I forgot to contact them is all."

_His face is surprisingly smooth. No Sakura! You can't think about that kind of stuff!_

"Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his pink cheek. "You know what my ancestors say?"

"Huh? How would I know something like that?" I scoffed.

"Well they said, always give back two fold!" he exclaimed grabbing both sides of my cheeks and pulling them away from my face.

"Owa Sasukay ur jurk. Dat herds (Ow Sasuke, you jerk. That hurts.)," I whined, trying to form coherent words.

"Heh, you look kinda cute all stretched out like a gerbil," he laughed. I flicked his forehead, causing his hands to retreat. I rubbed my sore cheeks.

"Ugh, they're gonna hurt for awhile," I whined.

_Wait a minute. Exactly when did I begin to feel so comfortable with Sasuke? My actions aren't forced at all and I no longer despise him…well, as much as I used to at least._

The window that separated us and the driver rolled down suddenly.

"Sir. We're here," a old man explained.

"Thank you," he nodded, his usual stoic face in place once again. I couldn't help but pout at this fact.

"How come you're putting up a front?" I asked aloud.

"Huh?" he asked, turning to me.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself as you tortured me but now you look like you just put a mask on," I analyzed.

"Would you rather me torture you?" he smirked as I flinched back.

"I-idiot! I'm not saying that! I'm just worried that you're straining yourself is all," I pursued my lips. He smiled at me, surprising me once more, he had such a nice smile.

_Wait? What! What the hell am I thinking of!_

"Thank you but I'm fine," he stepped out of the car. I looked up to see a bunch of dresses through a mirror. I whistled.

"Those are some mighty fine dresses," I put my hand up to my forehead so it looked like I was looking out at the horizon like a captain of a ship might.

"What are you doing?" he rose a eyebrow.

"I'm looking of course?" I grinned.

"Uh-huh. You look more like a sea captain to me," he grabbed my arm and hooked it with his own, causing me to blush.

"Now wait a minute-" he cut me off mid-rant.

"Just go with it, I have to keep reputations up even here," he explained. Usually I would object and make a big fool out of him but I wasn't in the mood to.

"Only if you buy me dinner," I pinched his arm.

"Fine, now stop pinching my arm," he growled.

"Fine then stop leading," I growled back.

"I'm the man I'm _supposed_ to lead," he retorted.

"Sexist!" I whispered back.

"I'm being a gentlemen now will you shut up?" he sighed as we entered the shop. I was surprised to see so many dresses all in one shop, the place looked really expensive and I noticed a few other girls in the shop. Their eyes lit up the moment they saw Sasuke, but dimmed when they noticed me attached to his arm. I looked down to what I was wearing. A pair of tight-fight shorts and a green hoodie. Classy. I sighed, I really don't care if they're giving me death stares right now though. I turned to the girl giving me the most upset glare and my green eyes dimmed as I shot her a icy stare that promised blood and she jumped back and retreated to the dressing room. I smirked at my accomplishment. "So what do you think?" I looked up to see Sasuke talking to me.

"Yes?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"You weren't listening were you?" he sighed and I laughed nervously. "You may do whatever you want with her so long as she looks presentable." I glared at him.

"What do you mean by that-!" I suddenly was pulled from Sasuke's side and into a dressing room of my own. "H-hey! What's going on!" I exclaimed as I was about to punch the man trying to measure me.

"They're fitting you for a dress so don't injure them!" I heard Sasuke yell from the other side of the curtains. I retracted my fist with a twinge of disappointment.

"You've got perfect curves…" the man commented, causing my face to turn pink.

"T-thank you," I couldn't help but smile at the complement. After all, I _was_ a tomboy so it was rare that a man complemented me, that is, unless he wanted something from me, if you catch my drift. "So what do you have in mind for me…umm…" I bit my lip as I tried to come up with a name.

"Oh yes, I figured with your shape, something that accents your curves should do." he explained. "And the name is Sai." (A/n xD I wasn't even going to use him in the story but I felt like making him the gay seamstress bwhahaha sorry if this upsets any of you guys though)

"Nice to meet you Sai, I guess I'll just let you get on with your business." I stifled a giggle as he measure my stomach.

"You know what, I know exactly what I want to do with you," he pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw my silhouette.

"Oh that looks pretty cute actually…" I murmured, surprising myself while Sai simply scoffed.

"Of course it does! I'm a art genius so it's only natural," I laughed at his comment.

"You're so full of your self," I grinned.

"Would it be better if it were any other way?" He responded.

"I guess not, now hurry up, I've got stuff to do," I laughed.

"You can't rush art!" he replied.

"Sorry sorry," I apologized, sighing in aggravation.

"There's no need to be impatient. Look, I'm finished." He showed me his design.

"Amazing," I stared at the dress in amazement. "It's really pretty," I gave him a thumbs up.

"Well it shouldn't take me too long to make it if I work at it immediately," he mumbled under his breath.

"Will it be too hard of a project?" I asked.

"Nonsense, there is never a project too tough for me. I'll have your dress done in a two days tops. I already have all the fabric I need and your lengths so it should be pretty simple from this point on," he explained. I nodded my head.

"Okay then, thank you for helping me. I'll find my way out," I thanked Sai before exiting the dressing room. I glanced around the shop, looking to find Sasuke. "Sasuke?" I announced as I peeked behind a couple of coats.

"I'm in here!" I heard, and turned around immediately at the sound of his voice. I entered another branch of rooms.

"Hey there! I was wondering where you we-" I stopped. "What the heck? Where are your clothes!" I squealed as I moved to shield my eyes from Sasuke's half naked body.

"What are you doing? Stop acting like a middle school girl. I'm just getting my chest measured for my suit," he sighed. I growled and moved my hand away from my face.

"I am NOT acting like a middle school girl. I was just surprised to find such a unappealing guy like you not wearing clothes is all," I huffed in anger.

"So now I'm a unappealing guy?" he stifled a laugh.

"Yes!" I puffed my cheeks out.

"So because I'm a so called 'unappealing guy' it's odd for me to not be wearing a shirt even though I'm being measured?" he grinned at me.

"Shut up, don't question my knowledge young one," I retorted.

"Uh-huh," he said sarcastically, ignoring me as he continued to talk with the woman measuring him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! You're the one who brought me here anyway!" I waved my fist at Sasuke.

"And?" he rose a eyebrow.

"And, I don't even know what this whole party thing is about. So talk."

"No please?" I glared at him. "Fine, I told you that my mother was holding it for all of her most important clients. She's a realtor, as you could have already guessed, so she knows quite a few people. Let me run you through the event. We enter, chat with a few of the people there, you know, act diplomatic and what not. Then is dinner in the main dining hall. After that we watch a few of her employees children's talents. Some do interpreted dancing, others the cello, things like that. And that just about concludes the event," he sighed.

"Sounds boring," I mumbled.

"Which is why you're coming with me. I'm hoping that if I torture you in the event it'll bring me some form of satisfaction," my mouth gaped open at his comment. "It's a joke. I'd really just like some company. It's annoying when my mother is constantly trying to set me up with some woman and I have to keep up a good act for her clients," he sighed.

"I guess I can understand your situation then," I shrugged. "Now then, are you finished?" I asked. Sasuke put his blue button up shirt back on.

"I suppose so." And after paying for our clothes and thanking the staff we left the shop.

* * *

"So where do you want to go to eat?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return.

"Don't tell me you forgot already? In exchange for me behaving in the shop, you were to take me out to eat." I sighed in aggravation.

"Oh yes, that's right," he mumbled. "Well, what would you like then?"

"Well I know of a nice cafe nearby," I glanced at my surroundings, noticing the familiar shops that we began to pass. "Lets just walk to it, I'll take you there." I grinned.

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Sasuke asked unsurely.

"Of course! What? Scared your feet might get tired?" I laughed.

"Aaron, please take the car back, we'll be walking from this point on. If I need you to pick us up, make sure your phone is on standby," Sasuke turned away from me to explain to the butler.

"Yes sir," he bowed before driving off.

"Now then, where is this cafe of yours?" Sasuke asked. I grinned at his actions.

"Just follow me!" I exclaimed as I began to walk down the sidewalk. The street was surprisingly busy though. I guess it was to be expected in such a populated city. I turned around to talk to Sasuke only to notice he wasn't there. "S-Sasuke?" I called out into the crowd, looking from side to side. "Jeez how many times can that boy get lost?" I growled.

"And who's fault would that be?" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Sasuke panting.

"Are you okay?" I exclaimed as I pulled a bottle of water from my bag. "Here, drink this. What exactly happened to you?" I asked.

"Well a certain pink haired girl decided to go speed walking through traffic and lost me at the last stoplight and even worse, because she was surround by taller people she blended in so I couldn't find her." he growled in frustration.

"S-sorry, I didn't notice," I blushed, a apologetic expression on my face. He only sighed before lacing his hand in my own.

"Don't get any strange thoughts. This is only so you don't go running into a crowd and losing me again," he explained. Although it was a understandable reason, I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn at the sudden contact.

"Of course," I replied meekly, turning my face away from his so he couldn't see my expression.

"Well, lead the way your majesty," Sasuke said.

"Heh, it's your highness to you, and of course I will!" I began to walk towards a building in front of a park. "Here we are, Café Mew Mew," I grinned.

"Wow, that's certainly a interesting choice of a name," Sasuke coughed.

"Yeah, that's what I though when I stumbled upon the shop. But it's actually really good," I grinned. (A/n To those who know what the café is from, kudos to you. But it isn't a pink restaurant that obviously would stand out too much, just so you know)

"Well what are we doing staring at the place from outside. Lets hurry up and order," Sasuke pulled me along.

"Hey, why are you leading again?" I pouted.

"Must we go through this conversation again?" he sighed.

"Maybe," I pouted.

"It's because you're slow," he grinned as I shouted at him.

"Hello welcome to Café mew mew, will you be eating in here?" the man asked us. He was a tall man with glasses and long black hair. He wasn't that bad looking if you were to ask me.

"We plan to eat outside. So could you just give us your menu?" I asked.

"Of course," the man replied, handing me said menu.

"Hm, I wonder what I should order," I glanced at Sasuke.

"What?" he asked in response.

"Just wondering what you're going to order, I think I'm going to get their beef soup," I grinned.

"Then I'll get a meatball sandwich," he shrugged.

"Okay then. We'll have: one vanilla shake, one strawberry smoothie, a order of beef soup, a meatball sandwich, two bowls of rice, two slices of apple pie, and a mandarin salad."

"What the-" Sasuke twitched.

"Well then, that will add up to $42.56," I grinned at Sasuke who mumbled a few obscurities under his breath as he handed the man his credit card.

"Thanks Sasuke," I smiled sweetly to the man who only sighed in response. After grabbing our bags of food I motioned for Sasuke to follow me as we walked across the street and into the park. I found a bench in front of a small pond and immediately set the food down. "I claim this spot ours!" I exclaimed.

"Hn," I twitched.

"Not that 'word' again," I made sure to put air quotes when saying 'word'.

"I guess this is where we're going to be eating then," he sat down beside me and began to eat. "Hm, you were right, this is some pretty good food."

"Of course I was right!" I exclaimed between mouthfuls of rice. He only laughed at me in response. I looked at a couple of kids playing with their remote control boats from the bridge and couldn't help but smile at them.

"So Sakura, what was that all about, you know, back in the car?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the man.

"You acted rather panicked when I took my seat belt off is all," he shrugged.

"That's because I was in a car crash before," I explained. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Really?"

"Yup, I think I was about seven years old, almost eight." I explained.

"Oh, that would explain the memory loss," he mumbled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I laughed, smacking his shoulder. "You dork, hey, I want some of that sandwich," I mumbled.

"No way, get your own. You have more than enough food for yourself." he scoffed.

"AH!" I opened my mouth, waiting for him to feed me.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. I pointed a finger to my mouth with a hungry expression. "Fine." he shoved the sandwich in my mouth.

"Ack, not that much!" I laughed.

"Oy, you have some sauce on you face." Sasuke mentioned.

"What really?" I wiped at my face.

"Yup right here-" Sasuke moved in closer to me, and I was looking at him straight in the eyes, his lips only inches away from my own. I suddenly felt a cold finger brush against my cheek and I flinched at the touch." Got it," he grinned, licking his finger, causing my face to turn a bright red.

"What the heck-? Why in the world did you do that!" I exclaimed.

"I was simply helping you get the sauce off your face, just as I recall you doing for me once before," he shrugged. I only blushed harder though.

"I-idiot," I mumbled. I was almost finished with my food. "Are you almost finished?" I asked.

"Yeah," he bit into his pie.

"Oh, need some help with that too?" I grinned.

"Jeez, you keep eating at this pace you're gonna get fat," I growled before hitting him.

"Will not! I have a high metabolism, so I need the energy," I puffed my cheeks out.

"What ever excuses help you sleep at night," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Dumbie!" I laughed about to attack him when I suddenly felt something wet hit my face. "what the-" I looked up to see a army of water falling towards me. And suddenly it was pouring. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed, grabbing all of our trash and throwing it away. "Quick clean up the mess," I yelled to Sasuke who tossed the rest of the food away before grabbing my hand. "Wait where are we going?" I asked. He ran towards a large tree to help to shelter us from the pouring water.

"Where did that even come from?" he looked up at the sky in annoyance. It was then that I noticed that he was hugging me to him, making my face turn red for the 5th or 6th time that day. "What should we do now, I should probably call for a ride." he mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about? We should just go out and enjoy ourselves!" I exclaimed, escaping his arms and running out into the rain.

"Wait Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed watching as I ran and began to dance in the rain. I squealed in delight as the water hit my pale skin. The cool water seemed to send a strange sensation in my warm skin, sending shivers down my spine. I began to twirl and jump as I danced in the rain. Suddenly Sasuke was there beside me tackling me to the ground.

"Finally joining huh?" I grinned as I jumped on top of him.

"It looked like you were having fun, so I thought I'd ruin it," he said simply.

"Yeah whatever. You were just getting lonely," I grinned, throwing a chunk of mud at him.

"Oh. So that's how it's going to be, huh?" he laughed darkly, making me feel panicked and I started to run away from him. "Yeah I don't think so!" he yelled as he tackled me to the ground and the two of us rolled around in the mud and rain. I laughed in joy as I rubbed mud on his face and vice versa for me. I had mud covering my clothes and skin so I looked like some kind of mud monster. And Sasuke looked like a bigger version of myself, covered in mud himself. He laughed at me as I tried to push him down into the puddle of water and dirt like he had done to me but it was no use. I suddenly felt a pulse of energy run through my arms and I swiftly shoved him into the pile of water. He looked up at me shocked at my exhibit of brute strength just as I jumped in after him. "What are we doing?" he laughed.

"Who knows. We're just enjoying ourselves!" I laughed back as I laid next to him on the wet ground in exhaustion. The two of us simply let the rain pour down on us and wash away some of the dirt we were covered in.

"Done?" he asked and I only nodded to him. "I called Aaron to pick us up a hour ago so he should be here soon."

"It took him a hour to get here?"

"No I told him since it was you, it would probably be awhile," he grinned at me. I was about to protest but after going over my usual actions, I only nodded in agreement. "I'll let you come over to my place to clean up if you want?" Sasuke turned to me. I looked at my clothes.

"That would probably best, thanks," I smiled to Sasuke, I could of sworn I saw him blush though…

_**You just don't want to go home cause you know that Mary won't be there.**_

_No, I don't want to get my house dirty. But if it's Sasuke, then I don't mind as much._

_**Sureee.**_

By the time I had snapped out of my daze, I was already at Sasuke's house. Or should I say, mansion. No seriously. His place is freaking huge. I couldn't even describe the elegance and enormous size of the Victorian house. I only stood in front of the large door with my mouth agape.

"Jeez Sasuke, you could house the whole town here!" he blushed at my comment.

"Shut up Sakura, hurry up and follow me if you want to get washed off," he motioned for me to follow him. "Here's the bathroom, you can go ahead and shower in here if you want, I'm going to go find some clothes you wear," Sasuke explained.

"Thank you!" I called out to him but he had already turned the corner. I jumped into the shower and after figuring the mechanics began to wash off. I was surprised to find shampoo and conditioner already in there. The bathroom must be a pre-set guest room or something like that. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in one of the large, fluffy towels.

_Oh my gosh! This towel feels like heaven!_

I rubbed my cheek against another towel happily. "So soft…" I mumbled. "Wait, I still don't have any clothes…" I walked out the bathroom carefully and scanned the room peculiarly. "Um, Sasuke?" I called out walking out of the bathroom and into a bedroom. "Who's room is this anyway? I don't even know where I am, smart Sakura, real smart," I sighed.

_**You know, the sure sign of a person going crazy is when they start talking to themselves.**_

_Oh? And when there's a voice in your head? What does that mean?_

…_**Point taken….**_

I opened a nearby closet to see a bundle of clothes that looked about the same size as Sasuke…How suspicious…I picked one of them up. "Hm, nice quality shirt." I shrugged and continued moving onwards. I exited the closet quickly at the sound of footsteps though.

"Sakura? Are you done yet?" I heard Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, thank you. By the way, is this your room?" I asked.

"Yes it is, please don't destroy it," I heard him chuckle.

"No guarantees. So if this is your room, how come there is what some may call, girly shampoo and conditioner, in your shower?" I asked.

"That's because I asked my butler to retrieve some of my mothers hair products. I'd let you shower in a guest room but I don't want anyone to notice you too much."

"Ah, yes. Allowing a girl in your room, that's inconspicuous for sure." I was pretty sure he was giving me a scowl from the other side.

"It made sense at the time, don't question my logic." I laughed at him.

"Sorry, I'll try to restrain myself. Now then. Do you have any clothes for me cause I'm kinda standing here in only a towel."

"Is that supposed to turn me on?" My face turned a crimson red.

"NO! Now give me some clothes you pervert!" I waved my fist at the door.

"Hmm I wonder if I should…" he pondered.

"I should have known that you were nothing but apocryphal man, I'll sue you!" I growled.

"Okay, cool down. Here open the door a bit," I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but opened it anyway. "here you go," he handed me some clothes and I quickly shut the door to change. I emerged from the room in a flowy white dress that ended at my knees and a long black jacket.

"You just wanted to get me in a dress didn't you," I scoffed. "I would've been perfectly fine with wearing your clothes." I threw my hands up in protest.

"Oh don't whine. You are such a iconoclast woman. What's wrong with you wearing a dress?" he asked.

"Because they're uncomfortable!" I whined.

"You didn't use to mind them," he sighed.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago when-" I stopped. "Wait. What did you just say?" I turned to him.

_What he just said-that would imply that he knew me when I was younger? But I don't have any memory of him…_

"I was joking. Most little girls enjoy dressing up so I just assumed. Why? Was I right?" he grinned at me.

"No. You were right. I used to like to play dress up until I was 8. Then I became more of a tomboy," I shrugged.

_Okay, that makes sense. For a second there he had me going._

"Well I'm going to get some hot chocolate for us so just wait here," he motioned to a large couch.

"Okay, but won't it be suspicious if people see me?" I asked.

"No you should be fine. Everyone is busy working on the party this weekend anyway. No one should notice you in here. There may be a maid or two but just tell them you're a friend." he explained.

"But we are just friends?" I laughed.

"True. What I mean is, try to avoid telling them that you had to shower here or something. Tell them you're here for a project or something. Make it up. Well I doubt anyone will even come here anyway. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go boil some water," he walked out.

"Don't burn it!" I yelled after him, earning a upset grumble. I laughed lightly to myself at his reaction. Not even a minute did Sasuke leave the room had a maid walked in. "Oh the irony," I muttered to myself as she looked at me with a startled expression. "Hi there!" I waved to the middle aged woman. "Don't worry, I'm just a friend of Sasuke's." I grinned. She looked at me like she had just seen a ghost though.

"Sakura?" she said aloud.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my head to the side with a confused expression.

_Wait. Did I tell her my name?_

_**I don't think you did…**_

_Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you wandered off to…_

The woman walked up to me and embraced me. "Oh I was wondering why you stopped visiting us!" She squealed, hugging me tightly and turning from side to side comically.

"Urgh," I choked out, my face turning blue due to lack of oxygen.

"Ah-ha. Sorry dear," she released me. "But my goodness," she picked me+ up and glanced me over, "You've grown so much!"

"What do you mean? Do I know you?" I asked.

"Aw. You don't remember me? You used to call me auntie Zu. I was the maid who always supervised you and Sasuke," she looked at me sadly.

"Me and Sasuke? I don't know what you mean. I didn't meet Sasuke until this year?" I looked at her with a confused expression. Her expression, however, only saddened. And a feeling of guilt pounded in my chest at the sight. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," I bowed out of respect to her.

"I guess you really did forget everything," she sighed, pushing a strand of grey hair away from her face.

"I don't think I'm catching on to what you're saying," I noticed Sasuke walk into the room. "Sasuke, there you are," I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke sir, she really doesn't remember me," the old woman cried out. Sasuke only narrowed his eyes though.

"That's because she doesn't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry, but can you go and work on the west hall. Sakura and I are trying to talk about something important," the old woman opened her mouth to protest but only nodded her head, bowed, and left. "Sorry about that," Sasuke sighed, handing me a cup of cocoa. "She tends to ramble a lot. She's really not right in the head, she's very ill. But I can't find the will to fire her, since she was with me my entire life," Sasuke sipped from his cup.

"Oh," I simply said.

_**So that's why she was spouting crazy things! See, nothing to worry about.**_

…_I guess…but that still doesn't give me a explanation on how she knew my name._

_**I'm sure Sasuke ranted about you to her. He did say that the two were close. He probably just went off one day going-"That pink headed girl is so annoying, always pushing my buttons and antagonizing me!"**_

_What the-! I do not! But I guess that would be a better explanation…_

_**Just don't worry about it for now. You're drinking cocoa with Sasuke, say something to him already!**_

My head snapped up at the comment. "Nice weather we're having huh?" I inwardly face palmed myself.

"What are you talking about? It's pouring outside," Sasuke snickered.

_Oh that's good. At least it broke the ice._

"So Sakura-" There was a sudden burst of lightening, causing the two of us to jump at the sudden sound.

"Well that was surprising," I laughed, letting out a breathe of relief. "Ne Sasuke?" I turned to him to see his face was pale. "Sasuke?" I scooted closer to him on the couch.

"O-Oh, I'm fine," he laughed nervously.

"Could it be that-you're afraid of thunder?" I rose a eyebrow at the idea.

"Nonsense," he scoffed, but flinched at a loud erupture of sound echoing from the sky.

"Really? Cause it sure does look like it."

"Maybe just little. But it's only because when I was kid, my brother and I were fighting and I ended up getting locked in a closet and there was a thunder storm," he growled at the memory. I stifled my laughter and moved closer to him before grabbing his hand. "What are you doing now?"

"This way, when you're scared, you can just squeeze my hand so you're reminded of the fact that you're not alone," I grinned.

"T-thanks," he blushed, something very uncharacteristic of him. But then again, so is being afraid of thunder. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course I wont…As long as you don't piss me off really bad. Cause then I can't guarantee anything," I laughed as his face paled once more. "I'm just joking," he relaxed at that. "Sorta…"

"Please stop. You're really freaking me out there," he glared at me.

"Sorry sorry, hey I know! Let's watch a movie!" I offered.

"I don't feel like it," he shrugged.

"I don't really care how you feel. We're watching a movie," I threatened.

"But I just said that-" I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Movie." I said simply and he stood up, pulling me with him, and grabbed a movie to play.

"What do you want," he rolled his eyes.

"Horro!" I laughed.

"You really are a troublesome woman."

"Yeah, I know. Now stop acting like Shikamaru. You have to be a genius like me in order to do that." he glared at me.

"Women." he sighed sarcastically.

"Men," I laughed at my sarcastic retort just as Sasuke stuck a movie in his dvd player. And then it began.

* * *

Me- What do you think? This is a long one huh? I added a bit of fluff to their love hate relationship. But don't worry, very soon things will begin to develop. Mwhahaha! But reviews are what help keep me going! So please make sure to review! REVIEW NOW.


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

Me- Another chapter? So quickly? Yeah...even I was surprised haha. Well in any case, enjoy!

* * *

"So what are we going to be watching?" Sasuke asked, sitting back down on the couch as I stuck the movie in. I ran back to him and jumped on the couch, grabbing hold of his hand as I did it.

"Take a guess!" I grinned. A dark and ominous woman suddenly appeared on the screen.

"The grudge?" Sasuke sighed, "How boring."

"Oh hush up and watch the damn movie with me," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Sasuke stuttered.

"I'm getting comfortable," I rose a eyebrow, "Since I have to hold your hand, it's easier to sit like this."

"Sorry," Sasuke said.

"It's fine, just be a good pillow and stop talking," I smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you trying to insult me?" he twitched.

"Shhh!" I growled as the movie began.

The next thing I knew, Sasuke was carrying me. "What's going on?" I mumbled as I struggled to open my eyes.

"You fell asleep. It's already 9 p.m so I figured I'd drive you home. How careless, we have school tomorrow you know?" I sighed and stretched my arms.  
"Sorry, I didn't even realize that I fell asleep. You can let me down now, I'm awake," He complied with my wishes and set me down on the pavement. "thank you," I yawned. "where are we?" I looked around, we weren't in his or my house.

"Oh, I only made it to our garden. It seems you're a lighter sleeper than I thought though," he shrugged. I glanced at the all the flowers and smiled.

"It's so beautiful…"

"Hm? You must not be fully awake," Sasuke shrugged, causing me to growl and smack him. "No never mind, she's definitely awake," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his comment and walked past him and towards the middle of the garden where a large fountain stood. It looked oddly nostalgic and I couldn't help but wonder why I knew the layout of the area, even though it was the first time i'd been there. I sat on a granite bench and laid on it so I was staring at the constalations. A image of me laughing and running past the rose gardens flashed before my eyes suddenly.

"What the-" I sprung up in suprise. "What was that..." I whispered to myself before shaking my head violently.

"Um Sakura? Everything all right upstairs?" Sasuke commented.

"No, i'm fine. I think i'm just tired is all," I sighed. "Can you drive me home? I'd walk but I don't think I quite know where I am," I laughed nervously.

"Of course. I was going to drive you anyway," Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh shut up and drive," I grinned, jumping on his back.

"What the heck are you doing Sakura?" he continued walking though.

"I'm too tired to walk now. Won't you carry me?" I smirked as I snuggled into his neck, it was so warm...I bit my lip as I took a deep breathe. He had a deep musky scent that almost lured me in. I pinched my leg to snap myself back to reality just as Sasuke replied.

"Fine. Now get in, i'm not strapping you in." I looked up to see that we were already at his car. What a shame. As soon as I got home, I found Mary sleeping on the couch and chuckled at the sight. "Hey Sasuke," I whispered behind me. "You can put me down now. But can you help me carry Mary to her bed?" I snickered at his exausted expression. "oh come on! Don't tell me the big bad Sasuke is already tired?" I grinned as my comment seemed to snap something inside of him because he put me down swiftly and grabbed Mary just as fast. "This way," I pointed at a bedroom. "Thanks Sasuke!" I hugged him. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" I shut Mary's door after tucking her in.

"No i'll be fine. I'm probably just going to head back home and finish up on some of the anatomy homework," he sighed.

"Oh!" I ran to my bedroom and grabbed some papers. "Here are some notes I took. They should help," I handed him the color coated paper.

"My gosh, they're so-organized," he hesitated on the word.

"Why thank you," I smirked.

"Would you like me to carry you to your bed too?" Sasuke laughed, and I put a finger to my chin to ponder his question. "Wait, I was kidding," Sasuke's face paled as I grinned.

"Well so was I. I should be fine now. Thanks for helping me back to my house, and for the dinner," I winked at him. "By the way...what ever happened in the movie? I can't remember..." I sighed in disappointment.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. It was just like every other horror movie and everyone got murdered." I unconsciously flinched.

_What in the world? Why do I suddenly feel so cold? _

I looked down to see my fingers trembling.

_How odd..._

"Well that's a bummer. I love horror movies. But i'll see you tomorrow. Don't you dare lose those notes!" I yelled after him before closing and locking the door behind him. "I wonder what that was all about," I looked at my hands again to see I was no longer shaking. "Oh well. It's about time I finish up some work and head to bed," I yawned. I didn't have much homework, since I managed to do some on the ride to the dress shop that evening. "Just some math problems, huh?" I muttered, grabbing my math book and getting to work. After washing off I clumsily entered my bed to drift off to to the realm of sleep. A realm which I practically ran to, what, with how exhausted I felt. But the moment my eyes were closed, I couldn't help but think back on the day's events. Or rather, certain events. But most importantly, the phrase Sasuke said before he left kept running in my mind.

_I was in a pitch black room with Sasuke sitting on a bench whispering. I couldn't help but feel like he was holding some sort of key and walked over to him and he whispered in my ear._

"_It w__as just like every other horror movie and everyone got murdered."_

_'Everyone got murdered.' _

_'Got murdered.'_

_'Murdered.'_

_'Murdered.'_

_'Murdered.'_

_'Murdered.'_

_The single word echoed in the dark room repeatedly and it was like the word was opening a door within my subconscious. _

I suddenly shot up from my bed as my childhood flashed before my eyes from a point of view that wasn't my own.

_A pink-haired girl was playing with a ball and tossing it back to her father, giggling childishly. She was about the age of 6 and was running around wildly in the green meadow with a devilish grin._

_The memory suddenly became twisted and I was sent surging forward._

_The pink haired girl was blowing out seven green colored candles from a teenage ninja turtles cake. She looked at her mother and grinned._

"_What did you wish for cherry?" the woman asked, her voice clear and soothing._

"_I wished that we would always stay together like this and be happy forever!" the girl laughed before grabbing her father's hand. "Come here dad I want to show you my cake."_

"_Oh? Well look at that, it's pretty good looking to me. The pastry chef did a pretty good job," her father chuckled. _

"_No look at what it says, you have to look close to see it," she pouted._

"_What do you mean?" he looked confused, but got closer to the cake nonetheless. BAM! The next thing I knew I was watching the pink haired girl shove her father's face into the cake and the room erupted in laughter.  
"GOTCHA!" The girl laughed._

"_Yes you did. Now i'm gonna get you!" he laughed, throwing his hands up as though he were a monster and running after the giggling girl._

_The memory once again became twisted and I was sent surging forward once more, but as I was moving forward I felt my body grow cold and a emotion I hadn't felt so intense before shoot through me. Fear. I looked at my ghostly fingers to see I was once again shaking. Where was I going? All of a sudden everything went pitch black and then I was standing over a scene which no amount of horror movies could compare to. I was staring at the mutilated bodies of my parents. The memory I had forced myself to forget. I looked at my hands to see blood. Crimson red trickled down my cheek and I began to scream in agony at the scene of my murdered parents. But before I could crumble to the floor I was flying once more. I arrived to a new scene, a memory I couldn't help but feel like I shouldn't be watching. _

"_Momma, momma!" A pink haired girl ran over to her mother with a hand painted picture._

"_What is it sweetie?" the mother smiled kindly. The girl only grinned and held up the picture. "Who's this?" the mother asked, staring at the poorly drawn picutre of a pale man with purple eyelids and a snake running up his arm. The mother's face paled at the image. "Why did you draw this?" she asked, her voice shaking and her face grim. The girl looked at her confused, why was her mother looking so scared?_

"_There was a man outside who asked for a self portrait. He was really weird! He had a snake with him. So I drew this picture for him, he told me that you would be really happy to see my artwork," the girl grinned._

_"Was this just now?" The woman cried out, shaking her daughter's shoulders._

"_Y-y-yes," the pink haired girl stuttered, starting to tear up at her mother's abrupt actions._

"_Oh my-GREG!" the woman yelled out to the house. "GREG, HONEY! We need to go Sakura," the woman exclaimed, throwing her daughter over her shoulder quickly and running from the backyard to the house where her husband was. She let out a sigh of relief when she found her husband but her face turned grim once again. "Greg he's here." She said darkly to her husband with venom in her voice, and you knew there was a bad history with whoever she was talking about._

_"What the-? How did he find us? I was positive that we took the neccesary actions to cover our tracks..." the man exclaimed._

"_I know, I didn't want to believe it but look," she held the drawing up. "Sakura drew a self portait of the man just now." _

"_Damnit!" The man cussed punching the wall of the study room in frustration. He turned to the girl and pulled her down so she was standing and looking up at her father. "Listen to me Sakura, we're going to play hide and go seek okay? Remember the man you just saw?" the girl nodded, "Well he's 'It' and by no means should he see you. I have a perfect hiding spot for you though," her father walked over to the corner of the room and felt around before pulling up the carpet and opened a door to a secret compartment. "I need you to hide in here okay? No matter what happens you need to make sure that you don't make a sound and do NOT peek out ok?" he said tears coming out of his eyes as she nodded. The little girl began to cry though.  
"Mommy, daddy, what's going on?" she sniffled._

"_Oh honey, don't cry. We love you very much and that's all you need to know. You're going to face a lot of hardships in the future. But no matter what happens, know that everything we did was because we loved you. You're always going to be my baby," the mother cried kissing her daughter's forehead. "You still have the necklace we gave you for your birthday?" she asked. The girl nodded, trying to wipe away her tears and snot."Good, because I want you to always remember us for how we were then." The mother began to break down and curled into her husband._

"_Listen to me cherry. You are very special. You are unlike others," he began. _

"_Is it because my hair is a weird color? I'll cut it or dye it! Anything, so don't go!" she cried._

"_It's not just your hair. But you have a gift unlike others. One day you'll see how special your locket is and it will guide you to the answers. But for now, it's best if you stay in the dark. Because you're so special though, a very bad man is after you. We need to protect you at all costs," the man kissed his daughter and the three of them hugged._

_"Hurry and get in my child," the mother cried kissing her child's forehead and pushing her into the storage area underneath the carpet._

_"What's going on mom?" the young girl cried, confused as of why her parents were crying. "Why are you so scared?"_

_"It's nothing, nothing at all child, just go to sleep for now." She sang a sweet melody as the little girl nodded sadly. The small area was only large enough for the girl, not large enough for the two adults to join her. The room consisted of a soft floor, the felt more like a matress, with a pillow and a blanket. On one of the rooms walls was a small cabnit that held a small supply of food and water. The girl slowly began to close her eyes as she fell succumb to the darkness with the assistance of her mothers sweet voice . The last thing the girl saw before drifting off was her parents crying and hugging each other before closing the door and locking the girl in darkness._

_She was awaken at the sound of a blood hurtling shrill though. The girl bit her lower lip as she debated whether or not she should open the door. But the girl was unable to stop herself and cracked open one of the doors to peer out. She choked back a whimper as she saw the pale man she had met earlier that day cutting into her parents, shredding them to pieces. He was cutting them limb by limb until you only saw their torso unattached. Their arms and legs were separated from their bodies and contained within a large pool of red._

_"You sss-should have jussst given her to me-ssss" the pale man hissed, his words slurring like the sound of a snake. The mother had already stopped breathing but the father happened to still be alive. _

_"I would never!" he shouted, choking out blood. He looked over to the area he knew the girl was hiding in and his eyes widened in surprise as he caught the girls eyes with his own. The unknown man growled and grabbed his sword and cut his head off. A single tear went out of the little girl's eye as realization hit her. Those were HER parents! She quickly shut the door and locked it so no one could get in. _

_"I know you're there child! I have to leave now, but mind you, I'll come back! I always get what I want, and you're MY property now," the man hissed leaving with blood soaking his pale hands, proving the sins he committed. The girl shook in fear in the area, she couldn't leave. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her father's startled and fearful eyes. _

"_I need to get out of here," the girl mumbled to herself. She went to unhook the latch but froze in fear as she saw the image of the pale man cut up her parents and once again began to shake in fear. "i'm scared. Mommy! Daddy! Help me..." she mumbled to herself. She closed her eyes. "I know. This is all just a bad dream! Papa said dreams can't hurt you." she pinched her arm and flinched in pain at the stinging feeling in her arm. Her stomach growled and she opened the cabinet to eat. "Someone please save me," she cried as she pushed the cereal in her mouth, crying all the while. She awoke at the sound of cars screeching and the faint smell of burning tires._

_I stepped out of the room where the past me was hiding and looked out a window to see police cars.__  
The little girl heard the police sirens and struggled to move. She suddenly heard new voices though._

"_Yes officer, I heard the sound of someone screaming just a hour ago. I thought it was strange and checked to see if the family was okay. But what I found was-" the sound of a old woman began to cry._

"_It's okay mam, we're just going to check the vicinity." the sound of footsteps creaked into the room she was hiding in. "Oh kami-sama," the man choked. "Somebody call the Uchiha, he'd want to see this one," the man coughed. The little girl listened from the small black room at the sound of rustling and footsteps from above her. They were good guys right?_

"_Wait a minute. The report from the neighbor says that they have a daughter. Has anyone found her yet?" a man asked._

"_No sir," another replied._

"_Do you think this might be a kidnapping?" another man asked._

"_I don't yet. I can't be certain," the first man replied. The girl let out a deep breath before unlocking the latch to the door. She poked her head out to see a siloutte of 4 or was it 5 men? The shock of seeing light suddenly was causing her sight to be hazy, but there was no doubt that they were cops. _

"_H-help me. I'm right here," she croaked out. But no one heard her and tears began to stream down her face. "Help me! I'm here! I'm here!" She suddenly screamed out, struggling to escape the area. _

"_What in the-?" one of the men stuttered as he ran to the girl and helping her out. "Are you okay honey?" he asked, checking her body with a worried exprssion. "she doesn't seem to be injured," he reported to what she assumed was in charge._

"_She must be the daughter," the man concluded. The girl suddenly noticed the bodies of her parents. _

"_NO!" She screamed, running towards them, surprising the officer who was holding her. She jumped on her mother's torso. "Momma, momma, don't go!" she cried, struggling to keep hold of her mother as two officers tried to pull her off of the dead body._

_The little girl now stood outside of the house she once resided in as the police took the dead bodies out; she looked at the black bags sadly. _

_"Hi I'm Sasuke!" a boy cheered, far to cheery for the girl. She stared at him, her face showing she had been crying and her eyes holding a dead expression. "The man in charge is my father. He's a police officer! One day i'm going to be just like him and stop crime and injustices!" he cheered. The girl continued to give him a blank expression. The little boys' cheerfulness slowly faded, "I'm really sorry, but, everyone needs a friend right?" he asked, a little bit of cheer still in his voice as he got closer to her until he pulled her into a hug. She hesitated until she wrapped her small arms around the small boy, "It's ok…" the boy whispered in her ear, but the truth was, he didn't know if it was going to be ok. _

"_S-Sasuke?" the girl stuttered out, as though new to the language._

"_Yeah that's right! What's your name then?" he asked._

"_Sakura," the girl replied. "My name is Sakura. And my parents are dead," she cried holding onto Sasuke. "They're dead and they left me behind!" The boy could do nothing for her but hold her. _

"_Well it's a good thing that the two of you have grown close because she's going to be staying with us for awhile until we find her family," Sasuke's father said. Sasuke turned and grinned at the girl._

"_Isn't that cool? That means we get to hang out together!" he grinned._

_I blinked my eyes and I was suddenly in a familiar looking garden._

"_Sakura! Sasuke! Get back here you little troublemakers!" a middleaged woman yelled as she ran through the garden._

"_Shh," Sasuke grinned at Sakura who held the cookie jar tightly. Sasuke looked out and scanned the perimeter. "I think the coast is clear. Come one Sakura, let's go before Aunt Zu catches us," Saskue pulled Sakura's arm and just as the two thought they were victoriuos they were lifted in the air._

"_And where do you think you two are going?" the woman scoffed. _

"_N-no where Aunt Zu," the girl laughed nervously._

"_Uh-huh," she said sarcastically. "Sakura, you shouldn't be following Sasuke's actions. He's leading you down the road to destruction." _

"_What are you talking 'bout Zu? It was SAKURA'S plan to take the cookies!" Sasuke exclaimed. The girl glared at him and elbowed him in the chest._

"_Tattle," she huffed. "Sorry Zu," she sighed. "here." she handed her the cookie jar. "it's just, I thought that they could help me feel better, after THAT happened and all," the girl looked at the ground sadly._

"_Oh honey...here you can have them," the woman choked back tears and handed the jar back._

"_T-thank you auntie!" She cried out, hugging the woman before grinning to Sasuke as he stared flabbergasted. As soon as the woman was out of hearing range the girl turned to the boy and laughed. "And that's how you do it chump," she smiled as she shoved a large chocolate cookie in her mouth. _

"_You're amazing Sakura!" he cheered._

"_Yes, yes, praise me!" she laughed before tripping on her feet._

"_Sakura!" a voice exclaimed, Sakura looked behind her to see Sasuke's father. _

"_Hey old man, what's up?" she asked, stuffing another cookie in her mouth._

"_Well I have some good news for you and-why do you have the cookie jar?"_

"_No reason," the girl shrugged._

"_Well anyway," he cleared his voice, "we found your grandfather and he's come to pick you up. The two of you are going to live together back at his house in the Mist region," he smiled at her. The girl's eyes dimmed sadly. _

"_That means I won't see Sasuke anymore though," she sniffed._

"_That's fine! We'll see each other again!" he grinned as he wiped her tears._

"_Okay," she rubbed her face, "I'd like to meet him then."_

_My grandfather had allowed me to live with Sasuke for almost a year before contacting the Uchiha's and moving me the Mist region. Then one day I went back to visit my family's grave and to see my old friend._

_The car suddenly slammed into another and I was in midair. Just as fast as it took for me to go up, it was twice as fast as it flew back down. It tumbled and twirled against the pavement until the car finally came to a halt. I looked down to see blood covering my hands._

_I recalled Sasuke's words earlier that day suddenly._

_"Oh, that would explain the memory loss," he mumbled._

_Sasuke had said that when she told him about the car crash. And then there was the dress incident. _

_"Because they're uncomfortable!" I whined._

_"You didn't use to mind them," he sighed._

_And then there was that:_

_"Sakura?" a middle aged woman had called out at the sight of me._

_"Aw. You don't remember me? You used to call me auntie Zu. I was the maid who always supervised you and Sasuke," she looked at me sadly._

I awoke once more, panting as sweat clung to my forehead and I looked out at the wall with a fear stricken expression. And suddenly I was crying as realization hit me like a truck, something I had once felt. All the memories I had forgotten were rushing at me and the weight of them were too much.

_How could I have forgotten everything?_

_**I guess there's no escaping your past.**_

_Inner? How could I have just forgotten about my parent's murder and the times I had with Sasuke and his family?_

_**The car crash for one. And sometimes your mind forces you to forget things for their well being.**_

_I never want to forget again._

"I remember everything. I finally know my past…" I whispered to myself as I hug my pillow to my chest tightly, silent tears streaming down my pale face. I needed someone to be there with me, and I felt a strange longing for my long lost friend. I pulled out my phone and called Sasuke's phone. "Please pick up," I mumbled to myself, glancing at my alarm clock which read 2:05 a.m. Who was I kidding? He wasn't going to answer at this time. I was about to hang up when I suddenly heard a groggy 'hello'. "S-Sasuke?" I exclaimed, quickly hushing my voice as I remembered Mary in the other room.

"What is it Sakura?" I heard him sigh. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes I do. I know this sounds like a lot. But I really need you here with me right now," I sniffed, trying to hide my cracked voice. "I remember everything now. Will you please stay with me tonight?" I hated how desperate I sounded but I felt like I was breaking into pieces and Sasuke was the only one who knew how to tape them back together.

"Of course, i'll be there as quickly as I can," I nodded just as he hung up the phone. I sat on the couch with a pillow to my chest for awhile until I heard a soft rapping at the front door. I immediately opened the door to see him and hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that we knew each other?" I cried out as Sasuke stood in his sweat pants with a surprised expression.

"It took me awhile to realize it but when I did, I just figured that you knew but wanted to ignore the past. So that's what I did. It wasn't until today when you told me about the car crash did I assume that you may have suffered from a head trauma," Sasuke sighed as he hugged me. "I'm sorry, if I knew, I would've told you sooner."

"I remembered more than just you. I somehow had forgotten my parent's death. I watched it happen and I finally remembered it," I cried out. "Will you sleep with me?" Sasuke's face darkened and he stuttered out a few incoherent words. "I don't think I'll be able to get back to bed on my own." I sighed.  
"Sure." Sasuke helped me to my bedroom before lying next to me on my large bed and held my hand until I fell asleep into a deep sleep. The last thing I remembered was Sasuke saying, "I'm so glad you remembered me."

* * *

I awoke the next morning to realize that I was cuddled into Sasuke's chest with my hand tangled into his dark locks of hair and blushed.

_But oddly it feels really warm. It's so comfortable, but I know I probably shouldn't be feeling like this. But lying side by side like this just feels so...so right. _

I closed my eyes as a attempt to go back to sleep but soon felt Sasuke tense and I knew he had awaken too. I felt something brush up against my cheek and suddenly Sasuke was no longer beside me. I shivered and made a pouting face. I had just lost my main source of warmth...I waited awhile before I made any effort and opened one of my eyes and blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light. It was already 7:27. I probably should shower by now. I got up and stretched a little. I walked to the bathroom and opened it to find Sasuke with only his boxers on and a towel around his neck. Not to mention his chest was still dripping with water and his face was flushed from the hot water. And his arms were well toned, enough so it was nice to look at rather than looking like some kind of science experiment. I blinked a couple times as did Sasuke until I realized this WASN'T a dream. My face practically made a new shade of red as I stuttered incoherent words at the sight of him. Sasuke had his own light blush until it went away, and he…smirked?

"Wow Sakura, I would have never thought that you were a peeping tom." He sighed as he put on the rest of his pants. My face only got redder at the comment and I felt my anger rising.

"W-what are you doing in here?" I stuttered.

"Taking a shower?" he said dumbly.

"Sasuke, I AM NOT A PEEPING TOM! IT'S NOT MY FLIPPING FAULT YOU WERE JUST COMING OUT OF THE SHOWER WHEN I WENT TO TAKE ONE!" I huffed angrily before grabbing hold of something and throwing at him. Sadly, it was only the toothpaste.

"Jeez, I was just teasing! Did you have to destroy my ears? And really? Toothpaste? That really hurt me," he cried rubbing at his ears as his sarcastic tone only added to my anger. I growled at him before stomping and pointing at the door. "What?" he asked confused at my gesture.

"Out! I need to take a shower." I said simply my temper slowly decreasing. Sasuke sat down, " And just what are you doing?" I asked.

"You peeped on me it's only fair that I see you too," He shrugged, his lips turned up in a barely contained smirk and I stared at him with a shocked expression.

_**Go on Sakura! Give him a show he won't forget.**_

_Oh i'll give him something..._

I growled inwardly as a ingenious plan arose. And I grinned at Sasuke, surprising him.

"Okay if you insist. Fair is fair afterall," I gave him a seductive smile before taking my shirt off so I was only left in my bra. I turned my back to him and pointed to my bra strap, "Can you help with the strap Sasuke?" I gave him a seductive pout and laughed inwardly as I watched his facfe turn a deep red. I then proceded to walk up to him, swaying my hips which in turn made his face to a brighter red. I moved my hand on his chest and trailed down to his arm… until I grabbed it and threw him out of the bathroom, throwing him on the floor so he was now sitting on the floor with a flabbergasted expression. "By the way you might want to take care of that." I said pointing at his pants and grinning like a mad man as I locked the door behind me to jump in the shower.

_You know, it's kinda fun to mess with him like that. Oh man! Did you see that expression of his when I threw him out? Priceless!_

_**His expression? Jeez woman? Did you see that BODY? Hot damn!**_

_S-shut up! I'm not interested in that kind of stuff!_

_**Oh please, the romantic tension between you two is suffocating me!**_

_What are you even talking about? I don't even like him like that!_

I stepped out of the shower and realized I forgot my clothes, "Damnit!" she shouted slamming her head against the wall before she popped her head out of the door, "Jeez this is like a repeat of yesterday...Hey Sasuke don't look please…" I whined as Sasuke just looked, confused, until he realized that I only had a towel on. He nodded and looked out the window as I ran past him. I looked at him before walking into my closet.

_Heh, he's really not looking. How cute…_

I tapped on his shoulder so he knew it was okay to look elsewhere other than the window. He turned to look at me to see that I was in a pair dark blue skinny jeans with purple rain boots on. I had a black and white striped off the shoulder top with a black overcoat.

"Wow, no slacks today?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's wrong with this?" I sighed.

"Nothing at all. In fact, I think you look pretty good," I blushed. "What's with the necklace you always wear by the way?" he asked. I looked at the locket and held it sadly.

"My parents gave it to me for my 7th birthday, it was the last birthday I had with them…" I sighed grabbing her bag. Sasuke's mouth made an O and then we were out in the kitchen for breakfast. I found Mary in the kitchen making me breakfast, as well as Sasuke now, all the while glaring suspiciously at Sasuke, causing me to snicker.

"Nothing happened Mary, I just asked him to stay over with me. Honestly, you worry too much." Mary sighed.

"i know..."

"Besides! If we were going to do anything, we wouldn't do anything right next door to you. Jeez, we'd make to much noise," I grinned as she suddenly dropped the pan she was washing and stared at me in shock. "I'm kidding!" I laughed as she looked at me sadly and sniffed.

"Sakura is a jerk!" she whined, running into her room.

"Oh come on! It was a joke, come out and say goodbye to me, i'm about to leave!" I laughed. Mary slowly opened the door and hugged me.  
"Bye...jerk..." I only chuckled at her behavior.  
"Come on lover boy," I grabbed Sasuke by the collar," It's time we make our way to school." How this one was going to go down? I had no idea.

* * *

Me- :D What did you think? Review so I know that i'm doing everything right! 3 So Sakura finally remembered everything...and now the plot line shall begin mwhahahaha


	9. Chapter 8: Dancing

Me- Wow! I'm on a role man! xD I know I should be working on other things…like my long list of homework and my exams approaching...BUT, I'm going to write another chapter instead. SO! You should review when you're finished reading so I know that it was worth not doing all of my work for. BEGIN!

* * *

Recap: ["Come on lover boy," I grabbed Sasuke by the collar," It's time we make our way to school." How this one was going to go down? I had no idea.]

How did it go down? Like a elephant on a balloon…so pretty crazy. To say that I got a lot of nasty stares when I rolled into the school parking lot with Sasuke was a understatement. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead by now. When the two of us walked into the school I looked at our main group of friends to see their mouths agape.

"OKAY! You know what? Stop giving us that look because we didn't do anything! I just needed a ride to school you idiots," I growled, throwing my backpack on the floor in exasperation. I twitched as the group only continued to stare at the two of us though.

"S-sorry," Naruto seemed to be the first to snap out of the daze. "It's just, I thought you guys hated each other…" he mumbled.

"Yeah well, people can surprise you huh?" I grinned at the blonde. "Well the bell is going to ring soon, so lets go kids," I grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's hands and pulled them to our next class, anatomy. "So Naruto, you actually do your homework this time?" I grinned as his face paled and he pulled out his bag.

"Oh thank you ramen gods," Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief when he found his anatomy notepad. "I thought I had lost you," he rubbed the notebook to his face lovingly.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all," I laughed.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that it's Friday and we have the weekend off to rest our brains," Naruto whined.

"What are you talking about idiot? We have the party to go to on Saturday, so we won't be getting much rest then," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh that's right…" I mumbled.

"You already forgot huh?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "And I thought you were supposed to be smart," he smirked as I glared at him.

"What ever. Is the dress going to be delivered at my place or should I go and pick it up?" I asked.

"It should be delivered," Sasuke pondered.

"Well let's hope it is because I've yet to buy a ride," I sighed. "Although I've had my eyes on a nice car…" I muttered to myself.

"Do you need any help buying a ride?" Naruto's ear perked at the sound of 'car' and was now grinning at me like a mad man.

"Um, probably? This will be the first time I bought one after all," I rose a eyebrow at his behavior.

"Well I can help you if you want. I'm good with cars afterall, it's a hobby," Naruto grinned. Despite the fact that I was a tomboy, I never got that into cars. Sure I knew how to check my oil and change my tires but other than that, I was a total novice.

"Yeah that would help a lot. We can look around after school next week," I shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"Oh, yes Naruto? Do you have a question?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Uh, no, sorry," Naruto blushed, looking down at his desk with a embarrassed expression as I broke out laughing.

"Way to go!" I laughed, smacking his back jokingly.

"Shut up Sakrura!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at me.

"Haha sorry," I managed to fight down the laughter.

"Well then, lets continue our lesson," Kabuto sighed.

* * *

When I returned home I was surprised to see Sai waiting at my door patiently.

"Sai?" I rose a eyebrow as I pulled out my keys.

"There you are!" He huffed walking over to me. "I've been waiting about ten minutes. I rang the doorbell but no one answered. I have your dress with me," he handed me a large bundle of cloth.

"You couldn't just leave it there?" I asked, opening the door to my apartment.

"Of course not! I couldn't just let a masterpiece to rest in some unknown area," he scoffed.

"Okay then, sorry about the wait then," I laughed nervously.

"It's fine, do you have someone to help you into the dress for tomorrow though?" he asked.

"Yeah, my roommate could probably help me," I grinned.

"That's good then. I'm going to get going, tell me what you thought of the dress after the party!" he waved before walking down the stairs to leave. I entered my apartment and set the dress on my bed. Somehow, I felt like this would be a long weekend.

* * *

It was Saturday and I was suddenly at the party. I hadn't even remembered getting ready for it. I looked around to see a bland black and white band playing a slow and boring jazz song.

"Hey Sasuke, would you get upset if I decided to liven this little party up?" he only gave me a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that? Sakura, you don't have some kind of plans in mind do you?" he narrowed his dark eyes. I only smiled, a guilty expression on my face. "Oh man," he sighed, his hand running through his charcoal colored hair. "I doubt I could stop you, just don't hurt anyone too much," he shook his head at me.

"Of course I wont!" I laughed, "I just want to spice up the musical selection." I grinned at his exasperated face. "It's too bad that it's only a jazz band, I'm going to make a jazz selection as well I guess," I sighed and moved past him and up to the stage. I barely made out Sasuke's next words.

"This'll be interesting," he said, and I could only smile at his comment, it would, indeed, be interesting. I bumped into Sasuke's mother suddenly.

"I think that means we're ready," The lights dimmed once more as I snapped my fingers and winked at Sasuke with a knowing smirk. A light drumming sound from the cello started and the piano player began to play a soft tune. I looked out at the startled and confused crowd and I opened my mouth to sing. (I recommend playing I've got Rhythm by Nikki Yanofsky to get a good idea of how the song sounds as well as how Sakura's voice sounds)

"Days can be sunny

With never a sigh,

Don't need what money

Can buy." I tapped my foot to the beat.

"Birds in the tree sing

Their day full of song

Why shouldn't we sing along?

I'm chipper all the day,

Happy with my light.

How did I get that way?

Well look at what I've got." I snapped my finger once more and the drummer began to tap faster as all the players began to speed up and the sax and trumpet player joined in.

"I got rhythm,

I got music,

I got my man

Who could ask for anything more?

I got daisies

In green pastures,

I got my man

Who could ask for anything more?" I swung my arms out as I rose my voice to high and low tone and snapped my fingers to the beat.

"Old man trouble?

I don't mind him,

You won't find him,

'Round my door

I got starlight,

I got sweet dreams,

I got my man

Who could ask for anything more?" I pointed at the man playing on the piano and grinned as he began a solo. I jumped off the stage and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"What are you doing?" he yelped.

"Dancing!" I cheered and pulled him to the middle of the room. "Do you what lindy hop is?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he narrowed his eyes. (Look up lindy hop on you tube to get a good idea of what kind of dance it is :3)

"Well then lets go!" I cheered and began to move around him energetically and hopped from foot to foot with my hand intertwined with his. He spun me around him and pushed me out before bringing me back into his chest. I was surprised by how in synch we were as we danced and I made a thumbs up sign and motioned up. I jumped up and Sasuke grabbed me by my hips and swung me into his chest so it looked like he was holding me like I was a princess and then pushed me back out and swung me around his hips in the air before I landed back on the ground in front of him once more. I moved in close to him and for a second I thought we were about to kiss, that was before he pushed me back out and I wrapped a leg around his hips and leaned back. I listened to the sound of the piano and knew the solo was almost over. Sasuke grabbed my hand and helped me back up on the stage quickly and I began to repeat the main chorus once more. I clung to the microphone as I swayed slightly with a large smile on my face and I looked out at the crowd. Perspiration clung to my forehead and I tried to refrain from panting as I continued on with the song.

"I got rhythm,

I got music,

I got my man,

Who could ask for anything more?

I got daisies

In green pastures,

I got my man

Who could ask for anything more?

I got daisies

In green pastures,

I got my man

Who could ask for anything more?

Old man trouble,

I don't mind him

You won't find him

'Round my door

I got starlight,

I got sweet dreams,

I got my man

Who could ask for anything more

Who could ask for anything more?" I concluded and let out a pant at the conclusion of the song. I smiled at the crowd as I noticed that more people were out and dancing more energetically. The jazz band continued to play even without me singing. I looked at Sasuke and noticed that he had a glass of water for me. I thanked him and gulped down the liquid hungrily. I let out a gasp after chugging the water. I looked at the band and knew it was about time to move to the next song. (You should play on the sunny side of the street by Nikki Yanofsky at this point :D)

"I'm just a fool in the rain

Grab your coat and stretch your hat,

leave your worry at the doorstep

Just direct your feet to the sunny side of the street

Can't you hear that pitter pat

and that happy tune is your step

Life can be so sweet

on the sunny side of the street

I used to walk in the shade with those blues on parade

no longer afraid the rover, crossed over

If I never had a cent

I'll be rich as Rockefeller

Gold dust at my feet

on the sunny side of the street," the sax took over at it's solo part and I simply tapped my foot at this point, too tired to go out and dance.

"I used to walk in the shade with those blues on parade

no longer afraid the rover, it got over

If I never had a cent

I'll be rich as Rockefeller

Gold dust at my feet

on the sunny side of the street."

"ohh sunny side,

ohhh sunny side,

oh the sunny,

the sunny side of the street," I dragged my voice out drastically as I held onto the tune. I put my head down at the end of the song and I heard an eruption of clapter. I looked up to smile at everyone. "Thank you, I think I'll let the band take it from here," I laughed and thanked the band. "You guys were wonderful, thanks for entertaining me with a few songs," I winked at them before stepping off the stage and they continued to play with a nice, fast, beat. I found Sasuke waiting for me by the steps and nodded at him. "How was that? Have fun?" I asked him.

_Wait a minute. Why in the world did I just sing and dance? At a party where there are hundreds of people i don't know? _

"It certainly was entertaining," he mused.

"Well you sure did look like you were enjoying yourself," I laughed as I remembered our little dance and his expression.

"Hn," he shrugged, causing a exasperated sigh to come from me.

"Whatever, let's just get something to drink," I grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to our table.

The next thing I knew I was at my apartment.

"Thanks for accompanying me." he said, helping me out of the car.

"No problem, it was kind of fun," I grinned as he walked me to my door. I looked at my door and found a bundle of roses and card.

"What the-" I muttered and grabbed them. "Are these from you?" I asked Sasuke.

"Like I would get a wild woman like you roses? Please, I'd be too scared you'd attack me with them," he said.

"Oh shut up," I laughed smacking him lightly on the arm. "Well I'll see you later Sasuke, be careful to avoid champagne from now on please," I laughed at him.

"Yeah whatever woman," he scoffed. I waved as he returned to his car and I opened the door to my apartment.

"I wonder who it's from," I mumbled to myself. I opened the card to read it and my face paled.

**You can never escape me.**

**No matter how much your parents sacrificed,**

**I'll just kill anyone who gets in my way once again.  
**

I threw the flowers down on the ground in anger. "What the hell is this?" I roared. I ran out of my apartment and looked down the hallway to see no one was there. I looked out at the street to see it was empty as well I returned to my apartment and locked the door behind me. I turned to look into my apartment but saw that everything was completely white. I paled, and suddenly I was awake in my bedroom.

"Ah man, does that mean I have to relive through the whole day _again_? I pouted as I jumped out of my bedroom. But I couldn't help but shake the feeling at the end of my dream, the feeling of being watched.

* * *

It was finally Saturday, once again, and I was awakened by Mary who came running into my bedroom.

"Sakura wake up! It's the day of the party. Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous!" she squealed. I sighed before eventually getting up.

"You're going too?" I yawned.

"Of course. I'm going with Itachi," she sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's good then, I'm going to go shower. Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I'm making some eggs," she grinned.

"Okay then, I'll meet you in the dining room in a second."

True to my word, I returned to the dining room in a pair of sweats and a tank top. Together we ate and she talked about her boyfriend happily. I couldn't help but smile at her happy expression. I guess I could accept this 'Itachi' guy after all…so long as he doesn't hurt Mary of course. "So when is this party begin?" I asked.

"It should begin at 6 p.m." she mumbled in between bites.

"So we have about 6 hours?" I checked my watch, it was already 11 a.m. "I guess I should get some work finished." I went to go get some books to study.

"What are you talking about Sakura? We need to go and get our nails done," she exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "We barely have enough time!" I let out a 'oof' as she pulled me along with her and barely managed to grab my keys and lock the doors.

"I don't understand. We have plenty of time," I sighed.

"Nonsense! Our nails have to be done, that's about a hour right there. Then we have to get our hair and makeup done, that should be approximately a hour and a half." She sighed.

"That still leaves us with plenty of time," I laughed.

"Well that and I really wanted to checkout the new bakery…" she muttered.

"Ha! I knew there was another reason," I grinned. "Then lets go and get our nails done so we can go to the bakery!"

There really was a lot more work into getting ready for this party than I had originally thought. Me and Mary went to get our nails done and went to get some pastries before returning home. I managed to get a good hour of studying in and cleaned up the house some. Before I knew it, it was already 4. Then the two of us were struggling to get our hair and makeup done and into our dresses.

"Is someone picking us up?" I asked.

"Yeah, Itachi called and told me that him and his brother is coming to pick us up." She explained as she curled her hair.

"Okay then," I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:30. "They should be here now, it's better to get to the party early," I shrugged. Not a minute after I said that did the door bell ring.

"NO! I'm not ready!" Mary exclaimed, struggling to pin her hair back.

"I'll go get the door while you finish getting ready, okay?" I laughed as I rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her worry. I opened the door for the two men, only to get two startled expressions. "Okay, it's not THAT weird to see me wearing a dress is it?" I scoffed.

"No it's not that…" Sasuke trailed, as he looked me up. I wore a bright red strapless dress. It was tight on my torso and seemed to accent my curves. A long slit ran up mid-thigh, showing off my slender legs. Not to mention there was a corset in the back, a detail that I particularly liked… I had my hair tied back in a strange knot with a black flower holding it up. Only a single strand of my hair fell in my face. My cheeks were a light pink that accented my pale skin and my eyes were a mixture of black and red, my lower lashes were a dark black, making my eyes look even larger. "Its's just, you look really great." Sasuke blushed. "But somehow, I feel like everything is going to go down hill from here," he sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" I scoffed, smacking his back. "It's going to be fine." Sasuke was dressed in a black and white suit; I did like my men in those kinds of suits. I blushed at the thought. "Well Itachi, Mary is almost finished she should be out in-"

"Done!" Mary exclaimed, running out in a light green dress that was being held up by one strap. It flared out from her hips down and brushed the floor lightly. The green accented her light green eyes and her long black hair was pulled back with a arrangement of jewels dotted in her hair.

"You look gorgeous," Itachi commented, kissing her hand gently.

"You really do look amazing," I grinned at Mary whose face had already turned a few shades of red.

"T-thank you guys," she stuttered out, grabbing hold of Itachi's arm. "Shall we head out now?" Itachi nodded and helped her down the stairs and the four of us entered a limo. Why was there a limo outside my house? Or rather, why did they bring a limo for a 5 minute ride? I had no idea, but we were sitting in it anyways.

When we arrived, I was overwhelmed by the number of people in luxurious dresses and suits. They all looked like beautiful models, but the closer I looked, the happy atmosphere looked strained and plastic. It was like it was just a happy illusion to drown out the emptiness. I whistled lowly.

"That's quite a lot of people," I turned to Sasuke, pointing toward about fifty guests.

"what are you talking about?" he rose a eyebrow at me, "These are just the people who got here early, there is still a lot more guests coming, this isn't even half of them." I gaped at him, there were MORE people coming?

"Wow, that's amazing," I gasped as Sasuke led me into the mansion's large opening. The inside of the house when you first walked in was a large room with a cascading staircase on each side. There were two long tables covered in finger food and bowls of punch with a array of wines. Butlers were everywhere with trays of foreign foods. For some reason, I suddenly felt very nervous. It looked like, in all honesty, a scene out of a Disney movie. As soon as we entered, the men who were already there swarmed at the Uchiha's side. A diplomatic looking man made his way past the crowd and towards us. His white bow tie propped up the old man's face which was as round and red as a balloon. I had to stifle a giggle at the comical looking man.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, it's good to see you again," the man said, bowing to each of us. "And who might this beauty be?" he asked, looking me up, causing a shiver of disgust to crawl up my back.

"Excuse my manners Mr. Sagin, this is Sakura Haruno, she is accompanying me this evening," Sasuke replied.

"It's nice to meet you," I beamed, causing the old man to blush, I was surprised to see his cheeks could get any redder.

"Of course, madam," the man kissed my hand, causing my to force down a gag. The man was giving me the creeps already. My eyes wondered to a elderly woman wearing a red kimono with a refined expression in the back though. Despite her airs of superiority she had a kind look in her eyes that made me want to talk to her. I tugged on Sasuke's sleeve and smiled at the old man who had come to talk to the Uchiha. "I must apologize for interrupting you gentleman, but I'm afraid I need to borrow Sasuke from you," they nodded to me respectively as I pulled Sasuke away.

"Thanks," Sasuke let out a deep sigh, "But the party has yet to even begin. That means there will be plenty more men like that." I nodded to him and walked over to the woman. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I want to go talk to the woman in the kimono," I whispered back.

"You mean my-?" he didn't get to finish because we were now standing right in front of the woman.

"Good evening madam," I smiled at the woman.

"Oh, why hello there. Who might this be magomusuko(grandson)?" the woman asked.

"Hello obaa-san(grandmother), this would be Sakura Haruno. She's accompanying me this evening," Sasuke bowed.

"O-obaa-san?" I stuttered, a light blush on my cheeks.

"Yes, I would be Sasuke's grandmother. It's nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Chiyo," she nodded to me.

"Chiyo?" I rose a eyebrow at the name. "I've heard that name before…" I mumbled.

"Have you now?" she smiled knowingly at me as I pondered. My eyes widened in surprise suddenly.

"Of course! You're the poison expert! You're in a lot of the medical text books. You're known for finding the cures for hundreds of poisons," I smiled at her in respect.

"I'm surprised that kids these days have actually heard of me though," she said.

"Well, I'm practicing to become a doctor, so it was only natural that I would do some research." I shrugged.

"A medical student huh?" she pondered.

"If you don't mind, I mean, I don't want to impose," I blushed.

"Go on," she said.

"Would you train me? I would love to be under your wing and study the methods of poison." I bowed lowly.

"Stand up. I would be honored to have such a dedicated child as yourself to be put under my wing. Especially by a child who even knows of a old woman like myself," she said. I turned and beamed at Sasuke. "After all, you were such a cute kid." I blinked in confusion at her comment.

"Did I know you when I was a child?" I asked.

"Yes. You were interested in my work then as well. You and Sasuke were always attached by the hip, it's nice to see that you two are still like that." I blushed at her comment. "But I hope that you wont go messing with my chemicals irrationally now a days like you did back then." I laughed nervously.

"Of course not," I chuckled.

"Then I look forward to working with you. I'll have Sasuke give you a schedule next week and we can meet to practice then," she said before walking away to talk to a few more guest.

"Did you hear that? She's going to train me!" I laughed lightly at my good luck. Perhaps the party was a good decision after all. Sasuke's parents suddenly stood upon the staircase and I realized that a lot more people were now here.

"Hello my guests. I welcome all of you today on this fine evening. We hope that you will have a nice evening. I think that's it's late enough and many of you are already hungry," a few people laughed at Sasuke's mother's comment. "So if you would all enter the dining hall we can proceed to dine." she smiled gracefully before descending the stairs. She had her long hair curled and draping down her back and a long black dress on.

"Your mother is so beautiful Sasuke, I'm kind of jealous," I nudged his chest with my elbow as he blushed at the comment. "Well then, will you accompany me to the dining hall good sir?" I lowered my voice comically as I held my hand out to Sasuke.

"Har har. Aren't you a comedian," he rolled his eyes and walked me over to the dining hall.

We entered a room where there were tons of round tables scattered around the room. The glass tables had a red table clothe that covered it. The material was soft and smooth, most likely expensive as well. A bouquet of white roses were on each table with four small candles surrounding the center piece. There were also eight large gold tinted plates with a duck shaped napkin on it. In the front though, there was a long table with a black table clothe and the same gold plates. The table was most likely for the main guests of the party. The walls were decorated with black and red buntings that surrounded the room. Glass balls hung from the ceiling with candle lights illuminating from them. It looked like a different world. In the corner was a band playing soothing music and a cello that was playing a sweet tune that could lull me to sleep.

"I love the cello," I breathed out.

"It's a beautiful tune," Sasuke agreed.

"Of course it is," a voice said from behind us. I looked to see Naruto in a black tux with orange stripes and a bright orange tie.

"Wow, way to blend in," I chuckled at his bright attire.

"You're just jealous cause you can't pull off the color," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I growled, causing his face to pale.

"Nothing nothing, it was just a joke." he laughed. "But you do look beautiful Sakura," he grinned.

"I think so too," a shy voice emmited from behind Naruto.

"Oh thank you Hinata," I glanced at the blushing girl. She was wearing a long pale blue dress with a white coat to cover her bare arms. "you look pretty cute yourself," I smirked as she blushed even more.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly.

"Would you guys like to sit with us?" I asked.

"Sorry but we can't," Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I have to sit with my family as my father chats with some of the main funders. I plan to become the mayor of this town one day so I have to talk to them too. Besides, Hinata's father is a big supporter of my father so he'll be sitting with us. Which means, Hinata will be sitting with us," he smiled apologetically.

"Wow, sounds so hectic," I sighed.

"Plus, Sakura, you're sitting with me which is the main table with my family. There wouldn't be enough room for them anyway," Sasuke supplied.

"So I see," I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. "Well I'll see you guys later," I shrugged before walking over to the table to sit down. "All these rules are so annoying," I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry, there's not much I can do about it," Sasuke sighed.

"It's fine," I smiled. "What's for dinner anyway?" I asked.

"Didn't you read the invitation?" he asked.

"Pfft, I had better things to do," I shrugged.

"Well, first it's soup and salad, then the main course which is fish, and then dessert of your choosing," Sasuke said.

"Sounds interesting," I grinned as the soup was set in front of me. I smelled the spicy aroma and let out a happy sigh. "Yum," I mumbled and began to dig in. I heard Sasuke cough slightly and looked up at him mid-sip. "What?" I whispered.

"You can eat a little more slowly. It's not gonna just disappear," he laughed lightly at my behavior, causing me to blush slightly.

"W-whatever," I huffed, setting the spoon down and looking away from him. He only grinned at my reaction which worked well to unnerve me. I was happy to eat such delicious food though, I had to give my complements to the chef. I glanced over to Hinata, to see her eating slowly and taking in the flavors. No doubt she was savoring the flavors and trying to figure out what was in the food. She often told me that when she ate delicious food, she would try to find out what it spices were in it by using only her palette (that's your tongue that tells your mind whether something is sweet or sour. Some with really strong palettes can even taste what something is made out of).

_She really does want to be a chef, huh?_

_**Well of course! It's her dream!**_

_I know that, I was just pointing out the obvious._

I looked beside her to see a older man who I assumed was her father. I narrowed my eyes in order to see his lips. 'Stop eating so slow.' I read his lips and couldn't help but twitch at his comment. What a annoying man. I finished up the food.

"If you'll excuse me," I stood up and Sasuke stood up as well. "Don't worry. I'm just going to go use the ladies room," I explained.

"Okay then, I'll walk you there," he commented and I only sighed.

"It's fine, I don't need you to hold my hand and tell me how to use the restroom. I can get there on my own." he nodded and sat back down as I walked away. I walked back over to him. "Where is it again?" he chuckled.

"It's down the hall on your right," he explained. "Don't get lost," he teased.

"Yeah whatever," I huffed and walked out of the large room and down the hall. Even the restroom was extravagant and smelled like lilies. As soon as I walked out I bumped into Hinata's father. "Oh, I'm sorry sir," I apologized.

"It's fine," he replied.

"Would you by any chance be Hinata's father?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" he asked.

"My apologies. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a close friend of Hinata's." I smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet another one of her friends," he said. I nodded to him as a greeting. A memory of Hinata telling me that her father wouldn't allow her to become a chef suddenly flashed before my eyes, causing me to furrow my eyebrows. "Haruno you said?" he asked.

"Yes that's right," I said in agreement.

"Hm, that name sounds familiar, is there any way that I know your parents?" He asked.

"I kind of doubt it. My parents are currently dead," I clenched the side of my dress. He cleared his throat.

"So do you have any plans for your future?" he asked, it looked like he was resorting to small talk at this point.

"Yes I do actually, I plan to become a doctor," I explained.

"A honorable career," he said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"I wish Hinata had the same determination you have," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I cocked a eyebrow.

"She doesn't seem to have that much determination to follow in my footsteps and take over the family business."

"And exactly _what_ is your family business?" I asked.

"We have a family business that deals with stock and business, I'm surprised that you haven't heard of it," he scoffed lightly.

"Well maybe she isn't that determined because you're forcing the career on her," I narrowed my eyes. "Have you ever even asked her what she wants to do?" I fought down the urge to growl at the man. Her father stared at me dumbly and awe struck before glaring at me.

"How dare you impose your opinion on our family manners. This is between family, it's not something some girl can impose on," he huffed. "Now if you will, please refrain from making such rude comments."

"My apologies," I said, careful not to anger him out of fear that I'd get Hinata in trouble.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to the party," he turned and walked away and I couldn't help myself and flipped the man off as he walked away. I sighed in frustration as I couldn't help but pity Hinata for her father's stubborn and borderline rude personality. I returned to the party soon after and it appeared like everyone was finishing up eating and the lights began to dim. I returned back by Sasuke's side and turned to whisper to him."What's going on?" I asked.

"It's time for the 'main attraction' it seems, every party my mother tends to have, she likes to hire some form of entertainment," Sasuke whispered back.

"Oh," I mumbled and looked up into Sasuke's eyes, and I suddenly became painfully aware of how close he was to me. I could feel his warm breathe push up against the side of my neck and send a small shiver down my spine. I hoped he hadn't noticed, but when he pulled away, he had a lopsided grin and I knew he noticed it. I blushed lightly at his intense stare and awkwardly pulled back to sit upright in my seat. I gave him a side glance and smiled coyly at him. I looked back up to see a stage light up and I twitched. "Since when was there a stage over there…" I laughed lightly. A woman walked out from behind the curtains with a large cello in her arms. I narrowed my eyes and noticed that the woman was blind and my eyes widened. Another man walked out from behind the curtains with a violin in his hands and helped lead the woman to her seat. The two of them were so close to me, I felt I could just reach up and touch them. Then they began a sad duet melody. I thought back on and accessed my memory as I tried to remember what song they were playing (you should play Nothing else Matters by apocalyptica to get a get idea of what they're playing) and it came to no avail as I couldn't recall ever hearing the melody. The two played in unison and swayed to the beats they played. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but sway gently. I noticed Sasuke's eyes on me but at the moment I didn't care because the music was so beautiful. I had to snap out of my daze as I realized that the song was over. I was one of the first people to stand up and clap. "They were so amazing," I grinned at Sasuke who only nodded nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at his unresponsive attitude and turned to look back at the musical players. The two people only bowed and the man brought out a microphone.

"Thank you, we will now pass the musical playing back to the band," a group of jazz musicians walked out and began to play. I noticed a group of butlers step out and shift the tables so there was now a large opening in the middle of the room. Most likely to dance in. I sighed, the music was too slow and there wasn't enough beat to really get active in. I turned and grinned at Sasuke and his eyes widened slightly in fear.

"Hey guys! Why don't you spice it up!" I chuckled as everyone's eyes turned to me in shock. But my words seemed to work because they sped up to a energetic beat.

I spotted his mother drinking from a champagne glass and talking enthusiastically with Mary. "Hey ladies, how are you doing today?" I winked.

"Sakura," Mary sighed in exasperation.

"What? It can't be helped?" I shrugged.

"I'm glad you said something. I was about to yell at them as well," Itachi's mom mumbled, causing me to chuckle and Sasuke to look at her in shock.

"Oh man, Sakura you're rubbing off of my mother." Sasuke let out a deep sigh. I rolled my eyes and looked for one of the servers, once I spotted one, I waved him over. "hello there," I beamed at the man. "Can I have something to drink please?" I asked, with a lopsided grin.

"Of course madam," the man smiled at me, a light pink on his cheeks. "Here you go," he gave me one of the glasses he was holding. I rose a eyebrow at the yellow liquid as I took it from his hands.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Sakura, let's go. I need to go talk to the people over there," he motioned to a group of older man.

"Oh don't push yourself too much honey," Sasuke's mother crooned.

"I wouldn't let him," I laughed as I followed Sasuke's silhouette. I smelled the liquid I was holding. It smelled like champagne. I shrugged, I knew how to hold my alcohol, and took a small sip. The taste resembled apples and I gladly took another sip. Sasuke was talking with one of the men when he began to cough. He looked over at me and grabbed my cup and chugged the liquid down before I could protest. "Sasuke you idiot, you shouldn't have just chugged it," I sighed grabbing water from a passing waiter and gave it to the now violently coughing Sasuke. "here," he drank the liquid more slowly than the first cup.

"Sorry, I'll get you another cup," his eyes drooped a little and there was a light pink tinge in his cheeks, it looked like the alchol was beginning to take effect.

"Sasuke," I pulled him closer to me so I could whisper in his ear, "That wasn't just some juice you drank. That was champagne you just chugged," I sighed at his startled expression. "I can only assume the man thought I looked older than I actually am. I know how to drink my alchol, but the problem is, do you?" he put a hand on his forehead. "I'll take that as a no," I stiffled a giggle and intertwined his arm with my own. "Sorry guys, but I think we're ready for dessert now," I nodded to the men before dragging him back to the table. Another waiter came by my side immediately, how many waiters did these guys even have here?

"Can I get you something?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Can I get a PB&J," the man rose a eyebrow at me, "And two desserts." the man nodded slowly before disappearing and soon reappeared with the desired items. I turned to Sasuke with the sandwich. "here, you need to eat this." I tried pushing it in his mouth.

"Why do I need a sandwich?" his words began to slur.

"Because, the food should battle off most of the champagne. Right now, there isn't that much on your stomach since you burned most of it off." I sighed. "now eat." he did what I asked and ate the sandwich and his dessert. "I think it might be best if you just return to your room," I commented.

"No, I should be fine," he declined stubbornly.

"Fine," I huffed and helped him up. "Are you going to return to chatting?" I asked.

"Yes most likely," he shrugged.

"Um, excuse me," I glanced behind me to see the man who had played the violin before. It was then that I noticed how young he actually looked. He had to be at least 20 or older and he had dull blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, a dark blush on his face. He glanced over and noticed Sasuke. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had a date." he moved to walk away but I grabbed his arm quickly.

"This guy?" I motioned to Sasuke. "Don't mind him, he's just going to talk to some people so he doesn't need me there right now. You won't mind if I go and dance, do you?" I looked at Sasuke with a expression that said, 'I dare you to challenge me.' He only sighed though.

"The two of you can go ahead and go. Once you're done, just come and find me Sakura," he walked away, and for some reason, it annoyed me.

"Fine then," I grabbed the man's arm. "Let's go dance." the whole time we were dancing, I kept glancing at Sasuke who stood in the corner with a group of older men. I noticed the music slow and I moved closer to the violin player. His hand was on my lower back and his other intertwined with my own hand and we moved around the floor gracefully.

"You're a good dancer," he commented.

"Thank you, so are you," I smiled.

"T-thanks," he blushed, looking at the ground.

"I wanted to tell you wonderful your song was by the way," I said.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"Yes, very much in fact," I smiled up at him and his eyes dimmed.

"You have a very beautiful smile," he mumbled. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a bright red. I'd never been told that before.

"R-r-r-really?" I stuttered out, glancing upwards to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry, did I say something to embarrass you?" he had a conflicted expression and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No it's fine. It's just I've never been told that," I explained.

"That's odd? For some reason, your smile seems so bright and wonderful. It immediately warms my heart, I've seen others react the same way as me. Whenever you smile, others can't help but smile back," he said. I was surprised by how much he spoke and what he spoke of. "I guess it's because it seems so pure. You know what I mean?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to explain himself. "I've seen so many fake smiles here today but none can compare to yours is what I mean." he concluded.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and he returned the smile. He was a really sweet guy. I glanced over to Sasuke to see him glaring at the man holding me close to him, startling me. I noticed Sasuke's cheeks were still pink and he was swaying slightly. "Thank you for the dance, but I think it's time I return to my friend. I need to be heading home soon," I thanked the man before walking back over to Sasuke.

"Have fun?" Sasuke sneered.

"Oh there's no need to be so jealous, I think it's about time that I leave," I looked up at the large clock on the wall. It was already 1 a.m. How it got that late so quickly? Even I didn't know the answer to that one.

"I understand, sorry gentlemen, but it's about time that I take my date home," Sasuke explained. I waved goodbye to everyone and thanked Sasuke's parents for having me and the two of us left to go to the car.

"Oh wait, what about Mary?" I asked aloud as the two of us walked through the pathway to the cars.

"That's right. She told me to tell you that she was going to stay with Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Hm," I pouted at him as we got to his car. It was a yellow mustang.

"What's with that expression? I'm sure she'll be fine," Sasuke chuckled.

"She better," I mumbled. "Nice car, i'm guessing i'm driving right." I grinned.

"I don't thinks so," he chuckled.

"No but really, give me the keys." he threw them at me after i glared at him.

"Please be gentle with it..." he mumbled.

We arrived at my apartment door and I couldn't resist checking the surroundings for any roses or danger.

"Well in any case thank you for taking me home," I smiled.

"It was the least I could do. Think of it as a thank you for coming with me," he shrugged. "By the way, I know i already told you but you really do look amazing." I couldn't fight back the blush the rose to my cheeks.

"And as I said before, you don't look so bad yourself," it was then i noticed that he was leaning in closer and I was backed up against my apartment door. His eyes were a smouldering black and i couldn't fight back a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. "U-um Saskue?" i noticed that his cheeks were a light pink. I'm guessing that the alcohol had yet to burn off. I was about to say something but the next thing i knew his lips were on mine and everything else around me began to fade away. The feeling in my chest from before seemed to blossom and my entire body felt like it was on fire. His tongue grazed my lips and I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck, my hands tangling in his soft black hair. His other hand was sliding down my bare back while the other held my cheek gently. Sasuke suddenly pulled away with wide eyes.

"Sakura...I'm so sorry, i don't know why i did that," he blushed lightly.

"I-i think it's the alcohol. There must've been a little bit of alcohol still left in your system."

"I think i should be fine now so i'm just gonna drive back home now." before i could protest, he was down the stairs and slowly disappearing.

_Did that really just happen? And why do I feel so disappointed?  
_

* * *

Me- BUM BUM BUMMMMM xD What did you guys think? This was a pretty long chapter, it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do with this story but now I think i have most of it sorted out. Review anyways so I can get some feed back on what you think. I won't threaten you this time but it's nice to know what your stand point on the story is ^_^ Till next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Moving

Me- hey guys! I've been trying to move along with this story more quickly since it's taken me forever to do. Sorry that i always take so long to post but thank you for all of your support! So with that, here's the next chapter! I've recently moved as well! It's my senior year in high school just like Sakura's haha. A bit too similar for my liking xD Well I've edited the last two chapters as well as combined them so lets see what you think of it now, ne?

_**Inner speaking via thoughts**_  
_Sakura's thoughts_

I awoke in my bed, panting and startled. I kept dreaming of my parent's murderer's bright yellow eyes, cruel and deceptive. I growled at myself for the weakness I was expressing.

**_Just because you're frightened by the man who murdered your parents? That doesn't make you weak._**

_I know this. But I don't want to be plagued by his face any longer. I want revenge for my parents lives. In order to do that, I can't be afraid._

I jumped up from my bed with a scowl on my face, I was upset. I no longer wanted to have this feeling of helplessness. I knew how to defend myself, but if I were fighting someone skilled, I don't know how well I could hold myself up. I sighed in aggravation, I'd need to find a sensei. I walked into the living room to find boxes everywhere.

"Mary! What's going on in here?" I looked around.

"Sakura! I was about to go get you," Mary said, her face red.

"What's is it?" I asked.

"Well, Itachi asked me to move in with him…"

"And you just said yes?" I exclaimed.

"W-w-well, it's just he means a lot to me. I didn't think it would be a big problem is all. I'll still live in the same city and all. He asked me yesterday and said he'd fetch for my stuff tomorrow…" I couldn't believe it. Mary was leaving me?

"I guess I should say I'm happy for you," I sighed. "I just wished I would've known in advance."

"I'm really sorry about that," she whined.

"It's fine. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No! He has packers coming in to do it since I work tonight."

"So I see," I nodded. "You're leaving tonight?" I asked.

"Mhm. Is that okay?" she asked.

"I guess so. I'll miss you though. Make sure that you come and visit me ALL the time." I sighed.

"Of course! Besides, it's not like we're moving far away and all," she said that as though she were tough and that moving didn't mean much, but tears were streaming down her face.  
"M-mary," my eyes widened in surprise. "It's okay we'll see each other plenty of times! You said you were gonna visit me didn't you?" she nodded, "Then it's fine. Do you love this man?" she nodded again,"Then everything should turn out okay in the end. If they don't, you can always come back and stay with me." I grinned at her.  
"Thank you Sakura!" She hugged me tightly.  
"Haha your welcome I think? This may be bad timing, but I got to go. I have some errands to work on…"  
"Oh okay!" she wiped her tears, "I'll see you at work later this week then!"

After getting ready I went out to work and searched for a certain energetic man who I knew could help me in my quest. "Lee!" I called out as I arrived to the café.

"Ah! Sakura, how may I serve you my beautiful flower?" he asked, his choice of words making me grimace slightly.

"You mentioned before that you wanted to own your own dojo one day, right?" I asked.

"Yosh! This is correct," he replied.

"Well where did you train before? I'm looking for a place to…" I pondered what word choice to choose, "Get in shape and be stronger to defend myself better, and I was wondering if you knew of any martial arts studio nearby."

"Oh yeah, I know of a few. But one that's especially good is the one three blocks from here. I think you'd be pretty well suited for it in fact. Although I heard that the training is tough," Lee said.

"Can you tell me what the name is?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't remember it," he furrowed his large eyebrows in frustration.  
"It's fine," I set my hand on his shoulder, "It's enough that you told me of a place. Thank you Lee, I knew I could come to you for help. Well then I'm gonna go. I don't have work today so I might as well check the place out." I said.

"If you don't feel that you like the place, just come back and I'll think of another one," Lee called out as I walked out. I began to walk down the street as a hundred thoughts rushed through my mind.

_Am I doing what's right? Should I just let the police handle the case? After all, I don't even know if the murderer's still alive, let alone that he knows where I live._

_**I think you should leave the work to the police. Just as a precaution. You don't want to put yourself in any unwanted danger. But take some fighting classes anyway. Besides, it might do some good if you know how to use your strength.**_

I rose a eyebrow at the voice in my head, it actually said something intelligent. I looked up at the building I assumed was the dojo from it's outside appearance. It looked like a typical and simple structured building. With a large sliding door in the middle and a strange symbol hanging over it. It looked like a ping pong paddle with red on top and white on the bottom. I stared at it for awhile before shrugging and entering the building.

"Hello?" I called out. The inside was bare except for a place to put your shoes and a few samurai swords plastered to the walls as decoration. As I looked around I could see a few punching bags on the ceiling that were pushed to the side.

"I'll be in there in a minute!" a voice called out. I glanced at the room once more. The floor had a bright blue padding with training mats all around the building. The next thing I knew I was looking into the pitch black eyes belonging to Itachi.

"Oh man. Don't tell me you're in charge here?" he chuckled at my comment. I blushed after realizing what I had just said. "Oh s-sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It was just surprising to find you here, that's all." I sighed. Great recovery.

"Was there something I could help you with?" Itachi asked.

"Yes there is. You could train me." I grinned.

"I have a feeling that you're going to be a difficult student," he sighed.

"Maybe a little bit," I winked.

"Why don't I give you a schedule and we can work from there," he said I nodded in understanding and we negotiated a time to train.  
"By the way you better take good care of Mary, she means the world to me," I glared at him.  
"I will, and you mean the world to her. She always talks about you. You're like a little sister to her you know? Well…the little sister who always takes care of the older sister that is," he inwardly debated himself on his choice of wording. I smiled at him.  
"And she means the world to me too. Thank you for taking such good care of her till now though," I bowed slightly.  
"I think that we'd make pretty good friends you know," he said.  
"Me too," I grinned and we shook hands. "Oh! Before I go, I was wondering, what's up with the ping pong outside your dojo?" He rose a eyebrow.

"That's our clan's sign. It represents our clan," he concluded, I only nodded in confirmation.

"By the way, did something happen to Sasuke last night?" Itachi asked.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"He just came home all flustered. So I was wondering if you knew what happened," he narrowed his eyes and that trademark smirk that Sasuke always got appeared. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face, at least now I knew that it ran in the family.

"The only reason I can think of is because he drank a little at the party by accident," I shrugged, my face stony. He narrowed his eyes once more and stared suspiciously at me as though I were withholding information, which I was in fact doing.

"I guess," he sighed, giving up on trying to figure me out. "I'll see you after school on Mondays and Wendsdays I guess."

"Thanks!" I grinned and ran out. I put a hand over my chest to feel my heart pounding.

_Thank goodness he didn't dig any deeper into that subject. I wonder if Sasuke was really that affected by what happened last night._

My cheeks turned red at the memory. I shook my head to get rid of all the unneeded memories.

_Lets just find something worthwhile to do before school starts tomorrow._

I called Naruto only to find that he was going on a date with Hinata. I called Ino only to get a lame excuse about Shikamaru needing help on homework. Like that would ever happen. I was mainly upset that she didn't even come up with a good excuse. Deidera was out with his girlfriend too. It was then that it dawned on me.

"Oh shit. I'm the only single one in the group," I smacked a hand up to my forehead. "This is terrible!"

_**More terrible than talking to yourself in the middle of the street?**_

_Well no, but still-_

I looked up to see a group of people staring at me oddly. "Well shit," I murmured and quickly walked to the other side of the street.

_**Besides, Sasuke's single too. Just pair up with him and then everything will be fine.**_

_What do you mean everything will be fine? I can't get with Sasuke! He doesn't even like me like that. Besides, he utterly frustrates me._

_**So you don't like him?**_

_That's not what I said. I said he frustrates me._

_**So you like him.**_

_No I-! Just mind your own business._

_**Never. Besides, he kissed YOU. So he must have some feeling towards you.**_

_Even if that were true, what am I supposed to do about it? Just go up to him and say-"Although you annoy me from time to time I'm utterly attracted to you. Wanna go out for icecream and mate like bunnies in the future?"_

**_Well not exactly in that wording…_**

_Ugh! This is impossible. It's just easiest to stay friends._

_**But is that what you TRULY want?**_

I stopped walking. Was it? I looked around and noticed that I had somehow walked all the way to Sasuke's house.  
"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" I smacked my forehead for the second time that day.  
"Sakura?" I heard my name and turned to see Sasuke just now getting out of his car. Yup. My day just got worse.  
"Hey Sasuke," I waved nonchalantly.  
"What are you doing here?" He avoided looking at my eyes. Which, in my opinion, really irked me.  
"Well Itachi said that you came home flustered so I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you were alright." I grinned a little on the inside when I saw his ears turn a bright red. He might be able to keep his expression calm, but he couldn't fight that.

"Oh did he now?" A look of annoyance flashed on his face. And let me tell you, if looks could kill. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine," he shrugged.

"Really now?" I scoffed. "Then why won't you look me in the eye?" I asked. I noticed him swallow hard. Was it that difficult to just look me in the eye? What was going on with him?

"I can't." he said.

"And why not?" I fought down a growl.

"I just can't."

"You can't? Or you wont?" I sighed when he continued to look elsewhere. "Fine. I obviously don't mean that much to you if it means you can't even respect me enough to look me in the eyes. I guess I'll just leave now." I turned to leave.

"Oh come on Sakura. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just-" he stopped.

"It's just what? You're so disgusted about last night, with your little alcohol lapse that you kissed me and now it's hard to look me in the face? Well forget it. It doesn't matter. I'd much rather go back to just being friends than to have you not even able to look at me. So just forget what happened," This wasn't good, my eyes were starting to get blurry. I bit my lip in frustration and turned away from him.

_Bad Sakura. Don't you dare cry. Why are you even crying? There's no point to it. Just stay strong. It's fine. If we're able to get past this then we'll still be able to be friends with Sasuke. Just stay strong._

I let out a breathe of relief, my sight was coming back to me and I was slowly being able to calm myself.

"It's not that Sakura. It's not that I'm disgusted with you, it's just that I've become more aware is all…" And there went my sense of calm.

"What the heck is that supposed to me?" I let out a shaky laugh. At least I was able to keep my voice even when I spoke.

"It means I became more aware of you," this time I heard his voice as a whisper on the nape of my neck and shivers ran down my spine. When did he get so close? No, why did he get so close? My eyes widened and I had a feeling I looked something like a deer in front of the headlights of a car.

"I'm still not getting your point." I whispered back.

"Fine," he turned me around so I was facing him and stared me in the eyes. There was something in those dark of eyes of his that both frightened and fascinated me. Before I knew what was going on his lips were on my own.

Oh crap. What's going on? Not this again.

I pushed him away from him before the warmth inside my stomach spread any further.

"W-wait Sasuke! You must not be in the right mind again. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later on," I looked at the ground.

"The only one who seems to be regretting at this point is you," he replied.

"What does that mean?" I looked up to see a hurt expression.

"Sorry. I must've gotten the wrong impression from you. I thought that maybe you were interested in me as well. I guess I shouldn't just act out on those kind of impulses, huh?" he sighed.

"Wait. Did you just say interested as well?" I asked. He turned and nodded slowly. "Are you sure?" he rolled his eyes at me.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" I pondered his question. I guess he didn't stutter now that I thought about it.

"Fine. So are you saying that you like me?" I asked.

"Well what's the point if you don-"

"Cause I like you too," I huffed, my cheeks a bright red as I turned away from him. Even though he couldn't see my face, I was pretty sure that he could see how red my ears were.

"Well I guess that's to be expected," he replied.

"What was that?" I roared and turned around to see him laughing.

"I'm just joking!" I glowered at him. "Fine. Then let's settle this whole 'I like you, you like me' thing with a kiss and call it a deal," I shrugged. It looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh but inched closer to me and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling back. "Wait, that's it?" I pouted. I wanted something like last night…

"Well if you still like me in the future, then there will be plenty of kisses," he shrugged.  
"W-what was that?" I blushed.  
"So now what?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Are we a couple or are we just dating? Or are we friends with benefits?"  
"Well definitely not the last one. But it's up to you I guess," he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey, don't be so nonchalant on a issue like this. Fine then. I'm strapping you down to something called commitment. No dating or making out with other girls. Looks like you're my boyfriend," I huffed.

"Well damn," he sighed.

"Huh?" I glared.

"Once again, that was a joke." he chuckled. "If we're going to be a couple then we need to go on a date, right?"

"R-right," I nodded.

"Then how about tomorrow?"

"I'm working," I sighed. "But Wednesday I'm-no I'm busy then. OH! Thursday!"

"Okay then, figure out something to do for this one," he shrugged.

"Fine, then drive me home. I'm too tired to walk."

"No please, princess?" he asked, his wording making me blush.

"Nope," I shrugged.

"You're going to be a difficult one," he sighed.

"You know it," I winked.

As soon as I got home I entered the empty apartment and collapsed on the ground as soon as I locked my front door.

_Holy shit. I have a boyfriend._

_**And it's Sasuke no less!**_

_I think I'm screwed._

_**Not yet. I'd give a little more time in your relationship till that.**_

I blushed at the thought and stomped my foot to snap out of it.

* * *

The next day was a interesting one by far. Sasuke and I had decided to keep our relationship a secret and tell no one but our close friends in order to avoid a uproar at the high school.  
"No wonder you're so giddy," Ino huffed as soon as I told her.  
"What the heck do you mean by that?" I exclaimed.  
"It means you're love struck," she shrugged.  
"No way! We just started dating how could I be love struck?" I growled.  
"It's just- Never mind," she sighed. I pretty much got the same reaction from everyone else in the group. Was I really that different now?

After school I went to work with Hinata and the day seemed to be pretty normal. Same customers, sweet, cheap, and annoying. I was working like normal when I heard a ruckus outside later on though.  
"What's going on?" I asked one of my fellow waiters.  
"It looks like a limo just arrived," she replied. Suddenly, in stormed a man that looked exactly like Hinata's father. No, I think it was.

"I'm looking for Hinata Hyugga." he said.

"Oh shit," I murmured and ran to the back where Hinata was working.  
"S-Sakura! What's going on out there?" She asked.

"It's your father! It looks like he's looking for you. You need to hide quickly!" I explained. Suddenly, Hinata's face paled.

"And why should she hide?" A voice said from behind me.

Shit.  
Yup looks like you're stuck in a whole lot of it too.

"F-father," Hinata's voice quavered and she looked up with fear on her face.

"Mr. Hyugga," I bowed.

"The other workers said you didn't work here, but I had to see for myself. I can see how honest they are now." he said.

"Mr. Hyugga…" I began.  
"Silence. You are not in this conversation. This is between family and family only." he commanded and I felt my anger rise. "Hinata." her head snapped up. "I thought I told you to quit this rubbish chef business!"

"But father-!" she began in protest.

"No. I told you the consequences and you still disobeyed me. This is not the sort of behavior of someone who will take over the family business is supposed to act. You are a disappointment and a embarrassment on our clan." By now tears were swelling down Hinata's face and painting her pale cheeks. "And what's worse is-"

**"Shut the fuck up you old geezer!"** everyone looked up in surprise. Hell, even I was surprised. And I said it.

"Excuse me?" he snarled.

"You heard me! What is your fucking problem? Who are you to decide her future? I don't care if you're her father or the freaking pope. She is not a puppet that you can play with to your own amusement. She is a human being with hopes and desires and I will not stand by and watch you destroy them. As a father, you're supposed to support your daughter and love her no matter what! She told you what she wants to do. She has a passion for cooking and is the best god damn cook I've ever seen. But yet you're still so ignorant? You're a disgrace of a father." I let out small pants. I probably should've taken a breather here and there when I was talking. Everyone was still dumbstruck and mouths slightly agape.

"what she said is true father. You've ignored my own desires and twisted them so they matched yours. I'm not a doll. All I'm asking for is your love and support. I don't need you to help me or guide me. I want to mark my own future that I can be proud of and enjoy. I'm just asking whether or not you can support me like a real father?" she cried out, pleaded even to her father.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. You are hereby disowned by our clan. Until you can see that I'm right and your ideas of the future are foolish, you will no longer be considered my daughter." he said and turned to walk out. Hinata collapsed to the ground a let out small wails of sadness.  
"No wait! I'm sorry. That was my fault I-!" I began.

"No Sakura. There's nothing you can do. I simply can't give up cooking. I love it too much," she cried. "What am I going to do? I have no home and I have no family now," she wailed and her shoulders shook violently.

"no. you have both of those." I said. "You're going to live with me, and you're as much family to me as I am to you." I grinned. "only I'm not a complete douche….no offense."

"Really?" She cried out, I nodded in response. "Thank you so much Sakura!"

"Well it's partially my fault for cussing him out," I laughed nervously. Hinata jumped up and wrapped her arms around me nonetheless though.

"Thank you. Thank you," she repeated the word for awhile as she cried into my chest.

"Lets go home okay?" I suggested.

"What about work?" she asked.

"You two go ahead and go. It's a slow night anyway." Kurenai grinned.

"thank you!" we both replied.

"Are you sure it's okay that I move in with you Sakura?" Hinata asked as we walked to my apartment. "Are you kidding me? It's going to be awesome. My old roommate just moved out so it's been lonely anyways. I'd love to have you live with me," I grinned.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Will you stop saying that?" I laughed.

"No…" she mumbled causing me to let out a dramatic sigh.  
"We're going to probably get some stuff for your room though. I actually haven't even checked to see if there was anything in that room…"  
We soon arrived and I showed her around the apartment.  
"Okay then lastly, here's your room!" I opened the door to her room. It had a dresser, bed, and a desk. It was pretty barren.

"Wow, those movers did a little too good of a job." I laughed nervously.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering where to go from here?" I chuckled nervously.

* * *

The next day I made pancakes for the two of us.  
"First things first Hinata. We need to break into your old house and steal all of your things!" I grinned.  
"W-what?" She exclaimed. It was Thursday morning and she was more than a little surprised by my outburst.  
"Well, all your stuff is there right? So we just need to steal it back," I grinned.  
"I can't go back there!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, a worried expression on my face. "I'll just do it alone." I flashed her a thumbs up.  
"Are you sure you can do it?" she asked.  
"Pft, it's me you're talking about," I laughed.  
"That's why I'm so worried," she mumbled as she took a bite out of her toast.  
"What was that?" I twitched.  
"Nothing…" she smiled innocently.  
"That's what I though…" I muttered and took the jam from her hands. Suddenly my phone in my pocket began buzzing and I looked down to see who it was. My eyes widened in realization when I saw the caller I.D. "I'm gonna excuse myself to answer this," I mumbled and walked into my room and shut the door behind me. "Hello?" I answered. "Sasuke?"  
"Hey there Sakura…how's it going…."  
"Um, I'm fine? Is there something wrong?" I asked.  
"Just wondering what you decided to do after school today," he replied.  
Oh shit.  
"Ah-hahaha, that's a funny story. You see-"  
"You forgot huh?" I heard him sigh.  
"No! It's not that I forgot! It's just…I temporarily misplaced the memory." there was a long pause. "Okay we can still go on a date and I actually have the perfect idea about what to do. I was gonna ask for your help anyway," I cackled.  
"I have a bad feeling about this…" he replied.  
"Yeah you should," I chuckled. "But there's no way out of this one. Lets meet after school and we can leave together to go there."  
"And where exactly is 'there'?"  
"Hey Sakura! If we're going to walk to school we better leave now!" Hinata called out.  
"Oops I got to go Sasuke. Tata!" I quickly hung up before he could say anything back.  
"Oh yeah we probably should!" I yelled back after checking my watch. I grabbed my bag and the two of us ran out of the door soon after.

* * *

Once I got to class everything seemed to be as usual. Naruto and Sasuke were silently duking it out while Kabuto tried to ignore the two and continue teaching anatomy. Everything was normal. It didn't seem like me and Sasuke were any different. We still had petty arguments and messed with one another, it didn't seem like we were dating. But then again, we weren't exactly publicly announcing it. After all, the last thing I needed was to deal with any more drama. The only people who knew were our main group of friends. After we told them yesterday, to say they were surprised couldn't even amount to the complex emotion that they were feeling. After school me and Sasuke headed to his car.  
"Hey Sasuke?" I began.  
"Hn?"  
"Do you have a truck?" I asked.  
"My father does, why?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"Do you think we can borrow it?" I asked, ignoring his question.  
"Probably." he shrugged.  
"Okay then! Lets go and get it!" I grinned as we got into his car and drove off to his house/mansion.  
"Alright. Now that we have the truck. Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.  
"To Hinata's house. Now drive," I grinned.  
"What for?" he asked.  
"Because she was kicked out so we need to get her stuff. She's living with me now." I shrugged.  
"What? When did this happen?" he asked, his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Tuesday," I put a finger to my cheek as I thought back on it. Even thinking back pissed me off. I growled at the memory and punched the headboard of the car.  
"Calm down there. And why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
"aren't I telling you right now?" I rose a eyebrow.  
"I mean before. This is pretty big news after all," he said.  
"Sorry. I didn't really think about it. We haven't told anyone else about it anyways. She's waiting until she can get control over her emotions so she can talk about it with everyone." I explained.  
"I guess I understand." he sighed.  
"Hello. You're not allowed entrance unless you have any business with the Hyuggas." a police man explained. As soon as he got a look of Sasuke's face though his eyes widened in surprised. "oh I'm sorry sir. Go ahead and go in," he bowed.  
"Hn," Sasuke replied and drove into the parking lot of a mansion that rivaled the size of Sasuke's.

"Hey Sasuke. Why is it that you know where Hinata lives?" I asked.  
"Because she comes from a prestigious family who host a lot of parties. Coming from my clan it's only normal that I'm affiliated with them."  
"mkay," I shrugged, "let's go shall we?" I got out of the car and rang the door bell. After a few seconds a maid opened the door for me.  
"Hello? How may I help you?" the woman asked.  
"Hello, I'm a friend of Hinata's. I'm just here to get her stuff. I won't take too long."  
"What? Hinata-sama? How is she? Is she eating well? Is she okay?" She tripped over her words.  
"U-uh," I held up my hands, "She's fine. She's rather healthy as well."  
"Oh thank goodness. Please come in," she waved us in. "I'll take you to her room." Sasuke looked at me and I only shrugged before following the woman. We entered a simple purple room that was so tidy and so clean it hurt my eyes. I looked to see boxes of her stuff already full. "The head of the house made us pack her stuff in case she came for it," the maid sighed sadly.  
"We'll just take it to her, thank you for showing us where her room was," I smiled.  
"I'd be more than happy to help you," she offered.  
"Sure. If you have the time to spare we could always accept another helping hand." I said. After awhile two more workers joined in to help us take the boxes to the truck. It totaled to six boxes, which was less than I originally thought. "Thank you guys for all your help! I'll be sure to tell Hinata about it!" I thanked the workers before getting in the truck with Sasuke to leave.  
"Now what?" Sasuke asked. "We still have some time if you want to go and do something."  
"Do you have enough energy?" I laughed and he only scoffed. "Okay then lets go get something to eat and then we can go….oh I know! I heard that there was some kind of balloon fair today. Lets do that!" I grinned.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"You know those huge balloons? They're letting people ride them today. It's a huge thing from what I've heard," I giggled.  
"That's fine with me," Sasuke shrugged as we grabbed something to eat and took it with us to the fair.  
"Which one should we choose?" I asked. We had arrived to a huge clearing that was littered with a large array of balloons of all colors.  
"I don't mind either way," he said. I pouted and grabbed his hand.  
"Boring," I joked. "oh lets do that one!" I pointed at a pink and blue parachute. The two colors swirled one another in a complicated design. "ride for two please!" I grinned at the owner.  
"Okay. That's $50 for a hour." he said.  
"Fine." Sasuke shrugged and pulled the money from his back pocket.  
"How much money do you carry with you?" I asked bewildered.  
"That's for me to know," he smirked.  
"What ever," I laughed as we got on.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just going to be directing the balloon so you two go ahead and do your lovey-dovey couple stuff," the man chuckled, my face turned a bright pink and Sasuke only chuckled at the mans comment.  
The hot air balloon soared into the sky and as I looked down I noticed everything was beginning to look about the size of ants. As we rose up I saw just how many balloons there were and how bright their color were. We flew over house after house and I pointed out the places that I knew. I took a bite of the sandwich that we bought before the ride.  
"Sasuke look over there!" I laughed as I pointed toward the mountain. "look there's even a small river over there! Oh and over there Sasuke isn't that so beautiful-!" I turned to look at him to see if he saw where I was pointing only to see a sweet smile on his face as he looked at me. "W-what are you looking at?" I blushed. "You should be looking at the beautiful sight. Who knows if you'll ever see it like this again," I concluded.  
"I know, that's why I'm trying to take it all in," he smirked.  
"Oh shut up," I laughed as I pushed his arm, trying to hide my blush. Suddenly my sandwich fell out of my hand and fell down towards the ground. "NO! My sandwich!" I exclaimed as I reached my arm down to catch only air. I sniffled. "no way," I whined. "Sasuke. My sandwich," I pointed to the ground and suddenly he burst out laughing.  
"I'm sorry, it's just your expression is just too-," he continued laughing.  
"S-shut up! I want you to jump down and get it!"  
"Haha no way!" he continued to laugh at me though. I pouted and jumped on him, suddenly the balloon rocked and I let out a small yelp.  
"Hey guys you can't just jump like that. This isn't a big balloon so it's easily rocked," the man sighed as he steadied the balloon once more.  
"Ahaha, sorry," I laughed nervously.  
"Yeah Sakura. Behave," Sasuke grinned.  
"Oh, go bite your tongue," I huffed.  
"But then I wouldn't be able to use it on you," he mumbled, my face turned red.  
"What the- Sasuke shut up," I laughed.

"Okay kids we're heading down," the man said. I looked up to see the sun setting on the mountains. The pink and orange colors were intertwined to make a perfect scene.  
"Woah Sasuke look at that. It's amazing," I leaned into his arm unconsciously.

"Hn," he shrugged.  
"Hey come on this is a perfect scene and your ruin-" i was cut off by a certain boy's lips. Sasuke bent down lightly and his arm wrapped around my waist while my hands wrapped around his neck for better leverage. His tongue lightly ran across my lips, causing me to gasp. Immediately his tongue darted in my mouth and lightly stroked my own. I felt something light up inside me and began to fight for dominance. Our tongues danced with one another until I finally pulled back, panting like I had just run a marathon. Sasuke smirked at me for winning.  
"No fair," i panted, "You have more practice than me. Let's try again," I growled, my competitive side showing through. Sasuke only chuckled before I kissed him. I hoped to drown out his laughter but even while kissing I could feel that he was grinning. This time it was a draw though and we both pulled back panting, just as the hot air balloon landed back in the meadow.

"W-we should probably head back to my place..." I began, Sasuke rose a eyebrow at my words. "N-n-not like that. I mean to take the boxes in before it gets too late," I huffed.  
"Sure," he grinned and grabbed my hand as the two of us walked to the parking lot.  
"Roar!" I yelled as I jumped on his back. Instinctively his hands reached back to grab my butt and balance me. I fought back the blush and wrapped my legs around his waist. "not a bad day huh?" i smiled into his neck and nipped it lightly. Sasuke let out a small groan.  
"Not the worst of my days I guess," I bit him harder for revenge for his comment and he let out a small yelp. "I'm joking. I enjoyed myself. Jeez woman you're dangerous," I grinned at his comment.  
"Very," I whispered in his ear and licked his ear lobe before bursting out in laughter.  
"Yeah. It's a shame that you have to stop messing with me. But we're at the car now." Sasuke sighed.  
"Fine. Fine." I chuckled, "Time to head home!" I fist pumped.

* * *

Me-so what do you think? They had a cute official date. DAWWWWS. Don't forget to review guys! :D


	11. Chapter 10: A Twist

Me- Well I might as well come out with a new chapter right? Thank you everyone for the reviews! Thank you for sticking to this story of mine, despite how many times i go over and change it _

_Sakura thinking_

**_Inner speaking_**

**Dramatic/angry talking **

* * *

After unpacking everything for Hinata's room, Hinata went to bed early and Sasuke stayed to watch a movie with me. We laid on the couch together with me in his arms, and toether we watched some generic horror movie.

"What are you doing tomorrow by the way?" Sasuke asked.

"Going to school?" I said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, I mean after." He sighed, I glanced up at him.

"Other than homework, nothing. I'm not working that is…Why?" My eyes narrowed.

"Do you want to go with me to the opening of this new Chinese Restaurant?" He asked.

"Like a date?" I grinned at him.

"Hn. I guess so," he shrugged.

"Okay it sounds like fun," I smiled.

"Mkay. Then I'll pick you up at six. Do you own any dresses?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," I shrugged.

"Well it's semi-formal attire so it might be best if you wear one. But it's up to you," he said.

"Okay. Well the movie is over so you should probably head home before it gets too late," I grinned and pushed him out of the apartment and pulled out my phone immediately.

"Ino? What are you doing after school tomorrow?" I laughed nervously.

* * *

(The next day)

"Hi, Sakura!" Ino smiled and waved me over. Everyone else waved dully…except for Naruto of course.

"Oh there you are Sakura. I didn't want to wake you this morning, sorry. I had to go to school early for one of my classes so I figured you could handle yourself. Sorry if I caused any confusion," Hinata smiled sweetly at me, which I returned with a nod.

"H-Hinata! You're not stuttering! AND you're speaking loudly and clearly!" Naruto gasped. Deidera congratulated her, Sasuke simply shrugged, I grinned, Ino smiled at her, Shikamaru looked, well he was asleep so it didn't really matter how he looked, and Naruto…well he collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed running over to the blond boy and shook him softly. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene, I walked over to the couple and dumped most of my water bottle on him.

"KYA!" He screamed bolting upwards as he began running around like a crazy person. "Wah, Sakura! Why'd you do that?" Naruto whined wiping the water off his face with his shirt.

"Sorry but you passed out." I shrugged, sitting back down on the bench. I turned around sharply all of sudden. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me for some reason. I looked all around me, except for a few people giving me side glances, I didn't see anyone suspicious. I shook slightly, I could shake that feeling of someone staring at me.

"Any who… Hinata, when did you stop stuttering?" Ino asked rolling her eyes at Naruto's little 'scene'.

"Well it's a bit of a long story. My dad kicked me out of the house and I moved in with Sakura. It helped me realize I wanted to be stronger so I wouldn't be pushed around and have my future decided for me. Me stopping stuttering is only the beginning," she flashed a smile at me.

_I'm happy for her. _

_**Maybe you should worry a little more about yourself instead of others. What are you even going to wear tonight?**_

_I'll figure it out. I called for backup anyways._

_**Well that's good. But you should probably stop talking to me. Your friends are trying to wake you up it seems.**_

I looked up to see Naruto shaking my shoulder violently.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, "Don't leave us! Don't go into the light!" Naruto cried. He rose his hand to slap me but I let out a feral growl and he froze.

"Shut up Naruto!" I yelled hitting Naruto on the head.

"Sakura…?" Naruto whined rubbing his newly formed bruise.

"What happened to you?" Ino asked.

"Oh? Nothing! Sometimes I just doze off!" I smiled.

"If you say so…" she sighed.

"It looks like the bell is about to ring, we should go now." Ino sighed at Hinata's comment.

"Come on boys," I grinned and grabbed Sasuke and Naruto just as the bell began to ring.

* * *

SKIPPING TO LUNCH!

"This is the longest day ever!" I whined, banging my head on the table.

"Don't worry about it so much Sakura," Ino sighed rubbing my back. Sasuke had to stay after for math to take some test he missed and Naruto got in trouble and was being scolded by a teacher so the only ones there were the girls and Shikimaru. Well, if you could even count him since he was half asleep. Deidera was somewhere on the phone with his girlfriend too.

"Technically, today ISN'T the longest day it's-" Shikamaru began.

"Shut-up smarty-mick-smart-smart!" I growled out, cutting off Shikamaru.

"What a drag…." Shikamaru pouted putting his head in-between his hands.

"There there" Ino smiled hugging him. "She's just kidding." Ino smiled at him causing him to blush lightly.

"I know I was just playing along, troublesome woman," He smirked. Ino growled and hit him in the head.

"Shut up!" She growled sitting back down next to me, I simply shook my head at the two's childish act.

"I was just kidding." Shikamaru pouted walking up to her and nudged her neck with his head.

"You better be…" she mumbled as Shikamaru kissed her as she kissed back.

"well anyway," I coughed. "Will you girls help me out tonight? I'm a little nervous about today. It's not just some spur of the moment thing like last night so I might need some help," I grinned at the two.

"We'll be more than happy to help you out for tonight!" Ino grinned.

"We'll send you the address Ino," Hinata said.

"Mkay thanks girl," she smiled. I glanced around me, that feeling of someone watching me was still there and it was beginning to give me the creeps. "Sakura?" I looked up to see Ino with furrowed eyebrows.

"Huh?" I muttered dumbly.

"Well aren't you going to accompany me to English?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah. Of course!" I laughed and the two of us headed to class. Not without looking behind me once more of course.

* * *

Later that day the last bell rang and I grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out of the class as soon as I possibly could.

_Finally! I thought this day would never end!_

_**Seriously, and having to go through all those classes, ugh.**_

_Well the classes weren't that bad, it was having to wait while I was so excited that sucked._

_**Nerd. **_

"Hey girls!" I turned to see Ino yelling at us. "Lets go! We're taking my car so you can just lead me to your place." The two of us looked at each other and shrugged before entering Ino's black SUV.

The two rummaged through my closet and Ino held up the shortest thing I had. No, that wasn't even mine. Ino brought a bunch of her clothes over as well.

"Dress. I need to wear a dress Ino," I sighed. "Not a piece of clothe."

"Fine," she stuck her tongue out at me.

After much debate with one another and fashion disagreements we finally decided on something and ordered pizza for the girls, excluding me.

"Kya! You're going to look so cute!" Ino smiled as she began twirling in her seat.

"Thanks for helping me guys!" I yelled from the shower.

"No problem, I didn't have anything to do anyways." Ino shrugged. I stepped out of the bathroom in a black strapless bra with lace on the top and a pair of lacy boy underwear on.

"I have an idea, why don't you just wear that, Sasuke will drop dead." Hinata smirked.

"Literally." Ino grinned.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed at the two and playfully threw a pillow at the two.

"Well then go ahead and put a button up shirt on and we'll get started," Hinata said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. I began to sweat nervously and squealed when a blind fold went over my eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" I exclaimed.

"This way you don't see! It's gonna be a surprise silly." Ino said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then just take me into my closet and do it where there isn't mirrors. If I have a blind fold on, it's gonna be harder to do my eyes." I explained.

"Damnit she's right. I hate logic!" Ino whined as the three of us moved into the closet and THEN started working on me.

"Man this is taking a while." I whined, it had been about a hour or so later, hell if i knew. I was in a closet for kami's sake.

"Hey we really want you to look good!" Hinata smiled.

"I know, thanks for the help girls. Although I already look good every day," I mumbled the last part.

"It's nothing!" Ino grinned.

"DONE!" Ino and Hinata exclaimed happily.

"Really? Can I look please?" I said excitedly.

"Ok here." Hinata said handing me a small mirror.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" I gasped in awe. The girls had put a light green eyeliner below my eyes and a pitch black over top. My eyes had a light green eye shadow dusted over them and my side bangs brushed up against one of my eyes. They had put my hair up and strapped it up with two chopsticks to go with the mood of a Chinese place. I had to say, I looked hotter than usual."thanks guys," I grinned and hugged my friends.

"Now now don't mess up your makeup!" Ino joked causing me to laugh.

"I'll try not to then." I grinned.

"we're going to go now." Ino smiled waving.

"Tell us the details later, ok?" Hinata said following Ino downstairs.

"Oh and good luck with _after_ the date," Ino winked, causing me to blush and throw a pillow at her.

"Ok bye guys!" I said, waving until the girls had left. Hinata decided to sleep over at Ino's. I think she said something about my date and….What did she expect me to do after the date that would need her to leave! I blushed as I hit the wall out of embarrassment. Those dorks. I tried to fight down the blush.

I opened the door later to see Sasuke in a dark blue dress shirt with three buttons undone and a pair of black dress pants on.

"Hey there Sasuke, you look good," I grinned. I felt his eyes roam my body. I had decided on a light green, form fitting dress that ended at my knees and had a lighter green design reaching up from the bottom of the dress to my waist. A long slit ran up to mid thigh, that may have caught his attention since it began to burn.

"No, you look great." He smiled, yes, SMILED. I smiled in return and grabbed his arm.

"Well should we go then? We do have some important meetings to attend to right?" I laughed lightly at my joke while Sasuke only rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Sooo… where are we going?" I asked, hoping to make small talk in the car.

"To a restaurant…" he replied lamely.

"Oh wow that narrows it down!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his typical response. He only shrugged in response though.

"Well we're here now," he stopped the car in front of a large building and quickly ran to open the door for me. I beamed at him the moment he opened the door and together we walked into the restaurant.

"Wow it looks so amazing," I exclaimed as I looked around the room. There were red Chinese lanterns around the room. Glass tables were assorted around the room as well with a beige table cloth covering them with glasses on the table and a center piece that consisted of a glass vase with a single red rose in it. The marble floor glimmered in the light of the lanterns and the walls glowed with a rich red and a dark brown wood paneling on the bottom. We were soon led to a table by a young man who seemed to eye me a bit too much. A deep red lantern hung over head the table, making Sasuke look even more handsome than usual. I tried not to stare though.

"What are you going to get?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, why don't we share the sushi dinner for four?" I asked.

"For four?" he rose a eyebrow.

"I'm a big eater," I laughed nervously.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot how much you eat during lunch…" he chuckled, causing me to blush in anger. I kicked his foot lightly from underneath the table.

"J-just answer the question," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jeez no need to be so feisty, that sounds perfect to me," he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him in return.

"I don't think you know this. But I'm KNOWN for being fiesty," I flashed him a flirtatious smile. After laughing at our little comebacks we ordered and ate. It was a pretty typical date in my mind but I enjoyed myself nonetheless.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me I had a lot of fun Sasuke," I smiled at Sasuke.

"Me too," he smirked and that same emotion glazed over his eyes that frightened and interested me.

"So is this the part where I kiss you or did you want to do it this time?" I laughed and Sasuke chuckled before coming closer and gently pressing his lips up against mine.

"See, girls just can't resist me," Sasuke grinned, causing me to glare at him and push him down. "What was that for?" he yelled out.

"Shut up. You're waking my neighbors. What kind of comment was that?" I growled.

"it was a joke! Sorry! I'm still not that good at the whole 'joking around' thing," he tried to explain.

"pfft that better be all it was," I narrowed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that," he sighed.

"It's fine. I may have just overreacted I guess," I shrugged and pulled him closer to me in order to kiss him. "Not the worst kisser that's for sure," I laughed as I walked away from him. He smirked in response before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Does that mean that there were some before me who were better?" he yelled out.

"Who knows?" I laughed deviously as I went to my apartment door.

_Nothing is more satisfactory than to tease a man._

_**Just started dating and already you've become crueler.**_

I walked inside and laid my head against the door and let out a light sigh. His kisses were becoming a bit too addictive to me. I stretched my arms out. "It's probably best if I head to bed I guess," I pouted. That night I had sweet dreams that were uninterrupted by my fears of my past.

* * *

The weekend rolled past quickly and it was already Monday before I realized it. That morning I let out yawn as my annoying alarm clock went off.

"damn clock!" I growled, punching it to the ground, but the beeping continued. "These things never die!" I yelled out, jumping out of my bed and body slamming the clock just as Hinata walked in. "Sheesh." I sighed to myself and looked up to see a shocked Hinata. "oh, morning Hinata," I giggled, smiling innocently at her.

"Did you just…body slamn a alram clock?" she twitched.

"hm," I looked down at the smashed mechanical pieces, "I belive I did." Hinata smacked her forehead at me.

"just-just get dressed. I made breakfast," She mumbled something about me being crazy before disappearing out my door.

"Hm, I wonder what was up with her?" I shrugged and jumped in the shower quickly. I looked out the small window in bathroom after getting out of the shower and was surprised to see water. "It's raining? Weird." I shrugged and grabbed some clothes to get changed into. I went into the dining room with my bag slung over my shoulder and a pair of bright green rain boots with black skulls covering it. I had on a large grey trench coat and light blue skinny jeans to compliment the boots.

"Cute outfit," Hinata commented. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that said 'I 3 ramen lovers' in orange letters with a pair of dark blue jeans on. Her rain boots were just a plain black but looked cute either way.

"Thanks. I'm liking the shirt. Let me guess, it was a gift from Naruto?" I giggled. She sighed.

"Yeah, it was. But it was sweet either way," she blushed with a small smile on her face as though she was reminiscing of something.

"Sooo, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes," Hinata smiled, bringing out a tray with about 20 pancakes on it.

"Kya! I love you!" I giggled hugging the girl while urgently trying to get the pancakes.

"Yes, I know," she sighed as though it was but a obvious fact of life.

"Hey-ou suld ea wit meh." I said between mouthfuls of the pancakes I shoved in my mouth.

"I was going to," Hinata laughed, upon seeing me confused she elaborated to why she was laughing. "You look like a chipmunk with all those pancakes in your mouth." Hinata grabbed two pancakes and ate slowly after putting a light drizzle of syrup on it. I rolled my eyes as I poured some honey on mine.

"It seems like you've flavored them slightly. There's crushed walnuts in here, huh?" I smiled.

"Correct," Hinata grinned in returned.

"They are really delicious. Thank you for the grub!" I smiled as I finished off my 10th pancake.

"I don't understand how you can eat so much. I mean, I know that people have high metabolisms like you and Naruto, but still. That's more than a fat man or a world renowned professional eater could take." Hinata sighed.

"I don't know either. I still seem fit and I don't really get fat or anything. My metabolism is just off the chart I guess. I just need a lot of energy most of the time it seems," I shrugged. "So how's Naruto been?" I grinned, hoping to change the topic. And as soon as Hinata's face had turned red, I knew I had won.

The two of us got to school later in my new car. It was a cute kia soul. Naruto helped me find a used version of it. Either way. It had been featured with singing and dancing hamsters so it had to be cool.

* * *

I arrived at school to find the group at the same place as usual.

"Hey how are you?" Ino smiled wiggling her eyebrows at me so only I'd noticed. I blushed and rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm fine," I huffed turning my head away from her. Ino giggled at me, everyone knew that the two of us, me and Sasuke, had gone on a date. Thanks to Ino that is.

"Well hello there." A voice called out from behind me. A 'neh?' escaped my lips as I turned around, only to be face to face with a man who was centimeters from my face.

I jumped back with a light blush due to how close he had been to my face. I looked closer to realize just who it was.

"Hn." Sasuke growled, glaring at Kabuto as he walked up to the group.

"Oh hey Sasuke," I said absentminded as he came over to me.

"Sorry I'm late," he gave a sharp side glance to the teacher.

"Why, sorry there Sakura. You just looked so stunning today I didn't even realize how close I had gotten," Kabuto chuckled. I blushed lightly and turned my head slightly to see Sasuke with a even more annoyed expression.

"Haha, Sensei you're such a jokester. Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I was bit late at waking up this morning. But on the plus side I get to see you in a different environment than usual," he smiled.

"Oh?" I turned my to the side in confusion.

"Well I'm afraid I must get going, I'll see you three in a few minutes I guess," Kabuto smiled before walking away.

_What was that all about? Since when did Kabuto start acting like that?_

_**Beats me, but it seems that he was making Sasuke a little jealous, don't you think?**_

_I know, it' was so funny!_

_**You're so evil**_

_Why thank you_

_**I'm so proud**_

In class I noticed that Kabuto was suddenly paying a lot more attention to me than usual. As soon as the class let out, Kabuto called my name. I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you mind staying after school with me? I have some good news for you," he smiled at me.

"Sure, seems okay with me," I smiled in return.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you? Me and Sakura had something planned after school so this way it'll be easier," Sasuke said, putting a arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and rose a eyebrow on him. I gave him a look that said, 'we'll be talking about this later' and smiled at Kabuto.

"I hope that won't be a problem," I asked sweetly.

"Sure, it seems fine to me." he replied.

"Well thank you, but me and Sasuke need to head to class now," I said.

"Of course. I'd hate to hold you two back," Kabuto said.

"You mean more than we've been held back so far?" Sasuke scoffed, I elbowed him in the chest and glared at him.

"O-oh. Sorry, go on ahead then," Kabuto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, grabbing my hand and walking out of the room.

"Okay, as cute as jealousy is on you, what the heck was that about?" I laughed. "It was really rude you know." I glared at him.

"Sorry. Trust me I know it was a bit crazy," Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. I smiled and pinched his cheek. "It's just, for seem reason I don't feel like you should trust him," Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know, extreme jealousy is the first sign of domestic abuse," I grinned.

"Please. If anything, the abuse would be coming from you," he scoffed.

"True," I giggled and smacked him in the head.

* * *

After school the two of us arrived at Kabuto's classroom and I was surprised when Kabuto jumped out of nowhere and was once again, inches away from my face .

"Hey there Mr. Yakushi," I smiled and backed away slowly.

"Now now Sakura, there's no need to be so formal. Just call be Kabuto," he said as he walked away and plopped in his chair.

"I don't know, that's not very professional," I sighed, twirling a piece of my hair as I held Sasuke's hand. The two of us migrated to a pair of desks in front of Kabuto's.

"I know, but I feel like at times like this when we aren't in class you're more like a friend than a student. After all, I'm not that old myself," Kabuto chuckled. I glanced at Sasuke who was simply staring elsewhere, seemingly trying to not erupt in anger.

"I guess when we're not in class we don't need to be as professional. But anyway, what was it that you wanted to see me about?" I asked, halting the twirling of my hair.

"I've recommended you for a scholarship at Konoha University. I knew a couple of people there who owed me a few favors. You just need to compete with a few top students at other schools now. There are only 5 schools competing and two people will win the scholarship. It's a anatomy/medical based scholarship so there will be a exam you have to take and a 15 page paper about the advancement in medical science." Kabuto explained.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Thank you so much!" I squealed and jumped into Sasuke's arms. "Thank you," I laughed.

"It was nothing. You're my best students so I wanted to help you out for your future," he said.

"I can't believe this," I let out a shaky laugh.

"Well believe it," he chuckled. "Hm, for seem reason I felt like that was a stupid line. Forget that I just said that. It sounds a bit to cheesy. Just trust in me," He smiled.

"Mkay," I shrugged.

"Here's the papers with more information on the science scholarship," he handed me the papers.

"Thank you once again," I grinned up at Sasuke.

"Now if you guys aren't doing anything we could go out and grab a bite to eat. I've yet to eat today," Kabuto chuckled.

"Sorry but we had plans," Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand, "Now I hate to cut this short but we really must attend to them." Sasuke stood up, taking me with him. I only gave him a side glare before nodding to Kabuto.

"We'll see you tomorrow though," I waved goodbye. As soon as we exited the school I elbowed Sasuke in the gut, for the second time today.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he coughed.

"We have plans? I don't really remember being asked that," I scoffed.

"What? I can be a spur of the moment guy sometimes right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but when it involves others it doesn't hurt to ask," I threw my hands up in agravation.

"Hn," Sasuke glanced elsewhere.

"I know you're not used to a relationship like this. But we need to draw some boundries every now and then, okay?" I sighed.

"Hn," Sasuke pouted, causing me to puff my cheeks out in agravation.

_**Hit him!**_

_No, I wouldn't do that….maybe just torture….._

…_**.have I told you I'm proud?**_

I shook my head in order to regain my thoughts.

"Don't act like such a spoiled child," I laughed and pinched his cheek. Damn, so much for that anger of mine. I was becoming soft. "Alright then," I sighed, "Where do you want to go then?"

"I figured we could just meet up with Naruto and Hinata," he shrugged.

"Oh where are they?" I asked. He rose a eyebrow at me.

"Where do you think?"

"Ramen shop." I sighed, Naruto **was **obsessed with that place.

"Correct," he chuckled.

"Well then I guess that's just where we're gonna go then!" I grinned at Sasuke and the two of us walked off to each of our cars. Unbeknownst to me, my teacher was elsewhere talking on the phone about my 'future'.

* * *

Kabuto looked down at the couple from the windows of the school. His phone suddenly went off in his pocket and, after glancing around, answered. He leaned up against the side of his desk as a voice of a man who had tortured many hissed through the speaker.

"All is going well I hope Kabuto, or should I say my little spy,**" **a voice echoed from the cellular device.

"But of course my lord," Kabuto chuckled.

"Now tell me, how is my little cherry blossom doing?" he asked.

"As I've said in my reports, she seems to be adjusting to her new life quite well. It took me awhile to track her down but when she was moving to the new town I was able to get ahold of her school records. I've been posing as a teacher since. She seems quite happy though. Although it's soon to change," he chuckled into the phone.

"Patience. Let the girl have her fun. As soon as I get my hands on her those memories will be all that she has to cling to. And I will slowly crush each one of them." Kabuto furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and pushed up his glasses.

"I've been trying to get closer to her, get her to trust me more so I can slowly trap her...but it seems that she's gotten her very own body guard. This boy of hers seems to be very suspicious of me too," Kabuto explained.

"Worry not. That is but a small obstacle for us. If anything, it may add to my amusement. With or without her little boyfriend of hers, I still want you to go through with the plan. Gain her trust. That is the key, and with this trust you built, we'll crush her like we did all the other lab rats," the man on the other line hung up with the following words and Kabuto was left alone in the empty, silent, room.

"Don't worry my lord," Kabuto pushed up his glasses once more, the lowering sun catching the light and reflecting a villainous look on his façade, "I will not disappoint you." He grinned as the dark plans ran through his mind and he shut the phone and walked out of the classroom, the door swinging aimlessly behind him.

* * *

Me- :D Ta-da! And so comes the suspense. The story is beginning to twist. What fate shall bestow the new couple! Tune in for the following episodes! xD OH! And don't forget to review! If there's any pointers or there's something you'd like to see feel free to review about it so i can try to incorporate it in my story! ^_^ Ja ne for now!


	12. Chapter 11: Love comes in many forms

Me- Thanks again for all your support and your wonderful reviews! I love ya guys! So here comes the next chapter! :D

_Sakura thinking_

**_Inner speaking_**

**Dramatic/angry talking **

* * *

Sasuke and I arrived to the ramen shop, and sure enough, the couple we knew and loved were there. Naruto and Hinata sat at the ramen stand, fidgeting ever so often.  
"Hey guys! Do you mind if we join you?" I grinned.  
"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out, I noticed his face was a bright red.  
"Were we interrupting something important?" I cocked my head to the side to get a look at Hinata but her hair was covering her face, I could see the tips of her ears though and they were a bright red too.  
"Hn," Sasuke said, well, it's not like it's a word. He kinda just…made the sound I guess.  
"No it's fine, I needed some a-air anyways," Hinata laughed, jumping up nervously.  
"I might as well go get some too," Sasuke sighed, following the blushing girl. I sat down beside Naruto and he looked like he was in another world.  
"Are you okay Naruto?" I asked.  
"Of course. I was just talking about the future with her. I-I told her how I wanted to stay with her for the rest of our lives and all," his blush widened.  
"Oh I'm so proud," I smiled.  
"Thanks…So you and that teme, eh? I can't believe that one actually happened," Naruto smirked, hoping to change the topic I'm sure.  
"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with that. Jeez, you got a problem with it?" I huffed, and began to blush. Even I didn't expect it to happen. It just, did.  
"No, I didn't mean to insult you or anything. It's just…how do I put it…I think of you as my crazy ass little sister is all. I know that Sasuke's never been a real relationship before so I just want to make sure that you guys will both be all right," Naruto sighed.  
"Aw Naruto." I smiled at his touching words, blushing a bit even.  
"It's just, graduation is in a few months and all, so I want to make sure that you'll both be all right," he grinned.  
"Thanks Naruto…Wait, what do you mean by crazy ass little sister?" I growled, getting up and cracking my knuckles.  
"O-oh. N-nothing. It meant nothing at all," Naruto stuttered, hiding behind a napkin despinser.I laughed and jumped on him, giving him a noogie. You know, what all non-crazy ass little sister do…  
"Jeez. I remember the first day we met. I thought you were such a bad ass. Now I know you're just crazy," Naruto laughed.  
"Oh you better pray to Kami I don't get ahold of you," I laughed along with him just as Hinata and Sasuke walked back in. "But I love you too bro."  
"It hasn't even been a whole year since I've known you and already you're like a younger sister. A younger sister who's scary and can probably kick my ass," he grinned.  
"Yup. That's for sure," I chuckled like a fat old man and held my belly. I noticed Hinata and Sasuke shake their heads while Naruto only joined in.  
After eating dinner together and chatting the two decided to split their ways. Hinata had planned to stay over at Naruto's place and I went along with Sasuke to his house. Who cares if it's Monday anyway. We're seniors!

* * *

We arrived to Sasuke's place in no time.  
"Hey doesn't Itachi live in a section of the house?" I asked aloud.  
"Mhm," Sasuke sighed.  
"Well I might as well go over to check Mary out. I haven't seen her in awhile anyways!" I skipped along to Itachi's room, well, his room according to Sasuke. And by room. It was another section to the large building that lead to another house which belonged to Itachi and Mary I assumed.  
"Oy, Mary! I know you've missed me!" I cheered, bursting down the bedroom door….Only to be mentally scarred as I stared at Mary who lay on a bed with everything but her underwear off and Itachi straddling her with his lips pressed against her neck. "holy shit," I muttered to myself and quickly slamned the door shut. It probably would've gone unnoticed by the couple if Mary hadn't turned her head towards the door slightly and made eye contact with me. I sat down on the floor and curled into the fedal position and began rocking myself, hoping that it would rid myself of the images that flashed through my mind of my best friend, the girl who like a little sister to me, and my boyfriend's brother. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed to myself and hit my hands up against my head. "I really didn't want to see that," I whined. "Oh cruel world. Why do you hate me so?" Once I go mad, I shall speak in old tongue.

"Oh my god! Sakura, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for you to see that! Besides, haven't you ever hear of knocking?" Mary yelled out, one hand holding up a bathrobe as she burst through the door in hopes of comforting me.

"K-knocking is boring. I thought it would've been more interesting if I just walked in. Oh god the images," I muttered to myself, at this point Sasuke was beside me and only chuckled to himself.

"Damn, I was so close too…" Itachi muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he too, came out of the bedroom.

"YOU! You-you rapist! How dare you touch my sweet sister you, you….ferret!" I yelled out sheepishly, pointing at Itachi accusingly, due to lack of better insults. I grabbed Mary and pulled her into me proectively.  
"Oh you're right, she does taste very sweet," Itachi mocked, laughing as the two girls faces began to steam. Mine steamed mainly due to anger.

"Itachiiiiii," Mary whined as she covered Sakura's ears. "there's no need to tell her about what we've done, jeez." If my face could've gotten any redder, it would after that comment.  
"You better not be just using her or anything. She means the world to me and I swear, if you hurt her…Well, let's just say you won't be repopulating this world anytime soon," I said darkly, my words promising pain. I felt accomplished after seeing Itachi's face turn pale at my statement.  
"I could, and would, never hurt the girl who holds my heart," Itachi said as he pulled Mary towards him and kissed the top of her head sweetly, causing her face to turn a pale pink.  
"I believe that I guess. But for now, we're leaving. Come on Sasuke. I need someone to replace their dirty memories with a different kind of dirty," I chuckled as the couples faces drained of color. Revenge is fun, huh?  
I dragged Sasuke down the hall and back to the cars.  
"Wait what's going on?" Sasuke asked.  
"You're staying over at my place. I'd get some clothes if I were you. Meet you at the car!" I grinned and waved goodbye. Sasuke only stood awestruck for awhile before running off to his room.  
That night, I was bestowed the warmth which is Sasuke. I never knew how peacefully I could sleep with him next to me. It was comforting yet frightening to me. I loved how he made me so happy, but I feared the happiness in the off chance that our relationship wouldn't make it. I tried not to think like that though, it only depressed me.

* * *

Christmas break came faster than I could've expected. Kabuto had continued to act weird in class with me. He almost seemed as though he was trying to push himself on me. I shook my head. I didn't want to focus on that during my break. I took off a week and a half of work just to spend time with Sasuke.  
"Sakura," I looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me, staring at me with a perplexed expression. I swallowed hard. We were in my room, packing for the vacation Sasuke invited me to. We were going to a neighboring city famous for it's cold temperature. A perfect Christmas get away. I couldn't help but feel nervous though. I had planned on giving Sasuke myself for Christmas. We had been together for a few months at this point. Although I had promised myself that I would need to be with a man for a longer time before sleeping with him, with Sasuke, I just wanted to break every one of my rules. The way he made me feel, was unbelievable. Like a dream or a story from a fairy tail. Either way, I wanted to be with him.  
"Sorry Sasuke, I spaced out again huh?" I sighed.  
"It's fine, I'm just going to go ahead and start the car while you finish packing, okay?" I nodded at him. As soon as he left, I grabbed my sexy lingerie and my birth control and zipped up the bag. I looked back at my room as I wrapped a scarf around me, when I came back here, would everything change? I sighed once more before leaving my apartment and meeting up with Sasuke.

A few hours later the two of us were settled into a cozy log house and I was brewing hot chocolate. I smiled at Sasuke as I came over and sat beside him on the couch. He wrapped his blanket around me as he read his book. I sipped at my mug and held the other one up for him. He grabbed it and set it on a night stand after thanking me. I grabbed my own medical book to study from as he read his own book. The quiet was starting to annoy me though. It was a comfortable silence and I couldn't help but get the feeling that we were like newly weds. But enough was enough, I needed to talk to Sasuke. I cleared my throat before speaking in a clear tone.  
"Hey Sasuke, don't you think we should talk about the future, our future?" I began, fidgeting uncomfortably under the beige blanket I had been wrapped in by Sasuke. I knew that this was gonna be a hard topic. No guy like to talk about the future.  
"Well, what do you want to talk about then?" Sasuke replied, his voice a bit shaky. I got a feeling that he was a bit nervous about what I was most likely gonna say.  
"Well, you already know that I want to be a doctor. We've talked about it all the time. I've gotten a lot better at bandaging you up when ever you lose a fight with your brother too," I said, twirling my finger on Sasuke's chest innocently.  
"Hey-hold up a second! I don't always lose to-" I gave him a dead-panned look. "Okay fine…" He coughed, "So what about it then? " Sasuke asked.  
"Well I meant to tell you…but I just received a letter from Konoha medical school," I let out a deep breathe.  
"And?" Sasuke urged me to continue.  
"And I got a full scholarship!" I squealed and set my mug down.  
"That's great news Sakura!" Sasuke cheered and held me to him.  
"Thank you," I grinned. "Well, we never really talked about what you're going to do in the future."  
"Me?" Sasuke let me go and looked up at the ceiling with a far away look on his face. "Well, I've been planning on taking over my father's position of chief of the Konoha Police Department," Sasuke said proudly.  
"Huh? You're not going to go into your mother's family business?" I asked, I thought Sasuke had liked business.  
"No, I don't enjoy working at the office as much as I do on the field. Besides, Itachi is planning on taking over that area of our family business. If I decided to as well, the two of us would have to battle it out. I don't want greed to get the best of me. B-besides, if I did take over the business, I would be working all over the world non-stop and wouldn't have anytime for you and our family," Sasuke concluded, a dark blush on his face of what he implied.  
"You're amazing, Sasuke," I laughed and kissed his cheek happily, "You know, I love you," I kissed his lips this time. "But what school would you be going to then? I'm afraid I don't know that much about the area of a career," I laughed nervously.  
"Well I've been taking classes already at Konoha's police school. It would just be a few more years till I become in charge. I have to start off as a normal police officer first though. I've been trained my entire life to take over the police field though so I'm just about ready to become chief. But it would be unfair just to go in as chief without working my way up." he grinned at me. He nipped at my neck lightly, causing me to let out a low groan.  
"Sasuke," I began, "Lets go snowboarding." He let out a sigh.  
"So close," he joked, I pushed him in the arm while laughing loudly.  
"Not yet, maybe later," I winked and ran out of the room before he could catch me.

A few days later it was Christmas. And I knew what that meant for me. So I sent Sasuke out to the town to get some food while I covered the bedroom in candles.  
**_Wow, way to go all out._**  
_Woah, haven't heard from you for awhile. Now shut up. What does it matter. It's my first time right? If I want it to be special than damnit it's gonna be special._  
I heard the door open and close and I knew he was here. I made sure that my robe was tightened before going out to him.  
"Hey Sasuke!" I cheered. "Thanks for getting the carrots for me." I grabbed the bag from him and chopped them up and put them into the stew that I started in the morning. "should we eat now then?" I asked.  
"Sure and we can give each other our gifts at the same time," he suggested.  
"S-sure," I blushed and spooned out the soup and bowl of rice. The two of us grabbed our food and sat down on the carpet of the living room where a small Christmas tree sat in the middle of the coffee table where we ate. "So what did you get?" I asked. Our families and friends had given us our gifts so we could open it here. Sasuke opened the gift from Naruto. It was a ticket that said, two meals of ramen on me, love Naruto and Hinata. I let out a sigh. "Should've expected that one, huh?" I laughed nonetheless.  
"This is from Shikimaru and Ino," he held up a limited edition book about medical herbs for me and a hair comb with a pretty design. And for Sasuke, there was a pair of sunglasses, most likely from Ino, and a pair of cat ears. I burst out laughing. "how come you get all the good gifts?" he ranted and threw the cat ears on the ground.  
"How bout we just check out rest of those gifts later and move on to ours?" I asked.  
"Sure. Let me go get yours," Sasuke stood up and picked up a gift that was on the top shelf in the kitchen. He returned with a bright red package in his hands. "Merry Christmas," he smirked and threw the small box at me. I caught it gracefully and peered at the package curiously.  
"C-Can I open it?" I asked. He snickered with a light blush on his cheeks.  
"That's why I gave it to you Sakura!" he chuckled and pat my head. "Go ahead. Open it." I rose a eyebrow at him suspiciously before ripping the wraping apart. Inside was a black box with a jewelers name over top of it. I opened it slowly and inside was a heart necklace with a diamond on the front. The front looked like a envelope with a diamond on the top and on the back had the words 'It only belongs to Sakura'. I opened up the letter like heart and inside the necklace it had a picture of the two of us smiling on one side and the words 'Never Ending Love' on the other. My face must of turned a abnormally bright red because Sasuke had a worried expression and grabbed my hand.  
"Sorry, was it too much? To be honest, I had no idea what to get you. Although embarrassing, my mother suggested I get this and write something meaningful in it. I knew I shouldn't have listened to her," he sighed sadly.  
"N-no! I really like it. Thank you Sasuke. This means so much to me," I smiled happily. "I'm just afraid to wear it," I laughed, "I'd hate to get it dirty."  
"It doesn't matter how many times you get it dirty or broken, I'll always get you another one. My heart wont be thrown out that easily." he blushed. "Okay. That was a bit too cheesy. Shit. This isn't like me. Sorry. Now I just sound like a idiot." He had a hand over his face with his hair covering it slightly but I could see that his ears were a bright red. I set my fingers on one of them to feel that it was burning. And I couldn't hold it in anymore and I giggled.  
"You know, for such a stoic guy, you can be a bit too cute for your own good," I laughed. He looked up to protest but my lips were against his before he could say anything. "I-I guess it's my turn huh?" I blushed. "Well this is just part of the gift but here's something I made you." I handed him a black scarf with his clan's symbol on the end of both sides. "I know it's cheesy as well but I couldn't help but make one. Hinata made one for Naruto and asked if I wanted to make one. I couldn't resist her cuteness and ended up getting lessons from her. Don't think that I made it just because I thought it'd be cute if you wore something I made!" I ranted.  
"Thank you," he said earnestly and kissed my forehead.  
"A-and for the other part of the gift," I pulled him up.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"J-just follow me," I said, not turning around to face him. I led him into the bedroom and his eyes widened when he saw all the candles.  
"W-what's all this?" he gulped. I untied my robe and let it fall away to reveal a see through lacy red cover-up. Underneath it was my black underwear and bra and I could feel his eyes roaming my body. Sure. Sasuke had seen quite a bit of my body but this was the farthest we'd gotten. His hand reached out unsurely towards me before eventually landing on my shoulder. He looked down at me with those smoldering eyes of his before leaning down to kiss me. "Are you sure about this? This is a really big step." I only nodded.  
"I don't want anyone else Sasuke. I decided on this awhile ago. Merry Christmas," I laughed nervously. His lips were against mine within seconds. (a/n it's gonna start to get smutty kids. Just a warning…)  
"Shit Sakura," Sasuke breathed heavily before pushing me on the bed, "You've got no idea what you're doing to me. If it keeps up like this I don't think I can hold back."  
"That's good," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, my legs got tangled with his hips and I rubbed myself against him, "Cause' I've got no plans to let you stop."

That must have got him because my 'cover up' was gone within a second and was left floating in the air, down to the cold wooden floors. I ripped off Sasuke's button up shirt and threw it along with the cover up as my hands roamed his body. My nails scraped his back lightly as his tongue ran down my neck and left love marks. I let one of my hands trail down his stomach while the other remained in his long hair. My hand finally reached it's destination and began pulling on his pants, unbuttoning it sloppily. Sasuke shimmied out of his pants as he unclipped my bra. I blushed as he stared at my chest. "J-jeez! Don't just stare at it! It's embarrassing!" I covered my face with my hand.  
"S-sorry," he stuttered. "you're just so beautiful Sakura. I never thought a woman's body could be so amazing," he breathed out. I was about to make a sharp retort when I felt his tongue stroke my nipple. I let out a hitched moan and closed my eyes tightly in embarrassment. He only chuckled lightly against me though. I flipped him over and suddenly I was the one on top. I looked down and grinned at Sasuke.  
"Looks like someone's going camping, what with this tent and all," I laughed.  
"Sakura, stop making jokes," Sasuke moaned as my hand ran along his 'tent'.  
"Sorry," I grinned apologetically and began to stroke him. I pulled at his red boxers lightly. "Let's see…what should I do now?" I sighed melodramatically.  
_Shit. I really don't know what to do now. What the hell do I do?_  
_**Jeez! Stop yelling and just give the guy a blowjob or something. Just stop yelling!**_  
I felt a heat bloom in my gut and a heat pool out inbetween my legs. I rocked slowly against Sasuke, grinding up against him. I heard his slow moans and that only aroused me more I was about to take off his boxers when I heard a far away knock. The two of us froze.

"HEY SAKURA! SASUKE! IT'S US! LET US IN ALREADY, WE'RE FREEZING OUR ASSES OFF OUT HERE!" I heard Naruto's voice yell out and my face turned red and I jumped off Sasuke.  
"Shit," Sasuke cussed and grabbed his sweat pants and threw them on. I quickly grabbed my bra, hooked it, and got a large t-shirt Sasuke had worn the day before and threw it on. I found my shorts and put those on quickly and fixed my hair. I looked at Sasuke and mouthed, 'clean up the room quickly!' and ran out to get the door. I passed a mirror and noticed I had some smeared lip gloss on my cheek and feverly rubbed at it till it was gone.  
"JEEZ WE AINT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" Naruto whined.  
"Shut it Naruto! Don't be so rude!" I heard Ino yell. I opened the door and flashed everyone a plastered on smile.  
"Hey guys. What's going on?" Naruto ran past me.  
"Jeez it's cold," he shook. Hinata smiled at me apologetically before moving past me to catch up with Naruto. Ino grinned at me and pulled Shikamaru along with her.  
"Deidera wanted to come too but him and his girl were in some other country," Ino shrugged.  
"Not that I didn't miss you guys and all, but what are you doing out here?" I asked, shutting the front door.  
"We wanted to spend Christmas with you guys so we all decieded to come visit you!" Ino laughed.  
"O-oh. Well that's nice," I chuckled. "Well I guess I'll go get some stew. I made a lot so there should be plenty for everyone." I walked out.  
"Hey we'll join you!" Ino and Hinata jumped up.

I turned around in the kitchen to see the two girls grinning like mad men at me.  
"W-what is it?" I blushed at their intense stares.  
"Heh heh," Ino cackled, "Is that a hickey I spot?"  
"What! Shit! I-I-I-mean no!" I pulled the shirt up.  
"Ha! I KNEW IT!" Ino yelled. "You and Sasuke-!" I covered her mouth.  
"Jeez Ino, shut the hell up!" I half whispered, half yelled.  
"Sorry," she laughed, "It's just, this is such a big deal!"  
"Tell us all the dirty details girl!" Hinata grinned.  
"Jeez, I'm beginning to wish you were still shy," I sighed.  
"Well?" Ino wagged her eyebrows at me.  
"Nothing happened!" They gave me a deadpanned look. "Well, something _was_ about to happen. Just before that though, someone interrupted us." I growled.  
"O-oh, whoops." Ino laughed. "should we go now? You guys might be able to salvage what sexual tension you had moments ago?"  
"No. it's too late. I don't think I'm gonna be able to muster up enough strength and courage for awhile," I sighed sadly.  
"Don't worry, you'll get there some time," Ino smiled.  
"Hey Hinata. You've been with Naruto longer than any of us so have you guys, you know, hooked up?" I asked. Hinata's face turned a bright red and she began to stutter incohesive words.  
"NO! We haven't done anything…yet," She blushed.  
"Is that a good thing?" I asked.  
"W-well, I wanted to wait for…you know," she blushed even more.  
"No way. You're a abstinent girl?" Ino gaped.  
"Shut up!" Hinata growled.  
"Hey it's okay, I support ya. Not saying I could ever do it but you got a thumbs up from me," Ino laughed.  
"T-thanks," Hinata sighed.  
"Well how did Naruto take it?" I asked.  
"He was really understanding and said he wouldn't push me into anything," she giggled.  
"Aww, that's so sweet," Ino pretended to choke.  
"Oh don't go acting as though you're not drooling with love sickness," I laughed.  
"What? Shut up!" Ino blushed and grabbed her bowl. "Just give me some grub so we can go," she laughed.  
"Sure sure," I chuckled and walked out of the room to see Sasuke chatting with the guys. By chatting I mean he was mainly nodding and occasionally cussing with Naruto. "hey boys, how's it going out here?" I asked.  
"It's all good. We were thinking of watching a Christmas movie to celebrate today though!" Naruto grinned.  
"Well if it has a cartoon santa then I'm in," I grinned as everyone began fighting over what to watch. I just sat underneath Sasuke's arm, smiling happily up at him.

"love ya," i grinned as he blushed lightly. I love Sasuke so much, i love everyone so much it makes my chest swell up. So many types of love swirling inside me, all equally as wonderful. I just wish that times like these would last forever. But every dream has to end at some point, huh?

* * *

Me- Aww so close : Well go ahead and review! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Thanks for all of your support!


	13. Chapter 12: Anticipation

Me-Soooo sorry for how long it's taken me to write another chapter _ I've been really busy with finals, my work, etc. So things have been odd lately, almost everything in my story has come true for me O_O I moved to a new town, met a guy who annoyed me, and now we're dating _ So very odd...Our relationship is a lot like Sakura's and Sasuke's lol. Only i'm a bit more abusive xD Well you don't want to hear me babble on about _my_ relationship now do you? Haha, sorry guys, moving on then~!

* * *

"I can't believe Winter break is over!" Naruto whined, rubbing the snot running down his face with his gloves.

"Too bad winter isn't over though," Ino muttered, sipping from her hot chocolate.

"Oh come on guys! Winter isn't that bad!" I laughed, skipping in the snow. It was Sunday, the last day of our winter break and the whole crew had decided to have a snow day before returning back to school.

"Oy, where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke with a grin.  
"Where does it look dumbie? I'm going to get some hot chocolate!" I stuck my tonuge out at him.

"Fine, then i'll go with you," he shrugged, carefully sliding his hand into mine. I laughed at him.

"Hey Sasuke, I hope you know i love you," i smiled at him. "Haha your cheeks got pink!" i pointed.

"Well don't just go saying stuff like that so randomly," he growled, trying to rub the pink out of his cheeks.

"Oh don't try and hide it, we both know they are pink," i kissed his cheek.

"Lets just go and get it over with," Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes at me.

"You can be so mean," i pouted.

"I'm the mean one? You're the one whose domestically abusive," he ranted. I smacked him in the chest.

"Am not!" He rose a eyebrow at me. "S-so what? I don't hit you that hard anyway," I avoided his stare. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"It's okay, it's a small price i pay to be with you," he smiled.

"One hot chocolate please," i smiled at the vender.

"Two." Sasuke glanced at me warily.

"One." I glared.

"Two." He growled.

"ONE." I smacked him up aside the head.

"OUCH," Sasuke roared.

"I wanna share one with you idiot!" i smacked his arm this time.

"Okay! Jeez woman," He whined, taking the cup from the startled vender.

"thank you," i mumbled and flashed a innocent smile at the veder. I glared at Sasuke and took the cup from him just before he got a sip. I took a large gulp and handed to him.

"Thanks, " he replied dryly.

"Welcome honey bear," I winked. The two of us seperated from the group to a more secluded area of the park. I set the hot chocolate down on a table and sat down with a exhausted sigh.

"Can you believe that all this will be over this spring?" Sasuke sighed, his playful tone suddenly turning serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, graduation is in the spring, May, I believe. How do you feel about it?" He asked.

"I dunno." I sighed. Really, it was all coming so quickly.

"Which reminds me, I got accepted into Konoha College," Sasuke shrugged as he grabbed my hand, walking towards his car. He tossed out the empty can of hot chocolate as we passed a trash can. I stopped and he turned around to give me a curious look.

"What?" I gaped.

"Not in the medical area but they have a good criminalogy degree," Sasuke rubbed his nose nonchalantly. My heart swarmed with warmth.

_I can't believe I get to stay with Sasuke during college!_

I jumped up, suprising him, and landing in his arms. "OUCH!" he chanted as i dragged him to the icy floor. "What was that f-?"

"This is amazing!" I laughed. "I'm so happy!" I hugged him tightly. His face turned red.

"It's not that amazing, really," he blushed.

"Of course it is!" I pouted rubbing my face in his chest. "Thank you. I'm really happy. Really," I smiled to myself. I looked up slightly to see his bare neck in sight. I grinned deviously and opened my mouth and bit down on it lightly.

"KEE-" Sasuke jumped slightly at my action and his entire body shivered. "W-w-w-what do you think you're doing Sa-ku-ra," He managed to mutter out in between shaky bites.

"Sorry, it was too tempting. Jeez Sasuke, you're just so sensitive," i giggled. I had found out that most spots on his body were super sensitive and I made the most out of this knowledge. I cackled evilly in my mind, oh how i enjoyed using his own body against him.

"you just thought something really evil didn't you?" Sasuke eyed me warily.

"Of course not sweetie," i batted my eyes at him innocently.

"Bull shit," he muttered.

"What was that?" i twitched.

"nothing," he whistled.

"good good," i laughed, Sasuke soon joining in.

"so now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's go to the waffle house." i suddenly said.

"what?" he gaped at me.

"Yeah! Lets go," i jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Why now?" He yelled.

"Because i want wafflesssss," i chanted and grabbed his keys. "get in." i grinned as i got in the drivers seat of his car.

"What do you think you're doing?" he rose a eyebrow.

"Driving. Now i can go without you so get in." he sighed but got in the car nonetheless.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually at the waffle house. IHOP is your favorite isn't it?" Sasuke sighed, drinking his coffee. I kicked his leg and grinned at him.

"Cause we never get to do this. We usually plan our dates so it's fun to just go out for food out of nowhere right?" I smiled at him and he turned away. "What?"

"Sorry, i didn't have my guard up for such a cute smile," my face turned red.

"w-w-what are you saying," i puffed my cheeks out in agrivation.

"Haha even that face of yours is cute," he laughed.

"What! Hey you-" i began.

"I seriously can't get enough of you Sakura. I keep falling more and more for you. I didn't think i could feel like this. I thought that my feeling for you would remain the same. But they're only becoming more and more stronger." he buried his face in his hands. "Jeez, what am i going to do with you?"

"That's a easy one, just never let me go and the two of us can keep on falling more and more in love till we drown," i grinned.

"Of course you'd say something like that." he grinned.

"What would you guys like to eat?" the worker asked. his face was red, he probably heard our conversation.

"Uh w-waffles?" i stuttered.

* * *

Febuary passed by quickly, and time only seems to be flying by faster. My relationship with Sasuke seems to be proceeding quite well. But for some reason, I feel that the closer that we get, the farther away i get from the truth behind my parents murder. It feels like I haven't had a moment to myself in forever though. Between hanging out with the crew, my boyfriend, working, school, and college preparation, I've just been ready to hit the brick.

"Hinata!" I yelled out as I walked out of my room.

"Hm? what is it?" She asked.

"how do you make home made chocolate?" i asked, blushing.

"no way! Do you plan to make some for Sasuke?" She grinned at me.

"M-maybe," I turned my head away from her piercing stare.

That was a embarrassing day for me as well. February 14th, the day i always seemed to dread became a happy memory for me where me and Sasuke drove to the peak of the mountain and watched a meteor shower that happened to be on the romantic day. It's a wonderful memory that I wouldn't want to replace.

* * *

Then came March.

I opened my eyes to find Sasuke's sleeping face in front of my own and our bodies tangled together in a mixture of sheets.

_Wait! How the hell did we end up like this?_

**_You don't remember Naruto's party? You got drunk!_**

_Oh no! Did i get deflowered, and i can't even remember the steamy details!_

"you're thinking we did something bad aren't you?" I heard Sasuke say. I looked up to see his eyes wide awake and staring into my green ones.

_"_W-well everything's kinda a blur so i'm not sure **what** happened," i laughed nervously.

"Seriously even after all that i'd think you would remember," he winked stretching his arms. Only then did i notice he was only in his boxers. He grinned deviously at me.

"No way! I was actually a bad child?" I grunted and hid under my pillow.

"Relax," Sasuke laughed. "i was just kidding. You got drunk, wanted me to stay with me and stripped most of my clothes off but i finally got you to go to sleep but you still wouldn't let me go." I blushed, that was still pretty bad.

"How did i get drunk again?" i sighed.

"I'm not quite sure. You had a drinking contest and you won but then someone gave you another drink and you got all wacky so i took you home,"Sasuke shrugged.

_Someone gave me a drink? Who? _I tried to remember but it was all fuzzy. I remember the guy had greyish hair? I think i knew him? I suddenly felt a soaring pain strike my head. "It hurts to try to remember. Ugh."

"It's fine just try to get some more sleep. It's still sunday," Sasuke grinned. There was a knocking at my apartment door suddenly. "I'll go check on it." Sasuke growled, putting on a shirt and some sweats he left over from the times he slept over before.

I wobbled to my bedroom door to peak out.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh sorry, I heard that Sakura got really sick at some party so i just wanted to check on her," the other guy said.

"You're a teacher, these things aren't any of your business Kabuto-sensei," Sasuke seemed to have a dangerous tone.

"I guess you're right, huh?" Kabuto sighed. "Just give her my condolonces and tell her to drink some tea to calm her head then." Kabuto left and Sasuke seemed quite glad.

"hey what are you doing out of bed?" Sasuke rose a eyebrow at me as soon as he saw me.

"Oh sorry, i was too curious," i shrugged.

"Well it's all taken care of, just go back to sleep for now." i nodded at him and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome back to school Sakura," Kabuto smiled at me, Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand.

"Don't you have to get ready for class?" Sasuke sneered.

"Oh i'm about to Sasuke," he grinned.

"By the way Sakura, are you aware that there is a cherry blossom festival coming up?" he asked.

"There is?" i was curious now.

"It's on the 28th, your birthday," He smiled innocently.

"That's so cool!" i laughed.

_Wait. How did he know it was my birthday? _I looked up. It seemed everyone else was a bit suprised that he knew as well.

"I hope that you come. I'm going to be in charge of one of the booths." Kabuto looked at his watch. "Sorry but i have to head back to class if i'm going to be ready for you guys." He waved goodbye.

"Hey Sasuke can we go?" I smiled sweetly. "I haven't been to a festival since i was young!"

"I'd love to go with you." he smiled kindly and brushed a strand of hair from my face. Making me blush lightly.

"Hey why don't we all go to celebrate your birthday Sakura!" Ino grinned.

"We need to get kimonos!" Hinata cheered.

"Let's do it after school!" Ino offered.

"I know a great store my family used to go to," Hinata offered.

"o-okay?" i stuttered, having all of it sprung up on me at once was a bit much.

"Well it looks like i'm going out today?" I laughed nervously.

"You don't work today right?" Ino asked.

"Not that i know of," I shrugged. "i just remembered i need to go to class early." I smacked my forehead.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to go over my college application," I explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked, a look of concern in his eyes.

"No i'm fine. I'll meet you in class," i kissed Sasuke on the lips gently before heading up to class.  
Down the hall i went and i arrived at the class i was looking for, i opened the door quietly so not to disturb anyone inside.

"Kabuto-sensei?" i called out and walked inside.

"Yes, I'm taking care of it sir. Don't worry," i heard Kabuto say. I walked in to see him on the phone with someone and a agitated look on his face. "Sir, i promise that I'll take care of her. I'm still monitoring the situation for now and assesing her. I want to make sure she's in top shape. Thank you, good bye." He hung up and turned around to see me. I was suprised to see a slightly sinster look in his eyes. He blinked a few times and the sinster look he once had now turned to that of a innocent one.

"Sensei?" I called out, a sudden feeling of needing to defend myself ran through me. I felt on edge and defensive.

"Sorry about that i was on the phone with a old friend. How can i help you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I just thought i'd head to class early..."I was at loss of words.

"Well, that's very responsible of you Sakura," Kabuto responded. he pushed him up his glasses and rolled up his sleeves. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks for droppiong by to check on me the other day by the way."

_Wait, how did he even know where i lived? Let alone that i was sick?_ These questions worried me since i couldn't find a liable answer to them. I was to afraid to ask so i deciedeed to change the subject.

"Sooo, do you have any family?" I asked.

"Not any more," he chuckled.

"Oh i'm sorry," I rubbed the back of my head. I knew that family was a rough topic for me as well.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I no longer have to deal with them," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You know how most teens want to get away from family, that was kind of like me," he shrugged.

"Oh okay," i didn't know how to repond to that.

"Did you deceide to go to the cherry blossom festival?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes i did," I smiled.

"Well that's good, i hope to see you there," he smiled.

"Thank you," i replied.

"By the way, have you been working out?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" i blushed.

'i just noticed a difference in your muscle mass, you seem a lot more athletic and in control is all, sorry if it came off as odd," he laughed.

"no, thank you for noticing; but yes I've been working out some more lately to get in shape." i shifted uneasily in my chair. He was watching me too closely for me to feel comfortable. I felt like I was being examined, all he needed now was a stick to poke me before I went of hinge.

"Sakura," I heard a husky voice call my name and I looked behind me to see Sasuke. I let out a breathe of relief after seing him, surprising myself. Since when did I become afraid of Kabuto?

_Something seems off about him now, he almost seems-hostile._

**_Maybe hidden behind that deamnor, I'd be careful of him if I were you._**

I nodded to myself absentminded.

"By the way Sakura, when's your birthday again?" Sasuke asked, snapping me out of my inner conversation.

"March 28th right?" Kabuto replied without thinking.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, staring wide eyed at the grey haired man.

"Sorry I picked it up from some of your friends," he shrugged as if knowing my birthday wasn't creepy.

* * *

Me- soooooooo sorry it took me so long! Don't hate meeeeeee _ Well this may be a bit rushed, (probably many errors in grammar) but i hope you like it nonetheless, feel free to comment on what you think of this one :D


	14. Chapter 13: Abduction

Me- have I got a surprise for you. I've collected a couple of chapters of this story that i've prepared. My manuscripts if you may, and I've now added them all together for you guys :D There IS a lemon in here so i'd beware if you are young or simply don't want to read that kinda stuff. Trust me though, you'll know when they're gonna go at it ;D

* * *

The girls and I walked out of an traditional Japanese shop with bundles of cloth in our arms and a satisfied smile playing on our lips. We had just gone shopping for cloth for our kimonos. Hinata was originally from a traditional home after all. So she was aware of how to make kimono's based off her father's requirements when she was younger. As the eldest woman she was forced to learn how to be a 'woman' as he had classified it.

"Well, the Cherry Blossom Festival isn't until next week, so we should have some time to gather all the accessories," Ino concluded, twirling a strand of her hair. "You ladies might as well have me fix you up since I'm working to be a beautician," Ino winked.

"Yes, we know," Hinata sighed, used to the girls' complaints on her wardrobe.

"Graduation is coming up soon," I sighed.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Ino pouted.

"We're gonna still be living together though," Hinata laughed. "I got accepted into Konoha's culinary school, it's only a couple miles away from your school!"

"That's awesome!" I hugged her. "Isn't that one of the top schools?"

"Yeah it is, it also has a beautician school," Ino grinned.

"You too?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, I got in!" She pumped her fist up happily.

"Maybe we'll stick together after all," I grinned. "I can't even imagine parting with you guys," I laughed.

"Hey i'm staying at Ino's tonight, do you mind?" Hinata asked.

"No i'm fine with it, I was gonna invite Sasuke over anyway," I shrugged.

"Some continuation from winter?" Ino winked, causing me to blush.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," I grinned as their faces turned red.

"Way to go," Hinata sighed.

"I can't help it if i'm extremely attracted to my hot boyfriend. I gotta tap dat," I joked.

"No. You are white," Ino glared.

"S-sorry," I pouted.

"Don't forget a condom," Hinata coughed.

"I'm horny, not stupid," I growled, snatching a cookie from her hands.

"That was mine!" Hinata whined as ino only giggled in the background.

"Well I might as well go home and set up," I winked.

"Don't use candles!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Trust me, with all the movement you'll be doing, you're gonna start a fire," She sighed.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," Hinata joked, but stopped laughing when she saw her blush.

"HAHA FOR REAL?" I laughed.

"S-shut up! My foot spazzed out! Just leave me alone!" Ino growled, stomping away.

"Oh come on! You're my ride!" Hinata ran after her.

_**So no candles, check!**_

_Um no. Inner, you're not involved in this, just stay in the back of my mind please._

_**PFT. Stingy.**_

I wasn't sure if you could even plan sex? I sighed, the thoughts of a virgin. But nonetheless, I was craving Sasuke every time we were together. I just wanted to jump him! Maybe this would calm me down. I looked up to see a lingerie store and shrugged. Might as well go the whole 9 yards.

* * *

Later that night.

"Sakura? It's Sasuke!" I heard the knocking on my apartment door and blushed. I was really going to go through it.

"Come on in, it's unlocked," I said using a husky voice. I heard silence and then the door slowly creaked open, almost warily. "Hi there," I grinned, moving my shoulder. I had on black lingerie. My lacy bra was covered by a see through cover with a big white bow on it. I had on see through black knee highs and heels to make my legs look extra long.

"H-hi there," he swallowed visibly. "Well-this is unexpected." he blushed.

"Is it?" I grinned, moving closer to him slowly. "You mean you haven't just been teasing my body lately?" I asked rhetorically. He shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked, he regained his cool already.

"That's good, cause I plan to go all out tonight," I shut the front door and locked it. "What about you?" I pressed him up against the wall, pushing my body up against his. "Do you plan to go all out?"

"If it's like this, there's no way I could resist," he said in a husky voice, his breathe brushing up against my neck. I shivered lightly at the warm air. "I hope you know there's no turning back at this point."

"I didn't plan to," I smirked jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Why don't we move this to the bedroom then?" I asked, my lips brushing up against his dangerously. He let out a deep breath before practically running to my room.

"If you insist milady," I laughed at his sarcasm and kissed him passionately. His tongue darted out in my mouth as I tugged on his shirt, surely but gently tearing it off. I let out a grunt as the two of us hit my squishy bed. Sasuke was on top of me with in seconds, my hands pulling down his pants. I was surprised to find a large and very visible bulge in his underwear. I couldn't help but blush, as did he.

"This is what you do to me," he let out a grunt as he rubbed his arousal near my opening. I let out a breathy sigh at the contact. His mouth began to run down my neck, leaving bright red marks wherever he went. He pulled off the cover so I was just in my bra and underwear, shoes being lost along the way to the bed. "Sakura, I love you so much. I don't want to ruin anything," he sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair as he sat up.

"Oh-for kami's sake! Sasuke this won't ruin us. If anything, if I don't have you in about-5 minutes, i'm going to go insane," I growled, moving his hand and putting it over top of my underwear so he knew just how wet I was. He stared at the wet substance as though it were magic, causing me to twitch uncomfortably. His hand finally moved though and he ran his hand on the outside of my lacy underwear. His other hand unclasped my bra, letting my large chest spill out. Sasuke immediately assaulted it with his mouth. Sucking and running his rough tongue against the most sensitive area on my body. I unwillingly let out a throaty groan. Sasuke's eyes lit up at the sound of it though. Fuck. Now he's gonna tease me. I thought unhappily as he began to run his tongue around my chest slowly, his other hand sneaking into my underwear to rub my warm insides. I made a incoherent sound as he did so.

"S-sasuke," I moaned as his hand began to pump inside me. "P-please," I panted as my stomach coiled as I neared a orgasm. He suddenly began to move faster and I let out a cry as I felt something tip over inside of me. I panted for a minute as I regained my composure. He pulled my wet, now ruined, underwear off of me so I lay in front of him bare. "If you don't fuck me right now i'm going to hurt you," I growled. Sasuke nodded slowly before he took his red boxers off. In front of me was a man. A man with _quite_ the arousal. I blushed at his size. Hell if I knew the size, he just looked big enough to kill me. I suddenly became very fearful of this _thing_ inside me. I gulped. "u-um well it was supposed to hurt the first time so just be gentle." he nodded pulling out a condom from his pants that had been discarded on the floor, and putting it on before jumping back on top of me.

"I'll do what I can," he positioned himself in front of me and kissed me gently before quickly shoving his penis inside of me. I let out a cry of pain as I felt my insides stretch painfully and something rip inside me. I began to shake violently and Sasuke just sat there in his position until I calmed.

_It hurts! It hurts!_ I cried out inside my mind. I'd never felt a pain like this before. I've had arms broken and bruises all over my body but nothing like this. It was a more sensitive pain that felt like it was stuck in my stomach.

"Shit that hurts," I mumbled.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Sasuke asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"N-no. Just give me a second," I breathed out, moving around. "M-move," I said. Sasuke said nothing but complied, letting out a grunt.  
"Damn you're tight," he gasped out. I could feel him moving inside me and the stretching in my stomach. The pain was becoming dull and being replaced with a feeling completely different than the ones I've had before. A electrifying feeling ran through my body and I noticed my hips were moving in synch with Sasuke's. I scraped my nails against Sasuke's back as he moved up against me, his hands fumbling on my chest and on my waist. His moans got deeper the longer he was pushing himself up against me. He gripped my waist tightly and clenched his eyes closed. His groan was so manly and sexy that I felt my walls tighten at the sound.

"S-sakura. I think i'm about to-" he let out a deep growl that sent a shiver of arousal down my bare spine. I crooned gently at his sounds and moaned. He began to breathe deeply as my stomach began to recoil and suddenly let out a husky groan laced with arousal and I felt a warm sensation soon follow afterward. Sasuke soon collapsed on top of me in exhaustion.

For a few minutes we just stayed like that. "Wow. Did we just have sex?" I joked causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"I believe we did."

"That was pretty hot," I grinned as Sasuke pulled out of me. I let out a small whimper as I felt pain course through me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just probably won't be able to move any," I laughed.

"I love you Sakura," he brushed his hand up against my cheek. "you look like a angel right now," he smiled one of his rare yet sexy smiles.

"I love you too," I smiled, grasping his hand tightly. "Please stay my side forever."

"I'd never want to leave it," he grinned. I gave my brightest smile to him before closing my eyes and falling into sleep from exhaustion.

I woke up to the smell of waffles.

"Sasuke?" I mumbled, pushing my hair back that was disorganized and falling in my face. I struggled to get up, wobbling on my legs and sucking up the pain coursing through the middle of my legs. I looked at my naked body in my full length mirror to see a shocking surprise. I looked and saw multiple bruises on my body. I stared at myself in shock. Maybe it was the second time around in the middle of the night...

"Hey Sakura-" Sasuke came in, stopping when he saw my naked body. "Why, hello," he lowered his voice seductively. I couldn't help but laugh at his tone. "Oh." He rubbed his hand gently on my bruises, sending shivers down my spine. "It looks like I was a bit too rough," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm fine," I laughed, "I can't even feel them." I grabbed a tank top and some underwear and threw them on. Slowly putting it on as Sasuke watched. "Sooooooo, I smell breakfast?" I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

At school

"holy- Is that a hickey on your neck Sakura?" Ino laughed out.

"oh shit, I mean…no!" I muttered nervously as I pulled my scarf on tighter.

"So how was it?" Hinata winked.

"To be honest, pretty hot. But it took me a day to get feeling in my legs again," I laughed as the girls brought me away from the group.

"Was he gentle?" Hinata asked.

"He was a sweetheart," I smiled lovingly at Sasuke who gave me a confused expression.

The bell rang and everyone reluctantly separated for classes

"So do you plan to go to the cherry blossom festival?" Kabuto asked.

"Of course," I looked away nervously. "Why?"

"No reason. I'm just going to be running one of the booths and I was looking for volunteers," he shrugged.

"Well it's my birthday so I'd rather not work on my birthday," I laughed, scratching my head out of lack of anything better to do.

"Graduation is May huh?" Kabuto sighed. "Time is moving by so quickly. Soon it'll be time..." I only gave him a odd stare. "Everyone to their seats!" he smiled.

* * *

Day of festival

"aww, I think your kimono is cute Sakura," Ino smiled as she pushed Hinata away while glaring at her. Hinata had just made fun of Ino for finally having her hair down. I laughed at the two. I wore a red kimono that had pink, ghostly colored, cherry blossom petals from the bottom of the kimono to half up. My yellow sash appeared to have skinny tree branches covering it and was tightly hugging my stomach. Ino decided to put my hair up neatly in a bun with jeweled chopsticks holding it up and beads hanging from it. I looked rather cute I had to admit.

"You ladies look rather cute as well," I winked at the two. Ino wore a baby blue kimono which had a light pink sash, her hair had two small braids running down her long blonde hair. Hinata wore a blue, almost white kimono, with a dark blue sash which had a butterfly design on it, her short hair only having a small, blue, butterfly shaped bow.

"well, it's not like I don't mind a compliment or two. But we should really head out about now. The boys said that we could meet up with them over there," Hinata explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"should have picked us up," Ino muttered, putting a hand on her hip in aggravation.

I watched the houses pass by, the sun turning a light orange as it's arms spread out, covering the homes in a light yellow embrace. Hinata mentioned something about wanting to play some game regarding catching fish, but I wasn't paying much attention to anything around her. I felt like I was in a daze.

_**Hey! Pay attention!**_

I jumped up at the sound of my inner resonating in my head. I noticed I was in a parking lot with plenty of people surrounding me.

"finally! We're here! That was such a long ride," I exclaimed, jumping up and in front of a group of people, scaring a bystander who happened to be walking past us. I noticed Hinata apologize to the mid aged man with a small bow. As I pushed my way through the line I took a long look at the festival. It looked more like a carnival, except less hectic and much more beautiful. There were cherry trees surrounding the green meadow, the pink pedals flowing in the darkening air. Even though it was only five o' clock, the sun was begging to set against the horizon. Numerous stands were set up around, creating a maze of sorts. A man handed me a map shyly. Numerous game stands and food stands were set up creatively in the green meadow. Large lamps were strung above the couples along with bright white lights that were usually used around Christmas time.

"oh! I think I found the boys!" Ino exclaimed as she ran towards Shikamaru, kissing him on the cheek happily, receiving a tired sigh from the man.

"hey Hina, you look cute," Naruto grinned, he was wearing a bright orange kimono (the one for guys of course, if it wasn't, it would look kinda strange haha).

"T-thanks," She blushed, pulling at a strand of her hair as she felt her skin begin to burn.

"oh hey there Sakura," Sasuke held a hand out to me, which I took gratefully. I looked up to say something to him but upon looking into his onyx eyes I couldn't help but recall the night we had together.

"Hi," I mumbled as she looked away from him.

"did Sasuke do something bad again?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"I don't think so…Who knows with those two," Hinata whispered back, laughing lightly.

"bulls eye!" I laughed maniacally, eying the large care bear with a evil gleam in my eyes. That bear was MINE.

"u-umm, one more shot and the bear is yours," the owner of the shop stood back in fear, crossing his fingers that I'd make the shot. Fear coursing up his spine at the thought of how I'd react if I'd lose. Which is of course, bad.

"You sure you can make the shot?" Sasuke asked, grinning at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I was about to make a cruel retort when my mind went blank and I blushed at our physical contact.

"p-please! I can handle something as simple as this. Just watch and learn pretty boy.," I laughed nervously. I closed one of my eyes and watched the oddly shaped ducks move around the small pond at a quick pace. I pulled the trigger, only to hit the side of the duck, rather than the middle. A dark aura surrounded me immediately, I wanted that bear...

"here miss! I think that was close enough! Here's your bear, please don't shoot me!" he cried out. I blinked in surprise before smiling at him happily.

"oh, thank you!" I giggled., flashing him my most radiant smile. His face soon turned red.

"Cute," he whispered to himself, causing Sasuke to glare at the man.

"That was sweet of him," I giggled.

"Hn. Sweet." Sasuke rolled his eyes. We walked over to see Naruto holding a fainted Hinata.

"What happened?" I asked.  
"Naruto groped her!" Ino laughed.

"what? It was a accident though! Someone ran into me!" he whined as he stared at Hinata who had a small smile on her face as she appeared to be drooling.

"that doesn't make for the fact that you groped her, it looks like it was just too much for her. Just you luck, huh Naruto?" Ino laughed at Naruto's misery and I couldn't help but sigh. The poor couple.

"Well anyway," Sasuke moved us in the other direction. "What's been going on with you lately?"

"N-nothing," I exclaimed as I avoided his dark gaze.

_No good, no good! I can't even look at him in the eyes!_

_**Just go with the flow, no need to overwork yourself**_

_Oh shush up, that doesn't help the fact that I'm to embarrassed to even look at him! I need some time to think!_

_**Well why didn't you do that before you came here?**_

_I didn't think it would be so awkward! I think I can handle it now though._

_**Just calm down, you don't wanna worry him right?**_

_Okay, thanks!_

"Sakura?" Sasuke muttered as he waved his hand in front of my face. He recoiled his hand, which now hand bite marks on it. "owww," he whined as he rubbed his hand.

"then don't wave it near my mouth," I muttered.

"there's only one thing I'd like to wave near your mouth," he grinned causing my face to turn red.

"pervert!" I yelled, laughing as I ran away from him.

"hey! Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing on to my hand with a slightly panicked expression.

"to explore! Don't worry your pretty little head off, I'll meet up with you soon…If you can find me," I smirked, saluting the sexy man. Walking past another candy stand, I skipped happily as Sasuke stood awkawardly behind me. Holding a big bear all by himself and looking bewildered. I skipped to the middle of the festival where loud music was blaring.

* * *

With sasuke

"oh hey man," Naruto grinned as he patted Sasuke's back. "I was looking for you guys, where's Sakura?" Naruto glanced around suspiciously.

"She headed on 'a adventure'," Sasuke was surprised to have used air quotes, it looks like Sakura's antics were beginning to effect him.

"Ha, that sounds like something she'd do. Hinata went with Ino to cool down for awhile," Naruto whined.

"what did you do to her this time?" Sasuke smirked as his face flushed a bright red.

"n-nothing, but anyway, I noticed that Sakura had been acting a little strange," Naruto began, noticing Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

"She's always like that," he shrugged.

Somewhere else in the festival, Sakura sneezed.

"no, I mean more than usual?" Naruto laughed.

"well I noticed she a little stranger than usual, but I hope it won't effect her answer," he mumbled.

"what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, confused at Sasuke's response and the light pink painting the usually stoic man's face.

* * *

[With Sakura]

I sat on a white bench happily with a sweet dango in my hands, chewing on the skewered circles slowly. I watched the numerous couples dance before me as the festive music played in the background. According to the small map now pushed in the crevices of my sash, I was in the middle of the festival, where there was a large clearing for the people dance around. I smiled at the dancing couples. I glanced around for any familiar couples but I found no one familiar.

"Oh hey there Sakura!" A voice called out, I turned to see the last person I was hoping to run into.

"Hello there Kabuto," I smiled, my hands tightening into a small balls as I tossed the naked stick into a nearby trash can.

"it's good to see you," he continued.

"of course," I laguhed, forcing myself to be polite.

"you know, I don't think you know this. But I actually knew your parents," Kabuto smiled, my mouth laid agape as I stared at him in surprise. _What in the world-?_

"knew my…parents? How is that possible? I thought you were about 20 or so? You would have had to have been a child?" I said, confused at why he was saying that. He looked at her confused, as well as bewildered.

"oh yes, I am," He laughed nervously, pushing back his hair awkwardly.

"uh-huh, well I should really go and meet up with Sasuke. He is probably worrying about me," I explained, jumping up from the bench.

"I'm sure he will survive another minute away from you," he grinned, "unless you want the minutes you spend with him to disappear completely. Unless you consider visiting his grave 'time together'," he flashed me a dark smile. I glared at him. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"what the fuck are you talking about?" I growled, dropping my polite attitude.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to this, I had hoped to just be friends and slowly convince you to come with me. But you just had to be difficult with me," he sighed, running his hands through his hair shakily, as though he were unstable, "I can't wait any longer now. Listen, all I want is to show you something," he explained as he held out his hand. "shall we?" I stared at it for a minute before slapping it away.

"I don't really care what you want to show me, now if I were you, I'd just step away now before I call for the cops," I scoffed, pointing toward the cops walking around to maintain order. He bit his lip in frustration.

"don't you want to meet the man who murdered your parents?" He cried out in desperation.

"what did you just say?" I growled out, grabbing him by his shirt, glaring at him in disgust.

"don't you want to meet him? I can arrange it! I've been following this case for awhile now, and I've just located where he is." he explained, holding his hands up defense. I bit my lip in frustration, should I trust him?

_**Sakura don't listen to him!**_

_Why? If he knows the man who murdered my family, then I want to know where he is!_

_**Just trust me, you can't listen to him!**_

"I'm sorry, I need to go now!" She shouted, running away quickly.

* * *

[With Sasuke and Naruto]

"No way!" Naruto grinned.

"shut up," Sasuke blushed as he pulled out a black velvet box. It had pink cherry blossom pedals engraved on the outside of the gold ring. It had a large diamond that shone brightly with a light pink tint. On the inside, it was engraved 'To the love of my life'.

"this is a huge step man," Naruto patted his back.

"I know, but I feel like this is the best step for us. We won't get married until after college, it's just, I want to be with her forever. And this is the first step and-is that Sakura and Kabuto?" he asked, bewildered as he stared past the numerous stands and at the two on the outskirts of the festival. Sakura appeared to be arguing with Kabuto and pushed him down.

[back with sakura]

"back off Kabuto, I'm not going anywhere with you." I growled.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," He pulled something from his pocket and stabbed a syringe in my arm. I pulled the syringe from my arm though, throwing it into his face before running away. My sight began to wane though and the dark shadows around me began to grow. The next thing I knew I was crawling across the ground as Kabuto came after me.  
"SAKURA!" I heard Sasuke shouting, my sight was getting more and more blurry.

"Sasuke?" I mumbled, feeling myself being picked up off of the ground roughly.

Kabuto pulled his phone out quickly.

"quick, get over here, I planned to get her near the exit, but I have her behind the dango stand so hurry up and get over here." Kabuto pulled my limp body into his arms. My body was paralyzed. "Sakura!" Sasuke cried out as he jumped past the couples and towards me.

I couldn't help but let tears fall at his completely fearful expression. It looked like something he loved wad being ripped from his heart. I heard a car swerve nearby and dust came fumbling towards me. The trunk swung open and Kabuto hastily threw me in the back, jumping in soon after. "no! Give her back!" Sasuke cried out as he began running after the car, his foot smacking against a rock, twisting his ankle and he soon crumbled to the ground in a tangled mess. He stared at the car racing away from him in pure horror, curling in on himself as he held a black velvet box held close to his chest. "give her back," he mumbled to himself just as Naruto came up behind him.

"where is she!" he cried out.

"they took her," Sasuke growled, smacking his hand against the ground as his eyes appeared to turn a blood red hue. "and soon I'll be taking her back." (Cue the dramatic music ;D)

* * *

I could tell I was in a car by the quick thumping of the surface I was lying on. I felt the car come to a halt and I struggled to open my eyes. I delicately opened them and a blurry image crossed my face. I felt someone's hands on me as they carried me to some unknown place. I moved to rub my aching head to find my hands were bound tightly in duct tape. I got a glimpse of Kabuto's face. _That bastard, using a cheap move like that. I'll hurt that son of a bitch. As soon as I get a hold of my sanity again_. If only i could've yelled it at him, but there was a clothe gag in my mouth. I heard him laugh as he stared down at me."looks like you'll be staying here with me for awhile. So why don't you just make yourself at home," he grinned as he threw my body into a dark cell. I cried out as I felt my head collide with the cold cement. He kicked me in the stomach harshly and I gasped for air. The last thing I was able to do before the drugs kicked into my system again was glare at him as he walked away and curse him inwardly.

I found myself in pure darkness when I awoke. I looked down to see that I was in a white strapless dress. And only that. My feet touched what felt like cool water, yet, I didn't fall through. I looked down to see no reflection though. I shrugged, my pink locks falling off my shoulder as I began walking. I passed images that moved like memories. But they didn't seem as though they were MY memories. Finally, within the never-ending pitch black, I found a large mirror that seemed to glow. "what the-! When did this get here!" I yelled out angrily as I rubbed my pink forehead after running into it. I sighed. Again, no reflection. "hey inner! I know you're here somewhere! So just come out already," I growled as I turned my head both ways. Expecting my 'alter ego' to appear. I had already assumed that I was deep within myself like I usually am when I sleep. But rather than the calm place I escaped to, I was here."jeez, what do you want!" I heard. I turned my head to see that the mirror now had a reflection. But it was strange. This image didn't LOOK like me.

"inner?" I gasped, sitting down cross-legged as I stared at her.

"yeah?" She raised a eyebrow, following my movements. Suddenly, the mirror disappeared and instead, a glass wall appeared between the two of us, which seemed to go in both directions infinitely.

"I don't know what to do," I sighed as I brought my knees to my chest. "I never really planned for a situation like this to happen. I don't know what they want from me. Kabuto said something in the car about me being useful and how I had some kind of power. He's obviously nuts cause the only power I have is strength and brains. But you were right to not trust the bastard, I just didn't think he'd use a cheap move like drugs. What do you think of what he said though?" I hit the wall in frustration as the realization that I had been captured and how weak I must be to have been capture, began to take over my thoughts. I felt something cool hit my hand. I looked up to see that through the glass, my inner had set her hand over my own fist. A sad smile on her face.

"I think it's about time that I explain things to you," She mumbled, a oddly sad look in her eyes.

It was strange and completely new. Because when ever I would see her, she always had a look of anger or joy on her face. Always cheering me on when I was helpless. Her hair wasn't as pink as mine, but a almost dull white as it hung down to her stomach. Her eyes weren't a green like my own, but instead a bright blue. And the look that she was giving me made me sick with dread and felt as though my stomach was knotting up. It didn't make sense, whenever I would meet with her, she would look like this, yet I had none of the features. It would make me wonder if that's what I wanted to look like somewhere deep within me. But pink or white hair was pretty odd so I doubt it would matter.

"what do you mean by the 'truth'? I've already recovered my memories so I don't know what you mean by that," I mumbled, my hand recoiling as though it had touched fire, rather than her cooling touch. She sighed though, as though she was holding something back. "Inner! I want you to explain yourself!" I yelled impatiently.

"Well, for one. I'm not your 'inner'," she coughed, her eyes avoiding my own. Mine widened in shock as I looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"what are you talking about? Of course you are…" I began.

"no I'm not." she said sharply, her eyes meeting mine. "I'm NOT your inner. I'm your twin sister," I gasped as I fell back, this can't be true. "I'm afraid it IS true. I was hoping that I wouldn't ever have to tell you. But it looks like I have no choice now. I'm your older twin sister. I have no name so I allowed you to call me your inner. I never had a chance to be named," she laughed dryly. "But, I have a recollection of everything that happened while we were in our….lab tube…"

"wait a minute, if this is a joke, it isn't funny. We have much more serious matters to deal with than a bad prank," I began, my voice wary.

"it's not a joke, let me explain everything to you, I think you need to know what I now know." her expression was dead serious. "you see, our mother's body was already weak. She may have been able to take ONE child, but twins? No. Her and her husband were scientist so they managed to retract us from her stomach and into a tube that we were to live in for the next 6 months. Our parents decided that because they saw all the pain in the world, they wanted to give us abilities that would be able to help others. Through us of course. They were scientist after all, so it was only normal that they would test on us with numerous chemicals and study our reactions. I'm not sure exactly WHAT it was that they did to us. But it gave us powers that no other human had. You know how most humans only use a certain percentage of their brains?" I nodded slowly, struggling to take in all that she was explaining, " Well they were able to increase that percentage, which in turn, unlocked some unknown abilities for us. They had a assistant who aided them in their research. Orichimaru." my eyes turned cold as I bit my lip in anger. My knuckles turned a dangerous white as I held them in anger just at hearing the man's name. She only nodded to me in verification though. "Orichimaru wanted to do some more testing on us it seems. To mix our DNA with animals to create a unknown creature or mutate us into a giant. It would be a scientific miracle in his eyes. But our parents, of course, denied him this. Our mother just wanted to have children. It's true that she had tested on us, but her intentions were to make us better than any other child and to help others. She just wanted the best for us I guess. But Orichimaru despised it. He had tried to kidnap us and took us from our tube we were resting in. By then, the six months had almost passed. But it was taking us longer to develop than what was planned. He had hoped to wake us from our slumber with a chemical that he created but it instead, killed me. You would think that the chemical would have effected both of us, but he only put it in one of our feeding tubes, it just had to have been mine." she laughed dryly. "Out of fear, he ran and left us in the tube, me dead, you holding onto me still. The next morning our mother found us and cried so much. I didn't want to leave you, I just wanted to live. To be with you and help you along with life. I wanted to stay with you so much that when you born I found that I too had been born. Inside you though. I could leave anytime. But, I ached to experience life. Not just through your eyes, but with you. I was content with that, not bothering you. But after the murder of our parents. You were so broken. I just couldn't stay idle anymore. So I meddled. You had assumed that I was your inner, which I was ok with. So long as I was finally able to talk to you. I'm so sorry. I'd understand if you want me to leave. This was never my life anyways," by now, tears were streaming down both of our faces. I reached out to touch her and was shocked to see that my hand now went through the glass. I hugged her tightly.

"how come you were the one who had to have been killed?" I whimpered as I held her tightly.

"because, I'm the older one. I'm supposed to protect you," she laughed dryly as I felt hot tears run down my back. I retreated from the embrace and shyly wiped my tears away.

"the ability. What was the ability that we ended up with?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you because I, myself, am unsure. I'm sure that when the time is right. You'll know," she shrugged.

"I'm so sorry for everything inn-. Sister," I smiled sadly.

"All I wanted was for you to call me that," she sighed as she got up.

"where are you going?" I exclaimed, jumping up.

"I'm not needed anymore. I've lived enough, it's about time I left," she smiled.

"oh. No. it's. NOT," I growled grabbing her arm. "I still need you. So don't think you're busting out now, just cause it's getting tough. What are you? A wimp?" I laughed she growled as she twitched at the word weak.

"n-no of course not," she grinded her teeth together roughly.

"good then you agree to staying?" I shrugged walking past her.

"what the-. Okay then, what's your plan to get out of this situation?" She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"oh…I was hoping you had one." I laughed.

"niceeee, so we're screwed," she mumbled.

"haha yeah. Wait, speaking of screwed….you were there when me and Sasuke. And I-we-it-ahhh!" I yelled as my face turned a bright red.

"oh no, I respected your privacy," she laughed turning away from me.

"yeah right you pervert!" I exclaimed as I shook her shoulders angrily. "oh wait. I can't keep calling you inner. Hmm. Can I call you sugar ray?" I grinned at her perplexed expression.

"oh hell no. How bout you just call me Linn, it means twin flower, after all, your name is a flower, so it's only right that I be the twin." she shrugged. Suddenly the ground began to shake and I felt something smack up against my face painfully.

"what's going on?" I cried out. As I held onto my inne-i mean-Linn's arm.

"you're waking up I think, something is disturbing you. Be careful, and don't worry, I'm here with you!" Linn cried out before dissolving before my eyes and being replaced with Kabuto smacking my face.

"Oh, the princess finally awoke huh?" he grinned. My body was numb and tingling, as though not only my leg had fallen asleep, but my whole body.

"screw you," I growled.

"I'd be glad to," his hands ran down my back," but sadly, there are more pressing issues at stake here." He threw some generic clothes towards me. "change into these, that kimono will only get in the way." I stared at the clothes lying in my arms. It was a knee long dress.

"is this it?" I scoffed.

"what? Would you rather it be nothing?" he eyed me like a dog would a steak.

"fine, get out then." I explained.

"what are you talking about? The drugs haven't completely left your system, I doubt you'll be able to undress without a shot of adrenaline." he held a syringe up to my face, mocking me as I reached out for it slowly. "I don't think so," he laughed, pushing the syringe away from me before pushing me down and jumping on top of me.

"what are you doing? Get off of me!" I yelled out, struggling to regain all of my senses to push him off. He pulled on my sash, undoing it easily. He pushed off the kimono swiftly, leaving me in my undergarments. My face flushed with anger as I felt fear overwhelm me. He leaned back, admiring my body, disgust evident on my face as he looked me up. He clicked his tongue.

"such a shame too," he sighed grabbing the dress and shoving it on me. The long, black, dress, met my knees and brushed up against them gently. From the hip up though, it was tight and well fitted. The sleeved ended at my wrist with a round string that went through my middle fingers. It was eerie how well fitted the dress was though. Kabuto bound my hands before pushing the syringe against my skin. "don't get your hopes up, it's only enough for you to move, you won't have much strength so I wouldn't attempt to escape. I wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours," he grabbed my face. I smacked his hands away in anger.

"lets get this over with, what do you want with me?" I growled.

"well, what I want is your body, but it's not me you should be asking that question to," he shrugged, pulling me along with him as he unlocked the bars locking me in the cage. He dragged me through countless hallways, passing door after door after door.

"how far away is this place you're taking me?" I breathed out in exaggeration.

"what? Is the princess getting tired already?" he laughed, I glared at him in return," its just through this door." he pulled the large doors open to reveal a chemistry lab.

"what is this?" I looked around the room in fear. Kabuto pushed me into a seat, tying down my arms and legs to the chair. "what are you doing? Let me out of this chair this instant!" I screamed.

"Hm, you sure have matured since the last time we met," a voice slurred out as a pale man emerged from the shadows like a snake. "you look as beautiful as your mother," he sweet talked, his voice making my body shake as memories of my family flashed before my eyes.

_**Orichimaru…**_

Linn voiced the name to the man standing before me, slithering towards me. "Don't speak of my mother so familiarly you murderer!" I spat, struggling against the ropes tying me down as I moved to attack him, receiving a laugh.

"Oh yes, my apologies. I always forget that one detail. Did the dress fit? I was so hoping it would," his kindness was beginning to make me feel sick to my stomach. I glared at him.

"what do you want from me?" I growled.

"what I want is what I wanted from the beginning. Your pathetic parents neglected to harness your power, they also ignored my wishes to continue testing, but that's all in the past. All I wanted was to distribute your power," he explained.

"my parents WEREN'T pathetic! And I don't even know what power I have so it's useless," I yelled out.

"you don't? well, we can always use…other methods to bring out that power of yours, one way or another I always win." he laughed, toying with a strand of my hair, leaving a expression of fear within my eyes.

* * *

[with Sasuke]

"what do you mean you can't find her! It's been two days and you still haven't made any progress!" Sasuke growled out, throwing his fist against a table.

"I'm sorry my son, we're working as hard as we can," his father sighed, looking up at his son with weary eyes. Sasuke calmed down slightly as the dark bags under his eyes became darker in the shadows of the room.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm afraid that they're going to do something bad to her. No, I know that they are. I just need to get there and stop them before they can," Sasuke explained with a determined expression.

"I understand. You've participated in many investigations with me, you've seen many things I wish you hadn't. but I know you're strong enough to participate in this investigation. We're looking at everything behind this 'Kabuto' guy." his father explained.

"Chief!" a man yelled out.

"what is it Asura?" he sighed.

"it seems that this Kabuto guy isn't who he says he is. His name isn't Kabuto Isuka, but Kabuto Yakushi. And this Yakushi guy has quite a record. Multiple counts of sexual assault and some charges of murder, but they were immediately dropped. It looks as though someone was paid off. Not to mention that he owns quite a bit of real estate. Also, something that I found odd, although he says and looks like he's about 22, his birth certificate says he's actually thirty-six. I'm surprised by how young he looks." he sighed.

"his real estate, where is it?" Sasuke yelled out, surprising Asura.

"umm, here's all the addresses, but there's at least a dozen places under his name." he blinked in surprised, handing him a clipboard.

"Asura, send out a couple of men to each of these places and make sure they fully investigate them." Sasuke's father explained. "Sasuke," he turned to his son.

"I'm already headed," he said, grabbing the paper along with his keys.

"be careful!" His father yelled out after him. Sighing as the door slammed closed. "I wish you the best of luck my son." he mumbled.

"what?" Asura asked.

"nothing, what are you standing there for? I need you to dispatch people quickly." he rubbed his forehead slowly as he was left alone in a empty office.

* * *

Sasuke pushed the gas pedal down, flooring his car to speeds of 90 mph. He glanced at his GPS every now and then as he turned every corner quickly.

"slow down Sasuke! You're gonna get us killed!" Naruto whined as he held onto his stomach.

"Shut up! You're the ones who got in the car," he explained, turning a corner sharply.

"calm down, you're father told us to go with you," Shikamaru sighed.

"we're here." Sasuke yelled out, jumping out of his car. "Sasuke wait! We don't know if it's dangerous in there or not!" Shikamaru yelled after his panicked friend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled, tackling Sasuke to the ground.

"what are you doing?" Sasuke yelled, struggling against the blonde. "get off of me," Sasuke growled.

"you know, you're not the only one who misses her! We all miss her and we all want her back. But at least we're keeping everything under control. We all want to burst through the door and tear it up, but we're not letting our anger getg the best of us. Sakura wouldn't want it. She'd want us to stay calm, I know it! You're my best friend, and I hate seing you like this. But we're going to have to do this together. We're a team right?" Naruto fought back tears as he shook his friend's shoulder. Hoping to shake some sense into him. Sasuke looked away in guilt.

"you're right. I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"are you cool?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"yes, I'm in control now, thanks," Sasuke sighed, as Naruto got off of him. He offered his hand which Sasuke gratefully took.

"now that everyone is done with their drama, shall we enter?" Shikamaru motioned toward the large house. The two boys looked at each other before kicking the door down.

"lets scout the house and look for Sakura or any clues!" Sasuke shouted to the two men.

They searched throughout the house only to find no Sakura. They all met up in the living room. "did you guys find anything?" Sasuke asked.

"yeah, I found some notes from a 'Orichimaru'," Shikamaru pulled up some letters.

"what?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "read them!"

"jeez, no need to push. They said that Orichimaru was setting up a underground site on the outskirts of Konoha. They also listed a lot about Sakura. It looks like Kabuto's been writing a lot of notes about Sakura," Shikamaru growled.

"does it say where his underground site is?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"no, just that it's near a mountain."

"Well, there's two mountains surrounding Konoha, we'll just have to scan each site," Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I'll get my father to send some people," Sasuke pulled out his phone immediately, walking into another room to talk in.

* * *

[with Sakura]

"Which test should we try next, Orichimaru?" Kabuto turned to the man he worked under.

"Hm, she seems to have a lot of stamina, but it won't last her long. Lets higher the voltage," Orichimaru grinned.

"We shouldn't raise it too high or we might damage her nervous system," Kabuto reported.

"Well, put it as high as it can go without damaging any of her systems then," Orichimaru scoffed. "I'm a scientist, not a doctor. All I care is that her power reveals itself."

"very well then, I'm raising the voltage," Kabuto turned a large knob and soon Sakura's scream could be heard throughout the room.

"that's good enough," Orichimaru laid a hand on Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto nodded before switching the machine off. "how's the brain waves?" Orichimaru asked.

"they seemed to have inclined a little more than before," Kabuto noted.

"Hm, well that'll be enough for today. For now, just put her back in the cage," Orichimaru yawned as he headed to his room. "I'll leave it to you Kabuto."

"yes sir," Kabuto pulled the ropes off of Sakura. He pulled the limp girl in his arms as her arms swung around like jelly. "interesting, you managed to stay conscious even through all of the test," Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose awkwardly as he attempted to balance her on one arm. "I wonder how much more you can endure though?" he grinned as he entered her 'cage'. "now, what should I do with you? I wouldn't want to get you to dirty," He muttered to explaining things to her as though she was nothing but a doll. Sakura pursed her lips as though about to say something, but her cracked lips were so dry she couldn't verbalize the thoughts within her. She tried to push him away but found she had no strength. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, that much," he laughed at his own personal joke. As he pulled up her dress slowly. I hate having to push myself on a woman. It's much easier to trick them, but you're a difficult one," Kabuto sighed in agrivation as he pushed her under him. "now that Orichimaru is done with you for the day, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I have some fun with you, don't you think?"

_**Sakura! Quick, do something!**_

_I can't control my body though!_

_**Your predatory instincts should kick in by now**_

A sense of adrenaline burst through her veins and she jumped up, punching him straight against the jaw. "don't touch me!" She yelled, her voice hoarse and dry.

_That's about all I have left._

She felt her sight blur once more, you'd think that she'd be used to this by now. Her body began to fall as she crumbled to the floor. The last thing she saw was Kabuto grin as his hands snuck up her dress.

* * *

Me- So what do you think? Will she be ok? Heck, I don't even know! ;D Just kidding, don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 14: Trapped

me-i know you're all so excited i'm updating ;D Just be sure to tell me what you think of the chapter afterwards.

_Sakura thinking_

_**Linn speaking**_

Recap

* * *

She felt her sight blur once more, you'd think that she'd be used to this by now. Her body began to fall as she crumbled to the floor. The last thing she saw was Kabuto grin as his hands snuck up her dress.

I was gently swimming in a pool of dreams. My body was cool and I was relaxed. It felt like nothing was holding me back. I was free. Suddenly I remembered Kabuto being on top of me, grinning like a mad man as his hand snuck up my dress. I jumped up in surprise, awake and in pain. I looked around frantically. I was still in my cell. I looked down to see my underwear in tack.

"Shit," I cursed throwing my fist into the wall. Blood trickled down my wrist from the newly forming gash on my knuckles.

"Morning princess," I heard, a grinning man behind me.

"You bastard, what did you do to me?" I growled, throwing a fist at him only to tumble and miss him completely.

"I'm guessing the drugs are still in your system," he let out a sigh as though staring at a science experiment, which, in his mind, i'm sure I was.. "Don't worry princess, I didn't touch you. I hate it if you weren't awake for it," his hand caressed my cheek. I growled and smacked it away.

"You're one sick bastard you know," I scoffed.

"So i've heard," he chuckled. He pushed a tray of food at me. "Go on, eat up." I looked down to see eggs, oatmeal, a apple, and some orange juice. The utensils were all plastic. I'm guessing they didn't trust me with anything metallic and sharp. I started to eat. Even though the food wasn't the best quality, it was the best that I'd had in days. Which, hadn't been much of anything - so this food was quite the mood changer.

"Changed your mind about starving me?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're gonna need that strength of yours today," he grinned darkly at me.

"Fine." I swallowed quickly. "Glad to have a bed this time," I said sarcastically. I was in a new room than the night before. It only had a bed which had chains hooked on the head board and the bottom of the bed, which worried me. The walls were a dark brick wall and there was a chained in light over head, too high to reach. I looked up to see a small window with a bright sun.

"It's fake," Kabuto explained, watching my gaze.

"I figured," I scoffed, finishing off my food. "Bathroom?" I asked.

"That would be outside of your room. You're gonna need to shower and change anyway," he shrugged. He motioned for me to follow him. There were six guards outside of my room, all armed and glaring. "Just a precaution," he smiled, "Not like you would ever want to escape this place anyway." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the peculiar man. We passed room after room once again. I turned to the side to see a strange man with red dots on his face, bones poking out of his skin, and pure white hair. He looked like the walking dead, void of any emotions. "Just a failed experiment," Kabuto scoffed as we passed him by and stopping in front of a door. I couldn't help but turn back and look at the young man. He looked like he was just a little bit younger than me and I couldn't help but pity him. "Shower time sweetheart. If you want, I could help you." He grinned at me, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No thanks," I gagged, taking the clothes from him, "I think i'll be just fine on my own." I slammed the door with a growl. Toilet, sink, mirror, and shower. The mirror was some time of reflective metal though, nothing I could break and use as a weapon. I scoffed, what a shame. I opened all the drawers, all empty. I opened one more once again, something looked odd. I looked at the bottom of it too see a small budge poking out of it. I pulled the plastic up to find three small scalpels. Seemed like something I would need another day...I put it with my clothes and quickly took a shower But I couldn't help but wonder exactly _who _left those knives there. Surely people don't just forget where they put their hidden knives. Either it was a accident, or I had someone here who wanted to help me. I changed into a pair of tight cargo shorts, knee high socks, combat boots, and a tight black tube top with a loose white tank top over top of it. It looked like I was dressed for battle. I put the knives into the soles of my shoes so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Ready already?" Kabuto smirked as I exited. He looked me up. "The new outfit looks pretty good."

"Thanks, but I don't give a damn when you compliment me," I pulled my long hair back. He handed me a rubber band to tie it up. I gave a haughty 'hmp' and strutted past him, not before taking the hair piece of course. "Lets go. Wouldn't want to upset your 'master'." Kabuto only grinned before following me.

"Think what you want of me, but he is not my master. He is only my employer," Kabuto shrugged. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to continue in my experiments with such," he looked me up, "Lovely contestants." I shivered at his words. "We're here princess," he held a door open where I had been tested on before. Maybe torture was a better term for what the did to me.

"Orichimaru," I growled out. The sight of him still angered me to the point that I had to restrain myself from attacking him.

"It's good to see you," he smiled, something which appeared sinister. "I've got a little surprise in store for you."

"What might that be? Gonna let me go?" he laughed at me.

"Not that big of a surprise. It's more along the linesss of something to help you reveal your power," He slithered over to me. "And some fun entertainment for me. It took awhile to get ahold of you, with your disgusting grandfather constantly hiding you from me." I widened my eyes in surprise, I hadn't known my grandfather was trying to protect me as well. "It's finally time for me to be truly entertained. Now let's see your true potential." he walked out along with Kabuto, leaving me behind.

"Hey! What does that even mean?" I banged on the locked door. I looked up to see a glass room looking down on the arena I was in. they were going to observe me, but what would I be doing that would need observing? I looked around and saw some kunais. Did he want meet to commit suicide? I sighed, I was worrying too much. I heard a loud beep and a door opposite of me opened and five people with the same outfit walked in. they had sinister looks on and they looked like they were searching for some spilled blood to drink. I gulped, maybe I wasn't worrying enough. I could feel the hostile emotions directed to me. I glanced at my surroundings. It was a simple bricked in room with a really high ceiling. Not much to work on except a slight incline.

"Introductions are at place at this time," I heard kabuto's voice over the speakers and I rolled my eyes.

"No real point," a girl scoffed. She looked like a kid and I could smell her strong perfume from meters away. "We just got to kill her for our freedom right?" she asked.

"That's correct," Kabuto confirmed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She laughed, sending a knife towards me, startling me.

"Kill me? Wait a second!" I shouted, jumping back from another attack. She was suddenly in front of me throwing punches. She had long and spiky white hair and was acting like a giddy girl. I moved to dodge her punch but I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, sending me back.

_I could've swore I dodged it! _

_**I can feel traces of poison in your body! Be careful of her.**_

I looked at the group of other people who simply watched our fight. Another girl was giving me a haughty look as though I wasn't even worth her time.

_They aren't going to join? If they fought together they might be able to defeat me._

_**They look like they are examining your fighting style. Try not to reveal to much. This is about survival.**_

I nodded absentminded and knocked some glass vials on the floor just as the woman disappeared in a whirl of rose petals. I strained my ears to hear where she was running with the floor covered in glass and punched as hard as I could. My fist collided with her face and she was sent into the wall, collapsing within herself as she passed out.

"Looks as though Karenbana is out," Kabuto chuckled. I growled, how dare they treat us like animals and just watch us fight to the death.

_Fuck, I still have some poison in me. How am I going to fight like this? _I felt a surge of adrenaline run through me as a guy ran at me with a pole. The other guy came at me with knives and lastly, a girl began throwing needles at me. There was only one guy left behind who didn't join the fight and he was the guy whom I had seen before with bones sticking out of his skin. I was dodging all kinds of weapons and I was beginning to get tired. I felt the pole smack into my lower abdominal, throwing me into one of the walls. I let out a growl before jumping off of the wall and focusing all my strength in my punch. I smacked the guy with the pole and created a dent in the floor. A needle pierced my neck and I let out a yelp of pain. The fight wasn't over yet. I felt so trapped.

* * *

With orichimaru

"i believe the boy is looking for her," Kabuto commented.

"I know, i'm thinking that we should invite him into our home here."

"Why is that?" Kabuto asked, confused my his boss's suggestions.

"He is someone she loves, so if he was to die in front of her own eyes, it might get some reaction from her," he looked down at the girl, covered in blood with everyone lying around her, knocked out. "Even in this state she hasn't revealed the power. Even if it risks our capture, it must be revealed." Orichimaru cackled. "And be sure to hire some extra guards just in case the police finds us. I want to get away with our specimens this time."

"Very well sir," Kabuto bowed before leaving to pick up the girl who had passed out in a pool of blood.

* * *

With Sasuke

"Sir, we just heard news of activity near the base of the mountain on the north east exit of konoha," a police officer informed the chief. Sasuke stood up in surprise.

"Take me to it!" He shouted, running up to the surprised man.

"Sasuke let's calm down first, we need to think of a plan," his father informed, sighing.

"I believe that I might be able to help with that," Shikamaru sighed as he walked in with his father.

"My son is a strategist as well, us geniuses should be enough to come up with a plan to get her back."

"Fine then," Sasuke growled, trying to contain his impatience. "Lets think of a plan first. But remember, every second we spend 'planning' Sakura is suffering from some mad scientist."

* * *

With Sakura

I could vaguely feel my body being lifted off the ground.

"So you got her then? I'm going to leave the task of taking her back to her room to you then," Kabuto walked away from me and whomever was holding me. I looked up to see a white haired man with bones sticking out of his skin.

"Weren't you supposed to fight me?" I managed to force out. I was pretty sure one or two of my ribs were broken.

"Yes I was. But I had no interest in doing so. Why would I need to escape this place when i'm going to die soon anyways?" he shrugged.

"you're dying?" I asked sadly.

"I have a rare disease," he furrowed his eyebrows, as though he was surprised that he was telling me all this. He shifted me in his arms. "Tell my if anything...pokes you," he blushed. I could guess that he didn't reveal his emotions much so I couldn't help but find it endearing. I felt a bone poke in my leg gently but so I wouldn't embarrass him, I didn't say anything.

"I'm Sakura," I provided. He stared at me for awhile before commenting.

"I'm Kimimaro," he opened the door to my room. "We're here." he laid me down on my bed gently. "Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked.

"Are you my attendant or something?" I laughed.

"Yes.i have just been assigned to do so." I stopped laughing.

"Well then," I cleared my throat, "I need some food, soup probably and some bandages cause your friends sure had fun breaking my ribs," I managed to whisper.

"Of course," he exited quickly, the door surprisingly didn't lock behind him though. I let out a sigh as I tried to relax my wounded body. I closed my eyes to meditate for a few minutes but the next time I opened my eyes I noticed that Kimimaro was back with everything I asked for. I looked down to see that I not only felt better, but it looked as though my ribs had popped back into place. They almost looked healed. I knew I healed fast, but not this fast.

_That's strange..._

My arms and legs were still covered in cuts though and Kimimaro volunteered to wrapping them for me as I ate.

"Thanks," I mumbled, unsure as to what to say. My body was feeling a lot better despite getting the shit beaten out of me. It was almost like I was magically healed. Maybe they fed me some drug before sending me to my room. I stretched my body some. "So am I allowed to go exploring?" I asked.

"They didn't say I couldn't let you roam around," he shrugged.

"Then let's go," I grabbed his hand. "You're my tour guide. Where does orichimaru and kabuto stay so I can avoid them?" I asked as I started walking down the hallways.

"In the east wing. The experimental area in in the south wing though," he already knew where I wanted to go.

"Then lets go," I let him lead me to the experimental area. It was already 8, I doubted that there would be many people working overtime that I couldn't handle.

_**I have this weird dreadful feeling going on**_

_What do you mean?_

I was worried that Linn was feeling panicky. I looked at the lock on the door.

"You know the code?" I asked. He simply nodded, put a few numbers in, and opened the door. "You're pretty useful you know?" I grinned at him.

"Thank you," he whispered, a small smile on his lips. He looked rather happy for being useful. I walked into see large tubes everywhere and vials filled with odd substances. I saw pictures of bodies and them being 'examined' and I couldn't help but gag at the sight. I looked at the strange creatures held in vials and capsules. I would have left the room if my eyes hadn't got caught onto something odd. I walked up to a large blue container and stared at it in awe. Inside was a baby that looked exactly as I did when I was a baby. I had seen countless pictures from my grandfather and this baby looked exactly as I had.

_Linn is that..._

_**That's me!**_

"No way..." I gasped.

"Suprised?" I heard a man hiss, laughing at my reaction.

"Orichimaru," I growled.

"It seems you've found my little experiment," he cackled.

"What is this?" I glared at him and pointed at the tube containing my sister's body.

"That would be your twin sister."

"I thought she was dead?" I rubbed my forehead.

"No I killed her. But I managed to take her body and preserve it. She's not quite alive but she isn't dead either. Isn't it magnificent," he smiled at the baby, rubbing his hand on the tube. I glared at him.

"Don't touch her!" I growled out. He only laughed at my reaction.

"It's amazing how she is still aging though. What took you 2 ½ years took her 18 years." I looked at the baby closer.

"So you're saying that she's 2 ½ right now?" I asked.

"Yes, without any life though she'll most likely take forever to truly age. Isn't it amazing," he chuckled, staring at his experiment. "Tell you what, for your entertaining performance today I will permit you to spend more time here with your sister. Or what remains of her," he cackled before walking away. As soon as I heard the door click I smacked my fist against the vial in anger.

_I'm so sorry Linn_

_**I'm still dead though. He preserved my body like one would preserve a pet.**_

I could hear her cries inside my head. I had nothing I could do though.

_**Please. Let's just go.**_

I nodded and walked away with Kimimaro following behind me.

_We need to get out of here._

_**And quickly**_

I entered my 'bedroom' and bid Kimimaro goodnight. This day was too much for me and I was relieved to sleep. I drifted away into the deep depths of my mind where I would reside with my older sister. We would always see each other as 10 year-old-girls. A time where we could be young and free with one another. We would play in a meadow of flowers and laugh with one another. I only wished that these dreams of mine could've been a reality. _Sasuke please find me quickly._

* * *

The next day I felt like shit. My body was sore and there was a dull headache resounding in my mind. Best thing was that I probably had more experiments to be performed on me. "I have to leave now before it's too late for me."

"Sakura, I brought some food," Kimimaro informed, knocking before entering.

"Thank Kami that bastard Kabuto isn't waking me anymore," I sighed, shakily pushing my hair back. I looked down at my fingers in surprise to see them shaking violently. "Something's not right..." I noticed my entire body was lightly shaking. I got up only to collapse in Kimimaro's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice showing that he was alerted. I closed my eyes and focused on my weak parts in my body.

"I'm-i'm hungry," I sighed.

"What?" he picked me up. "That's it?" He looked me up with a worried look.

"Yeah, I need a lot of food for someone of my size. All the food I eat is compensating for something I believe, but I haven't had nearly enough food since-you know-being kidnapped and all," I flipped my hair from my face.

"I'll take you to the cafeteria then," he carried me past a couple of hall ways. As soon as he told the guards my situation, I was soon in front of a table full of food. "Go ahead and dig in then," he shrugged, sitting down beside me.

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned, gnawing on everything I could get a hand on. The food was bland and tasteless, but as long as I could satisfy my black hole of a stomach, I'd be satisfied.

"Make way for the newbies," A guard chanted behind me. As I took a large bite of my bread I turned around to see a large group of guys in all black uniforms with a ninja mask. "Who are they?" I mumbled in-between bites.

"New guards. Orichimaru is worried the police will come to get you soon so he bought some new protection. Supposedly they're just a group of assassins who will protect whatever and whoever for the right price. Since orichimaru has smuggled countless amounts of funds, he decided to splurge a bit I guess," he shrugged, taking a bite of my soup.

"How nice," I scoffed. "Glad he cares so much." I looked at Kimimaro. "Should you be telling me all this?"

"I want you to get out as much as I want to get out of here. Why do you think I left the weapons in the bathroom? We're both experiments and it makes me sick. But I can't leave. I'll die without Orichimaru's medicine. But you can still live a full life," he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," I rested my hand on his shoulder. I heard one of the new guards growl. I looked behind me to see that one of the masked assassins was glaring at either me, or Kimimaro. I glared back and returned to the boy in front of me. "I plan to be a doctor, so if I ever escape I'll bring you with me and cure you." I grinned.

"really?" he gave me a kind smile. "i'd like that." I looked at the empty plates.

"i think i'm going to walk around a bit. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Go ahead, I need to go take care of a few things anyway," he nodded as I walked away. I sighed, this place was so twisted. It was making me sick just being here. I walked out into one of the winding hallways only to bump into one of my new guards. He grabbed my arm roughly and opened a random door, throwing me in.

"Listen, it's not a smart choice to attack me. One, I will literally tear you apart, and two I'm already interested in someone and he ain't you," I growled, getting ready for a fight. The man took of his mask and smashed his lips up against mine roughly. I let out a growl and punched him roughly in the face. He pulled back to wipe the blood off his lips before turning to face me. In front of me was the man I loved. His black onyx eyes were smoldering with sadness and lust, yet puffy from lack of sleep. His face looked paler than usual, like he had been under strain and stress. He looked tired yet so relieved.

"Sasuke," I cried out, jumping into his large arms. He hugged me tightly and I felt so safe in those broad shoulders of his that I wanted to cry. "I missed you so much." I pulled back. "You shouldn't be here. If they find you they're gonna kill you!"

"No one will find out. Everyone in the secret protective service is the police. We are taking this place down tomorrow as soon as we get enough information against them," he smiled at me. "I'm so glad to see you, I was going crazy." he looked me over. "It looks like you've been in better shape as well."

"Well I don't think they care about my well being when they're torturing me and experimenting on me," I laughed dryly. He glared at the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he rubbed his face up against mine.

"I can think of a way you can make it up to me," I wiggled my eyebrows. He grinned at me. "I've been dreaming about this," I laughed, stripping off his black clothes. "I missed you so much," tears began to stream down my face. "i didn't know what to do if I couldn't see you again," I hiccuped.

"Me too," he gave me a sweet kiss, attacking my neck passionately.

"Don't leave any marks, it will be bad since my body is being experimented on," he grudgingly nodded at my comment before continuing. He pulled off my outfit and attacked my chest. He cupped my breasts gently and held me to him tightly as though I were about to fly away. He was much more gentler with me from our first time. The first time was lust and passion filled, this was simply filled with tender love and by kami-sama I was enjoying. When I came to I was holding onto Sasuke's naked body and I got up in shock.

"I need to go! It'll be bad if someone finds us," I put my clothes back on. "We need to leave here quickly so we can continue doing this at our home though," I winked.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm quickly, pulling up his pants and searching within them. "before this is all over I wanted to ask you something..." he pulled out a black box.

"Sasuke," I stared at it longingly.

"Please. I love you so much and I would die for you there is no one else for me but you. I'm not saying we should get married immediately, we can wait until after we get settled in with our lives after college, but I want to marry you one day. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Sakura. Will you please marry me," he smiled lovingly at me. Tears ran down my face and I nodded dumbly.

"Yes-yes, a hundred times yes!" I jumped into his arms. "I'll be taking that ring of mine back once we get out of here," I laughed lightly, burying my face in his shirt to wipe off my tears. "I love you so much, I feel like my heart might burst." I got up. "I'll see you soon, I love you," I walked out.

"Be safe," he sighed, putting his outfit back on. I nodded before walking out first, Sasuke soon following after me.

I returned to my room to see Kabuto grinning madly at me.

"What?" I glared at him.

"It's good to see you too," he chuckled.

"More tests?" I growled.

"No, I convinced Orichimaru that you needed time to regain your strength," I nodded at his words. "I'm here to help stretch out your body." I took a step away from him and put my hand on the door knob. "Don't worry it's nothing bad," he held his hands up, "More like a massage if anything- to relax the body so we can start over again on the experiments."

"Thanks I think?" I took a step closer to him.

"Here i'll give you this for insurance," he handed me a hunting knife.

"How do you know I won't kill you here and now?" I asked, gripping the knife tightly as I laid down on my bed.

"Because you wouldn't be able to escape either way. It's better if you just let me help you," he pushed down on my back and the sound of cracking bones echoed throughout the room and I let out a deep sigh as the tension in my back relaxed.

They could massage my body and pump me full of vitamins as much as they wanted, I was still trapped and it was starting to suffocate me. The only thing that kept me alive was how close escaping was. I was so close to my freedom, this prison couldn't hold me any longer.

* * *

TADAAAAaaa...yeah...Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 15: A new beginning

me- so this is our last chapter. sorry it took me so long and i dragged this story on for a really long time. But it's finally come to a end. I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

I let out a shrill of pain as I awoke. Nightmares plagued me in this hell I was being held captive in. I ran over to the corner of the room where a bucket sat and I threw up my dinner. I collapsed on the ground crying. My body wasn't doing well in this place. I looked down at the bruises on my stomach, at least my bones were healed. How were they healed so quickly? I wasn't quite sure. But they must have slipped me some type of drug to help heal me so they could torture me some more. I got up slowly and left the room to shower and change into some clothes that were laid out for me. It was a simple pair of cargo pants a sports bra, and tennis shoes. Now it just looked like I was going to go work out. I sighed as I exited the bathroom. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom the whole building began to shake and I collapsed on the ground in shock. A ear shattering sound erupted in my ears as sounds of explosions echoed down the hallways. A loud beeping noise screeched suddenly. It was the alarm systems.

"Sakura!" I turned around abruptly at the faint sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke! I'm over here!" I yelled out as I saw him approach me quickly.

"There you are, you weren't in your room," he helped me up, "The east side just exploded. That's where they kept some of their experiments. There were some complications when they tried to get them out and they ended up opening fire. We need to get you outta here quickly, you're my responsibility." He grabbed my hand. "Ready?" He asked, I nodded at him and the two of us began to run. My eyes widened in shock and I smacked my forehead. I had forgotten something.

"KIMIMARO!" I screamed as loudly as I could, calling his name out repeatedly as we ran down the hallways. I could tell Sasuke wanted me to be quiet so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves, but I had to find the boy.

"Sakura!" I heard my name being called, almost like the voice was being obstructed by something. Nonetheless, I pulled on Sasuke's arm as I headed towards where I thought the voice came from-the cafeteria. I mustered up all my strength and kicked the double doors down with a burst of energy. I looked around the room frantically, half the room had caved in on itself and fire surrounded the room. A large cloud of gray clogged my lungs and had me gasping for air. I quickly found Kimimaro lying on the floor gasping for air with a table on top of him and a assortment of foods surrounding him, some sauce on his cheek. The black smoke was unbearable as I threw the table off of him and it crashed into a wall, bursting into separate pieces. I dragged the boy out with the help of Sasuke and we continued down the hallway until we could breathe again.

"Thank you," Kimimaro coughed violently, blood splattering on my shirt. "I was trying to get you breakfast when the walls caved in and-" he shook his head.

"We're being broken out, we need to escape now," I explained.

"We need to go to the experiment room!"

"Why?" I asked, wiping some smoke off of his cheek. The pre-teen blushed lightly at the sign of affection.

"Because my medicine is there. I know where they keep it, they have a 6 month supply there," I nodded at the boy's explanation. I turned to Sasuke to argue with him to let me go.

"Sasuke we-" he held his hand up.

"Don't even start Sakura. I know no matter how much we argue and no matter how much I want you to come with me, you're gonna get your way so we might as well start moving,"he sighed. I smiled at him lovingly. I was gonna marry this man someday. I grabbed a scalpel from the soles of my shoe and held it tightly as though I were about to go into battle and the three of us began to run. Straight for a minute, turn left, turn right, and down the hallway the third door on the left. I punched the key code in quickly and burst through the door. I was surprised to see it was empty, but I guess everyone was evacuating. Or rather had already evacuated. Kimimaro ran toward the back of the room and ripped open the cabinets. I walked over to where my sister was being held.

"I want to take her too," I stated looking around for a way to pull her out.

"What is that," Sasuke gasped, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide with surprise.

"My sister," I said sadly, setting my hand on the glass affectionately.

"Need help?" I heard a voice ask and I turned around to see Kabuto walking in. I pointed my scalpel at him.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Relax, i'm just trying to help. I'm guessing that if I help you escape, the courts won't punish me as badly as they would if I tried to kill you," he chuckled. I glared at him, I didn't want him to do less time, but I needed his help.

"Fine, then help me get her out, I'm bringing her with me," I crossed my arms with a huff. Sasuke growled at the man, gripping my hand tightly so I could hear the sound of my fingers crunching. He probably felt really distrustful after what Kabuto last did.

"You can detach it from the main machine. But the kid will degenerate after 3 days," Kabuto shrugged as he pulled the vial holding my sister and handed it to me. I nodded and looked at Kimimaro, he had a silver suit case. "I'd get out of here quickly, Orichimaru is coming after you Sakura," Kabuto chuckled. "though I think it might be interesting, if the two of you meet that is."

"Thanks," I glared and ran out the room with the two boys following me.

"There's a back entrance nearby, there won't be anyone there because no one really knows about it," Kimimaro explained.

"Lead the way then," I grinned as I hugged the vial. My poor big sister. It felt like we had been running for hours. I was panting heavily in the maze of a building.

"We're almost there!" Kimimaro heaved. I could see a pair of large black doors up ahead of us. My eyes watered at the idea of escaping this prison. I could feel my legs starting to burn with heat from running so hard. I was so close, I could almost feel the sunlight beating up against my skin. Something I missed ever so dearly. Sasuke ran in front of me and pushed the large doors open and I ran out to see a blinding light. Something I hadn't seen in awhile. The sun was more wonderful than I could imagine. I had just run out into a large clearing but something was off. I noticed a helicopter hidden by the large trees surrounding it. But I could see him clearly. Grinning like a mad man, a soulless man who enjoyed the suffering of others. The murderer of my parents.

"Orichimaru!" I growled out, screaming in anger. I felt heat rush all over my body. I had to kill this man. I handed the cryotank of my sister to Kimimaro. "You must protect her no matter what. Do you understand?" I stared at him harshly and he nodded slowly.

"Of course." he took the child from my arms delicately.

"Run into the forest for now," I explained, pushing him into the green area. "I have some unfinished business with him," I nodded to Orichimaru who stood against the helicopter cooly.

"No you need to focus on escaping. The police can catch him, not you," Sasuke grabbed onto my arm.

"Like i'd let him escape," I growled, pushing Sasuke down. I grabbed a scapel from my shoe and threw it at him roughly. The knife successfully stabbed into his arm.

"Sadly I don't have enough time to play with you kitten," Orichimaru chuckled, pulling out the knife and discarding it as though it hadn't done anything to him. "I have a trip I must take i'm afraid."

"No way!" I shouted as I ran over to him throwing the other two scalpels. He caught them easily but by the time he caught them, I was in front of him, pushing all my strength into my one punch. He went flying into the helicopter roughly, coughing up blood.

"Enough," he growled, throwing punches at me. I could feel pain all over my body but I wasn't going to stop. I looked back to see Sasuke surrounded by some of Orichimaru's henchmen. I felt a stabbing pain in my hand to see that he had stabbed it with one of the scalpels I had discarded not too long ago. I let out a roar and pulled it out, attempting to cut his neck with it. Orichimaru kicked me roughly in my knee cap, causing me to fall over. He laughed madly before pulling out a gun. "Know how to deal with little girls?" He asked mockingly, "Take away their toy." I let out a scream of realization as I watched him pull the trigger. It almost looked like it was going in slow motion but I could see the bullet race towards Sasuke, smacking dab up against his forehead. Right before the bullet landed, his eyes locked within mine and I could see the fear inside his soul. I watched his body fall down and I felt my heart race. Sasuke was dead. Orichimaru had just killed him. Dead. He was dead. I began to shake madly. My heart was being ripped apart and I felt myself discard my soul. I let out a scream so loud that everyone covered their ears. Tears ran down my face as I shakily got up. I swiftly grabbed the gun from Orichimaru's hand and shot him repeatedly. I didn't know how many times I shot him but before I knew it, the gun was out of bullets. I got on top of his bloody body and began to slam the gun up against his head. I was crushing his skull and the blood was splashing on my face. But it wasn't satisfying for the pain inside my chest. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" I cried out, my tears running in my mouth as I wobbled towards his body. Orichimaru's henchmen ran away from me quickly. Not wanting me to turn my attention towards them. "Please wake up," I shook him. His eyes rolled over to me before he closed them. "Please no. No. no. no. no." I screamed more and more violently. I felt something painful rip inside me and a soaring pain run through my body. It felt as though someone was pushing something into my veins. Each vein felt like lead and I felt blood run down my nose. I had my hands on his forehead and I could see something illuminating from my hands. A bright green light was beginning to surround Sasuke as I felt my life force beginning to drain. I looked at Sasuke in shock as I noticed he began to breathe again. The bullet was pushed out of his head and the wound had all but disappeared. "Sasuke?" I whispered questioningly. Medics pushed past me and began to check his pulse.

"Sorry it took us awhile to find you guys," one of the officers said. But I was only paying attention to Sasuke.

"He's still alive!" The medic shouted. I let out a breathe of relief. He'd survive! I looked at my hands though. Was this my power? Healing? It would make sense though. I always healed faster than others...i looked down at my arm to see the wound was gone.

_**That can be used for others too!**_

_Maybe I could use it for you._

If I could bring Sasuke back to life, I could do the same for Linn. I ran into the forest quickly.

"KIMIMARO!" I shouted, he popped out from behind one of the trees. "Give me my sister quickly!" I smiled, this could work. I could bring my sister back as well. I closed my eyes and sat down to focus my energy. I poured the rest of my energy into her as I felt Linn leave my body. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly. I opened my eyes to see the baby still floating peacefully in the cycrotank. I sighed before I noticed the little girl's bright blue eyes flutter open.

* * *

6 years later

"Dr. Haruno, you're needed in ward 52," a woman called.

"I told you before, it's not Haruno, it's Uchiha," I let out a sigh, "And i'll be over there in a second, i'm just going to go check on a patient."

"He's not going to wake up Sakura," the brown haired girl sighed.

"Jami, you don't know that," I growled.

"It's been six years, you've been pushing as much energy into him as possible. What's so different about today?" Jami asked.

"Today is Linn's 9th birthday, he should wake up to see her," I pushed my bangs back. My hair had grown past my butt and fluttered around aimlessly. "Like I said, I'll be over to the ward in a minute." I walked down the hallway. I had done so much. I had brought Linn back to life. Even if she didn't have her memories, I raised her as my daughter when I was only 18. I raised Kimimaro and now he's starting college to go into law to try criminals like Orichimaru. I saved my grandfather's life from his heart disease. I saved Kimimaro from his disease as well. I became a doctor faster than anyone else. I had done so much. So why wasn't Sasuke awake? I twirled the ring on my hand. I hadn't taken it off since the moment he...i sighed as I entered into Sasuke's ward. The comatose ward. I walked over to Sasuke's sleeping body. Just like I did everyday since becoming a doctor last year. I pushed back a strand of his hair. "We need you Sasuke." I smiled sadly, "I need you." he said nothing, like usual. His finger twitched, but it wasn't that uncommon that he'd do that. I sat by his side for half an hour, just looking at him and remembering our times together. But the more I looked at him, I could see his body was beginning to breathe more heavily and his eyes were fluttering. "S-Sasuke?" I exclaimed. He opened his eyes. And I saw the dark onyx eyes I had fallen in love with so long ago. "Sasuke! Oh Kami-sama thank you, I never thought you would wake!" I hugged his body. He gave me a odd look. "Sorry you must be pretty sore from not getting any exercise, um, wow, there's so much I want to tell you-" I clasped a hand over my mouth out of joy.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sasuke asked gruffly. The same rough tone he had used when we had first met. The same condescending voice that took me months to overcome. I felt my world crash down on me like it had all those years ago.

"M-me?" I stuttered. "I'm-i'm your doctor," I forced a smile. What was I to say? "I'm going to go call someone okay?" I wobbled away with a fake grin. I looked at the white floors in shock as I opened the door to leave.

"Mommy?" I heard a bell like voice call out for me.

"Sanya?" I called out to the little girl. A small 5-year-old girl wobbled over to me. She had long hair that was as black as night and bright green eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Linn brought me to come see daddy for her birthday!" She cheered, jumping into my arms.

"We just got off of school," Linn grinned, her light pink hair flowing and her blue eyes twinkling.

"Sorry I picked them up," Kimimaro grinned as he waved at me. "We wanted to go see-" he stopped talking as he stared at the man behind me in shock. "He's awake?" His eyes widened as did the girls.

"Daddy is awake?" Sanya shouted, escaping my arms and running towards Sasuke.

"what the-?" Sasuke stared at the kids in shock. "Are they yours?" he asked.

"y-yes, sorry," I said, feeling queasy. "Kimimaro, go call uncle Naruto ok? Tell him to call everyone cause he woke up, okay?" Kimimaro nodded slowly as he recognized that Sasuke didn't remember me.

"You know Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! He's our uncle!" Sanya laughed joyfully as she tried to jump on Sasuke, answering the question for me.

"That's enough," I scolded, picking her up and holding her up against me. Linn stood by my side as she stared at Sasuke.

"Hey I heard the news!" Naruto came running into the room ten minutes later of awkward silence.

"Wow that was quick," I laughed, going over to greet him.

"I was coming over since it was little Linn's birthday afterall. We usually go out for ramen after a quick visit," Naruto grinned, his wife following behind him.

"Hi Hinata," I smiled painfully.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Naruto asked.

"Like shit, what even happened?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his forehead. To be precise, the exact spot where he had been shot.

"Well it happened when you were saving Sakura. You were-" Naruto began.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura? The girl you love and wanted to marry?" Naruto looked at me.

"Is this a bad prank?" Sasuke growled. "Cause I just woke up from a coma."

"Oh my goodness," Hinata gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Sakura," she came over to me.

"D-don't worry about it," I laughed.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?" Naruto shouted. "You love Sakura," he grabbed Sasuke by his collar. "You got her pregnant and she raised three kids by herself at 18. She is a amazing woman who stood by your comatose side for 6 years," naruto began to cry, "you can't say you don't remember her?" by now I had crumbled to the ground and began to cry.

"I-" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't-" he looked at me. "I can't-?"

"Mommy," Linn held onto me tightly. "daddy please remember us." Sasuke stood up.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" he shouted.

"Please," I grabbed his wrist. He looked down at the band around my finger.

"This is-" he fingered it with a nostalgic expression. "I kind of remember. But it's like something is blocking my memories."

"Kabuto," I growled. "in his lab he had some notes about a poison for memory loss or something like that. Maybe he used it on the bullet?" I punched the wall. "I just can't catch a break in this life of mine can I?"

"Sakura," Hinata sighed, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Damnit Sasuke!" I shouted, grabbing him and pushing my lips up against his roughly. I let the tears run down my face, I had been waiting so long for him to return the kiss. I couldn't stand to be alone again.

"Sakura," Sasuke gasped. "I'm kind of remembering you. But they're just fragments. They feel more like dreams than memories though. I'm sorry that you are suffering so much but I can't force myself to remember everything."

"It's fine. We can slowly help you remember your memories, but all I need is you by my side once more," I cried.

"Of course," he held my hand.

"And way to get me knocked up!" I growled, smacking him.

"What the? I remember us-you know-but we used a-you know," he looked at the kids.

"It was when I was kidnapped," I growled. "Don't get me wrong, I love my kids more than life. But really? Way to leave me all by myself."

"Well you aren't alone with our kids now," he smirked at me. And I felt myself fall in love with him all over again. Our troubles weren't over, but at least we were all together at last. I could feel myself becoming whole again. I was no longer broken and I was no longer an avenger. I was just a woman, a mother, a doctor, and a lover. And we had a long way to go before we fixed our relationship. This was only our beginning.

* * *

Me-Sorry it was so short _ I wanted to make this a longer chapter but i thought i needed to end this once and for all instead of dragging it on like usual. I hope you guys liked this story! Please review! I love to head constructive criticism as well ^_^


End file.
